


Putain de mal au crâne!

by groucha



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Homophobic Language, M/M, Madeleine Era, Original Character(s), Rape/Non-con References, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sickfic, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 22:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 46,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groucha/pseuds/groucha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Javert had his Myriel: a military surgeon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Le monde qui tourne

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chrissy24601](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrissy24601/gifts).



Una vez más, mientras su pluma rascaba el papel del  informe que intentaba  acabar, el muro de la comisaría pareció inclinarse.  Sólo un poco… lo suficiente como para atraer su atención.

Bien, y ahora, ¿qué?   El dolor (ese casco de acero que pesaba sobre su cabeza desde hacía meses), podía soportarlo.

Pero sentía como sus ojos se iban estrechando, estaban cada vez más irritados a pesar de la escasa luz; las voces de los pocos hombres que quedaban de guardia en la estación retumbaban en su cabeza como ladridos de perros salvajes.

Su humor  -que de por sí ya era considerado como endemoniado- iba empeorando conforme veía mecerse  a sus oficiales… que no paraban de moverse aparentemente sin propósito alguno.

Tenía que largarse de allí… pronto su debilidad sería tan evidente que no podría ocultarla y parecería otro borracho asqueroso de los que tenía encerrados en la celda para pasar la noche, revolcándose felizmente en su ebriedad.

Él no era un buen bebedor. No podía entender qué función podría cumplir intoxicarse conscientemente con la finalidad de perder el control… de ver el mundo tambalearse o bien soltar la lengua y decir estupideces para hundirse en la vergüenza al día siguiente… suponiendo que lo recordara…

Sus labios se torcieron levemente ante el pensamiento…  si esos tipejos tuvieran un dolor de cabeza como el suyo y una borrachera casi perpetua e involuntaria como la suya, seguro que dejarían de tener  sed… para siempre.

No, el papeleo esperaría hasta la  mañana siguiente, ya estaba harto de ladridos y de bamboleos por esta noche.

Agarrándose con fuerza al tablero de la mesa, se levantó.  Cogió su sobrero, sus guantes y su sobretodo y poniendo cara de pocos amigos, apagó el quinqué, agarró el pomo de la puerta , la cerró tras de sí  y dejó caer su hombro contra la pared de la izquierda, mientras su cabeza despegaba efusivamente de su cuerpo. 

Ya que no era cuestión de agarrarse la cabeza con ambas manos (como la situación requería),  apoyó completamente su espalda contra el muro.  Gotas de sudor frío resbalaban por debajo de su camisa.  Compuso su mejor cara de perro y se entretuvo en ponerse los guantes con esmero, tardando mucho más tiempo del que era necesario.  Sin embargo, no se atrevió a moverse lo suficiente como para colocarse el sobretodo.   Bien, se las arreglaría sin él.  Y en cuanto al sombrero…. Ni pensarlo.  No añadiría ni un solo gramo más de peso a su ya sobrecargada cabeza.

Los oficiales lo vieron salir de su despacho, blanco como una hoja de papel, pegado a la pared y rezumando su legendaria mala leche.

Hubo quien se atrevió a desearle buenas noches.  Él contestó con un gruñido.  No podía ofrecer más.  Con toda la dignidad que pudo reunir, se alejó de la pared y cruzó la estancia con paso lento y ligeramente vacilante…esperando  que nadie notase que ya no podía controlar su vértigo.

A sus espaldas, una carcajada generalizada se levantó y por el rabillo del ojo captó el gesto que Lebecq hacía: codo levantado y pulgar acercándose a su boca mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás. 

“Enfoiré  tête de con!”,  maldijo en silencio, mientras salía al aire frío de la noche.

Estaba claro que no había conseguido engañar a nadie.

Bien.  Ahora tenía que conseguir llegar a su alojamiento. No iba a ser fácil: hacía ya semanas que la nieve había cuajado sobre las aceras formando una costra mugrienta. Y luego estaba esa bruma tan fastidiosa que lo cubría todo al atardecer y que tendía a congelarse cuando entraba en contacto con el suelo.  Sí, ahora el enemigo a vencer era el hielo.

Tendría que calarse el sombrero y envolverse en su abrigo… de lo contrario…  Una vez que estuvo fuera de la vista de sus hombres, buscó un muro contra el que apoyarse y consiguió colocarse el abrigo.  Esta pared le conduciría a casa. Con una mano enguantada por delante, tanteando  y apoyándose fue haciendo su camino durante un buen trecho.  Afortunadamente el pueblo era pequeño y él no vivía lejos.

Mientras andaba, no podía evitar pensar en que debería estar en los muelles, patrullando y metiendo en cintura a los zorrones y a sus chulos, que a pesar de la hora tardía (o precisamente a causa de ella) estarían desplegando toda su actividad, atrayendo clientes y líos… peleas, grescas… sabe Dios qué más.

Y pensó en él.  Monsieur le Maire estaría repartiendo limosnas… Ese insensato en vez de estar junto al fuego de su buena casa burguesa, bien comido, bebido y vestido, estaría vaciando su monedero a conciencia para asegurar que borrachos y prostitutas pudieran seguir un día más con sus vicios.  Porque esto era lo que hacía, aunque el muy ingenuo no lo comprendiera y lo que era peor, se negara en rotundo a  verlo.

Por favor, Dios, que no ande por aquí.  Que no me vea. ¡Que yo no lo vea¡

Y su cuello tiró una vez más de su hombro derecho.  Ya no podía bajarlo.   El dolor.  Y la pared que se mecía bajo su mano enguantada.  La náusea que le retorcía el estómago. 

Sin ceremonias, se dejó caer a lo largo del muro, plantando el culo sobre el montículo de nieve medio  congelada que había al pié y exclamando un desvalido “Merde, que c’est froid!”, se rindió ante la evidencia de que su dignidad se iba al traste.

Con aquella paciencia suya que tan bien sabía ocultar, esperó a que su cuerpo se adaptase al suelo cambiante, a que su cabeza volviera a ocupar su lugar bajo el sombrero y se obligó a mirar las vaharadas de aire condensado que él mismo exhalaba.  Muy bien.  Vamos a enfocar la vista, se dijo.  Vamos a olvidar el resto del mundo y a ver sólo este vaporcillo, hasta que todo se detenga, al menos hasta que todo gire un poco más despacio.

Y el dolor.  Jodido dolor de cabeza.  Jodido dolor de cuello y hombros… pero no, esto no ayudaba.  Mejor seguir mirando cómo su propio aliento se escapaba cobrando vida propia.

De repente, tras una nubecilla de vapor, apareció él.  Envuelto en finas telas y moviéndose  como algún tipo de fiera, amplias zancadas, brazos flexionados y muy separados del cuerpo… tuvo que reconocer que su silueta era intimidante…

Trató de hacerse pequeño y pasar desapercibido… pero para alguien de su tamaño, eso no era una opción.  La única conclusión posible era que tenía que levantarse…. Y hacerlo YA.   

Desesperadamente empezó a arañar la pared,  forzando su brazo izquierdo (el que menos dolía) a obedecer e izarlo…pero simplemente no podía…

-“Inspector Javert! ¿Se encuentra usted bien?  ¿Qué ha ocurrido?  ¿Está usted herido?”

-“Monsieur le Maire!!  No, no, no ocurre nada… ¡Un resbalón!”

Pero Madeleine estrechó sus ojos y torció ligeramente la cabeza… No se lo creía.

\- “Bien, en ese caso, le ayudaré a levantarse, no sea que vuelva usted a resbalar”

Dios, no! Un ataque de piedad contra su propia persona y dirigido por el mismísimo Madeleine, nada menos.  No, no, no.

-“Le aseguro que eso no será necesario, monsieur, puedo arreglármelas”

-“No lo dudo, Inspector, pero ya que estoy aquí…”

Y el señor Alcade, el Magistrado a cuyas órdenes servía,  lo asió por debajo de los brazos, lo atrajo hacia su propio cuerpo e impulsánlo hacia arriba lo puso en pié como si fuera un pelele, depositándolo frente a él, tan cerca de su persona que Javert casi paladeó el aliento que se condensaba al salir de sus labios entreabiertos.  Demasiado rápido, demasiado cerca, demasiadas ansias dieron vueltas por su mente.  Parpadeó repetidamente mientras se cogía la cabeza con ambas manos, intentando sacudirse el estupor de encima y recomponer su expresión. Intentando dejar de boquear buscando aire.   En vano.  Cerró los ojos un instante, desesperado.  Fue un error.  Sin pretenderlo y sin saber cómo, su cuerpo se inclinó hacia adelante, se sintió caer de nuevo y extendió sus brazos para encontrar su equilibrio.  Y lo encontró.  Apoyando ambas manos en los hombros de Monsieur le Maire.

Envuelto en el horror, su cuerpo tiró hacia atrás… hacia la pared que dio la bienvenida a su cabeza de un modo muy elocuente con un sonoro ¡bump!.

-“Putain¡”   Otro motivo más para abochornarse.  “Oh, lo siento, Monsieur”. 

-“¿Seguro que se encuentra usted bien,  Inspector?”

-“Oh, oui, Monsieur le Maire”  “Sólo me duele un poco la cabeza”

-“Debe ser el golpe”

-“Sí, eso debe ser”  Bonne  nuit, Monsieur le Maire.  Et merci.”

Sin dar tiempo a que Madeleine contestara, Javert echó a andar, anadeando hacia su apartamento… que estaba dos calles más allá… en una segunda planta.

Afortunadamente, las puertas de los demás inquilinos estaban cerradas, las luces apagadas y todo parecía respirar calma.

Subiendo las escaleras como mejor pudo –medio a gatas y sentándose de vez en cuando- llegó a su habitación, estampó su sombrero y su sobretodo contra el suelo y sin encender siquiera una vela, se dejó engullir por su estrecha cama, tratando de alcanzar el olvido con las botas puestas, las mejillas encendidas y el culo helado.

 

 


	2. La mémoire et la haine.

Madeleine no salía de su asombro. De entre todos los malditos “poulets” que había en Francia, tenían que enviarle a aquel jodido Javert.  
Volvió con más fuerza ese miedo que no podía sacudirse de encima. Después de tantos años y de tanta lucha, aún seguía temiendo. Un paso en falso y todo habría acabado. Estaba seguro de que el Inspector se estremecería de placer mandándole de nuevo a galeras. No le cabía la menor duda.  
Cierto que él no tuvo quejas del comportamiento del hombre en Toulon. Era un guardia del montón, un hombre serio, severo y temible con la porra -que manejaba con sorprendente velocidad y destreza- , aunque viéndolo con perspectiva, tampoco es que tuviera especial afición a ella. Ni al látigo. Pero si te cogía en falta… el tipo era bastante rudo y nunca mostró misericordia. Se ganaba bien el dinero que el Estado le pagaba y Madeleine tenía todavía algunas cicatrices en su espalda que lo atestiguaban.  
Pero era molesto. Era un guardia sumamente molesto. Siempre observándole con esos ojos encapuchados suyos… como midiendo cada uno de sus movimientos, como prometiéndole algo… pero ¿qué?  
Nunca se propasó en su autoridad, ni mostraba crueldad más allá de lo que su trabajo le exigía. Sólo era un individuo inquietante. Lejano, frío, eternamente al acecho. No se le veía dar risotadas con los otros guardias, nunca se le escucharon comentarios obscenos ni tampoco hacía visitas privadas a las celdas durante la noche… Con media sonrisa recordó que cuando Javert tenía guardia nocturna, allí se podía dormir un poco mejor.  
No solía interferir cuando los susurros y los gemidos eran discretos… se hacía el sordo con pasmosa habilidad, pero tampoco consintió ningún grito.  
Recordó aquella vez en la que Trébucart se abalanzó sobre la carnaza recién llegada al “bagne” estando Javert de guardia. Recordó al muchacho todavía imberbe que procedía de alguna parte del Este y que por cierto no sobrevivió mucho. Recordó cómo gritó aquella noche cuando su compañero de celda lo sujetaba mientras esa bestia infame se abría paso a empujones dentro de él, desgarrándole. Y también recordó el ruido que produjo el vuelo de la porra de Javert, asestando mandobles a diestro y siniestro. Desde entonces y como recordatorio, Trébucart lució una nariz torcida.  
Pero el muy “enfant de putain” estaba ahora en su pueblo, amenazando su existencia, el confort exquisitamente construido de la vida de Monsieur Madeleine. Se mostraba sumiso, y obediente en extremo, eficiente como siempre y sin embargo…  
Cierto que habían disminuido los robos y las peleas, que las calles eran más seguras incluso de noche, que las prostitutas atendían a su negocio con cierta tranquilidad… Pero también aumentaron las detenciones por pequeños robos que Madeleine consideraba producto de la desesperación y del hambre… porque ¿qué otra cosa podría ser lo que empujara a un muchacho a meter la mano en la caja de manzanas de un puesto del mercado? Pero ese testarudo imbécil no quería entenderlo. No comprendía. No quería razonar.  
Y además estaba ese otro asunto: el accidente del carro de Fauchelevent, que había sido realmente una fatalidad.  
Cuando el nuevo Inspector de Policía estuvo ante él por primera vez para presentar sus credenciales, Valjean se retorció bajo de la piel del Alcalde y lo supo. Supo que él le reconocería. El hombre incluso había tenido el aplomo de comentar que creía haberle visto antes. Temblando de miedo, Madeleine quiso hacer un comentario gracioso, diciéndole que una cara como la suya era difícil de olvidar, pero todo lo que consiguió fue sumir al policía en la confusión… y hacer que esos ojos incansables suyos volvieran a posarse con obstinación sobre él.  
Ya no sonreía.  
Entonces llegó el barullo desde la calle. Gente pidiendo auxilio. Sin pensarlo dos veces, él se había precipitado hacia el callejón adyacente a la puerta de entrada de su oficina. No reparó en que llevaba a Javert pegado a sus talones.  
Fauchelevent yacía bajo su carro: las sujeciones de su caballo habían cedido y él estaba atrapado, medio aplastado y sin poder respirar. Había manos que se afanaban en sujetar la mercancía para aliviar el peso, gente tirando del pobre hombre para sacarle de allí… mujeres que gritaban llamando a su alcalde. Madeleine intentó hacer palanca sobre la parte posterior de la carreta, pero lo único que consiguió obtener fue un grito de agonía que llegaba desde abajo.  
Nadie hacía nada efectivo. La única solución que se le ocurrió era obvia: tendría que levantar la vara de tiro para permitir que los demás liberaran al herido. Se dirigió a la parte delantera, agachándose y metiendo un hombro debajo de la madera.  
Pero allí estaba Javert, en un rincón. Pasmado y mirándolo sin creerse lo que iba a intentar. Madeleine comprendió: si levantaba ese peso, si volvía a dejar que Jean le Cric resolviera la situación, estaba perdido. Aún así empezó a empujar, mirando fijamente la cara del policía, estudiando su expresión. Por un momento le pareció ver al Javert que se había complacido en hacerle levantar el mástil de un barco justo antes de darle su pasaporte amarillo… la suerte estaba echada.  
Y de repente sucedió. Cuando empezaba a levantar la vara, el Inspector salió corriendo y acuclillándose sólo un paso por delante de él, metió su hombro derecho bajo la madera y empezó a empujar con todas sus fuerzas. Se había colocado de modo inteligente porque no sólo levantaba peso, sino que su posición permitía a Madeleine alcanzar con su mano libre hasta su hombro izquierdo, facilitándole un punto de apoyo que fue de gran ayuda.  
Fauchelevent fue liberado rápidamente, y Madeleine dio un grito para sincronizar con Javert el movimiento y así poder soltar la vara al unísono. Pero el hombre no pareció entender y aflojó su asimiento sólo una fracción de segundo después que él. Afortunadamente, nada pareció suceder.  
Tras esto, mientras Jean le Cric luchaba por recuperar su aliento, el Inspector se llevó la mano al hombro derecho, lo miró sin expresión alguna, saludó respetuosamente y se marchó.  
Pero Madeleine lo sabía, ya sólo era cuestión de tiempo. Javert le había reconocido. A estas alturas estaría recopilando pruebas para sustentar su sospecha, después de todo, acusar a un Magistrado no era algo que pudiera tomarse a la ligera.  
Desde que el Obispo Myriel le enseñara el camino, él había procurado sobre todas las cosas, no odiar. Se esforzaba cada día. Y cada día en que veía al Inspector, fracasaba en su intento.  
Él intentaba hacer el bien, ayudar al prójimo en la medida de sus posibilidades y de su capacidad, pero su alma no podía enfrentarse a esos ojos fríos y esa boca que parecía permanentemente surcada por un rictus.  
Madeleine no quería odiar, no quería dañar. Pero Monsieur le Maire tuvo que encontrar la manera de defenderse.  
Tenía que alejar a Javert de su ciudad. Alejarle de su persona. Incapacitarle para destruir lo que con tanto esfuerzo estaba consiguiendo levantar para toda aquella pobre gente abandonada a su suerte y que en gran medida dependía de él y de su éxito como empresario y también como alcalde. Aunque eso significase destruir al hombre. Y pidiendo perdón a Dios con todas sus fuerzas, empezó a tomar medidas.  
A los vecinos les gustaba hablar con Monsieur le Maire. Madeleine no era un hombre afable ni un gran conversador, pero sabía escuchar con paciencia y su sonrisa apacible parecía poner cómoda a la gente. Él nunca hacía preguntas ni se metía en los asuntos de nadie a menos que no pudiera evitarlo, pero si alguna vez se veía obligado a hacerlo, las respuestas acudían a él con fluidez.  
¿Qué vicio, qué debilidad tenía Javert? Era mal bicho, frío , antipático e indiferente, que parecía disfrutar mirando a los demás por encima del hombro, pero un hombre al fin y al cabo. Un hombre soltero y cuarentón. ¿Dónde podría alguien de esas características encontrar consuelo en las noches frías?  
Y además era policía. Con una paga poco más que miserable.  
No sería el primero en aceptar sobornos en forma de servicios gratuitos…  
A partir de entonces, cuando daba limosnas, empezó dejarse caer más a menudo por el muelle, donde trabajaban las prostitutas. Y cuando coincidió con el Inspector, se dedicó a observarle. Siempre la misma conducta: porra en la mano, caminando con calma y seguridad, acechando. Pero no solía interferir. Sólo ocasionalmente, cuando alguna de las muchachas armaba escándalo porque su cliente no le había pagado lo acordado o cuando las chicas peleaban entre sí por cualquier motivo, Javert se entrometía y la cosa invariablemente acababa con alguna de las prostitutas en el calabozo.  
Bien, decidió dar un paso más en su investigación. Había una mujer vieja que hacía mucho que se dedicaba al oficio. Debía tener alrededor de cuarenta años, pero su cuerpo y su rostro hacía mucho que estaban arrasados: pelo gris, sin dientes, apenas la piel sobre los huesos. Y seguía teniendo bocas que alimentar. Madeleine le brindaba auxilio a menudo, a sabiendas de que no podía conseguir ingresos suficientes para los que dependían de ella. Y a la Pervenche, que así la llamaban, le gustaba hablar. Madeleine jugó sus cartas.  
-“Que tal les trata el nuevo Inspector?”  
-“¿Ese "con" que lleva la porra metida por el culo?”, preguntó la vieja a su vez tras escupir al suelo.  
-“Bueno, dijo él con cierto malestar, me refiero a Javert, el nuevo Jefe de Policía”  
\- “Si quiere mi opinión, M ‘sieur le Maire, ese tipo es un “vaux rien” No tiene “couilles””  
-“¿Y eso? Me deja usted sorprendido, buena mujer”  
-“Pues verá usted, M ‘sieur, siempre anda por aquí, zanganeando: mira, mira y no hace nada. No saluda, no habla, sólo pasea esa cara de asco suya recordándonos a todos que somos basura… No es que las chicas no lo hayan intentado ya… pero el tipo es una “tapette”, se lo aseguro. Dicen que la Marie aux gros Mamelons le dio gratis un vistazo de sus bueno, ya sabe usted a qué me refiero. Algo digno de verse, de verdad. Y el tipo ni pestañeó. Siguió andando como si tal cosa. La Petite Rosette llegó a cogerle la mano y colocársela sobre su pandero, pero el tío se escandalizó y por un momento pareció que iba a darle un bofetón a la pobre criatura por haberse atrevido a tocarle.  
-“Además, dicen que algunos de sus oficiales se la tienen jurada, porque les ha prohibido terminantemente acercarse a las chicas… al menos sin pagar”, -siguió la Pervenche.- Seguro que por el lado del muro lo conocen… ya sabe usted… donde van los invertidos a aliviarse… seguro que él es cliente.”  
-“Mujer, está usted diciendo barbaridades”, replicó Madeleine poniendo cara de disgusto. “ No debería hablar así de un oficial de policía sin ten..”  
-“’M'sieur le Maire es usted muy bueno y muy ingenuo. Pregunte a Pascal. Seguro que él sabe de lo que le hablo, retomó la vieja con su tono más convincente, y además ¿no ha notado usted que siempre anda borracho?”  
-“¿Siempre?”  
-“Bueno, más por las noches que por las mañanas, pero le aseguro que ese tío puñetero bebe como una esponja, sólo tiene usted que mirarlo, es un “ivrogne”.”  
-“Si ese es el caso, replicó Madeleine mientras diminutas ascuas brillaban en sus ojos verdes, veré que se le discipline. Nuestra ciudad merece más respeto que todo eso. De todos modos, me gustaría hablar con ese tal Pascal…. Para llegar al fondo del asunto. ¿Dónde puedo encontrarle?”  
“Oh, no se mueva, M'sieur, que yo iré a buscárselo”  
Madeleine se sintió feliz y aliviado, casi con las ganas de gritar. Por fin lo tenía. Acabaría con él y sería libre. Y además resultaba que era un incompetente que andaba prestando mal servicio a su ciudad. Sí, después de esta noche, no quedaría sitio para la duda. Ni para la culpa.  
El tal Pascal llegó algunos minutos más tarde, acompañado por la vieja, que presa de la avaricia, extendió su mano una vez más para exigir retribución por su servicio. Bien. Era justo. Le dio una moneda más y la despidió.  
El hombre que había llegado con ella era insultantemente joven, quizá veinte años, guapo y bien formado y llevaba impresos en los ojos la desesperación y el miedo. Retorcía su gorra entre las manos, mirando alternativamente al suelo y a la pechera de Madeleine. No sabía dónde meterse.  
“Me dicen que se llama usted Pascal y que tiene un “negocio” aquí cerca… es eso cierto?”  
“No hago nada ilegal, Monsieur le Maire. Sólo busco la manera de salir adelante. No hago daño a nadie. Cuando las cosas mejoren… yo, bueno, yo… en mi familia somos honestos pero yo…”  
Madeleine levantó una mano apaciguadora: -“No, joven, no se preocupe. No se trata de usted ni de su negocio. Verá, han llegado a mis oídos quejas acerca del nuevo Inspector de Policía… parece ser que pudiera estar extorsionando a hombres que tienen “negocios” como el suyo y eso no es algo que yo esté dispuesto a consentir.”  
-“Javert? Así es como se llama ese borracho ”enfant de putain”, no?”  
-“Ese mismo, sí”  
-“Pues si ese es el caso, Monsieur, le puedo asegurar que yo no sé nada en absoluto”  
-“¿Cómo? ¿No patrulla por allí? No se preocupe, joven, nadie sabrá que usted y yo tuvimos esta conversación. Comprendo que en su oficio la discreción es fundamental…”  
-“Non, Monsieur. Le he visto pasar por allí, más a menudo de lo que lo hacía el otro Jefe, pero nada más. Se pasea despacio, mirándolo todo y a todos, pero jamás dice nada ni se mete con nadie… bueno sólo hubo una vez… una riña de enamorados, sabe usted.”  
-“¿Qué ocurrió?”, preguntó Madeleine saltando sobre la ocasión.  
-“Bueno, ya sabe usted: que si tú no tenías que tocar a ese hombre, que si yo no soy tuyo, que si tú eres mío y no te permito que toques a otro… esa clase de cosas. Los dos hombres en cuestión levantaron la voz y la emprendieron a golpes el uno contra el otro. Entonces llegó el Inspector y les ordenó que se detuvieran y que guardaran la compostura. Les pegó tal clase de susto que frenaron en seco. Nadie presentó quejas y la cosa quedó ahí.”  
-“¿Y el Inspector estaba borracho?”  
-“No más que de costumbre, Monsieur”  
Madeleine se llevó la mano al bolsillo y alargó una moneda al muchacho. “Por tu tiempo y tu servicio a la ciudad”, le dijo.  
Según todos los indicios, a pesar de no aceptar sobornos, Javert era un borracho redomado y sería fácil acabar con él. No tardaría en perder toda su credibilidad.  
Ya tenía por dónde empezar. Ahora sólo tenía que cogerlo cometiendo una falta. Y entonces… no le dejaría escapar.  
Siguió charlando de un modo más casual -y discreto- con unos y con otros, y así llegó a saber que el Inspector no frecuentaba las tabernas, que ocasionalmente tomaba algún café, siempre solo y siempre sin entretenerse demasiado.  
También supo que patrullaba menos a menudo que antes, cosa que tampoco era de extrañar porque no estaba estrictamente obligado a ello, ya que sus subalternos estaban capacitados para hacerlo.  
Aprendió sus costumbres, que eran terriblemente insulsas y que consistían principalmente en ir de la estación de policía a casa y de su casa a la estación de policía.  
No frecuentaba la Iglesia. No se relacionaba con las damas –a pesar de que alguna viuda le hubiera echado el ojo- tampoco frecuentaba hombres si no era por motivos de trabajo.  
Los días en que descansaba, parecía no salir de su apartamento y en general, era invisible al común de los ciudadanos de Montreuil.  
Le quedaba el recurso de abordarle cuando le presentaba sus informes semanales, pero el Inspector había encontrado la manera de eludirlos y enviaba a Jacquelet a la Mairie para hacérselos llegar.  
Aquella noche, cuando Madeleine volvía de su ronda por los barrios bajos, se lo encontró sentado al pie de un muro.  
Parecía en verdad borracho y por un momento, se sintió abochornado al ver estado del hombre. Pensó en darse la vuelta y concederle algo de dignidad.  
Pero el deseo de alcanzar la seguridad y la libertad pudo más. Lo había atrapado. El temible Inspector Javert no volvería a atormentar su sueño.  
Se acercó a él con diligencia, porque veía como el otro hacía esfuerzos por levantarse y salir del aprieto y sin darle opción a otra cosa ni tampoco tiempo para reponerse, lo alzó y lo puso sobre sus pies.  
Había algo allí que no cuadraba… estaba tan cerca del hombre y sin embargo no olía a alcohol. La manera en que sujetó su propia cabeza, el terror y la vergüenza en sus ojos, aquella palidez y la respiración entrecortada. Decididamente aquello era extraño. Cuando Javert perdió el equilibrio y se sujetó a sus hombros, pudo sentir que estaba desvalido y también algo más… algo turbio que no conseguía descifrar, algo que levantó fuego en su vientre y para lo que no tenía explicación. Mientras intentaba pensar en ello, Javert se recompuso, se despidió y echó a andar.  
Un impulso que no comprendía le obligó a seguirlo y lo que vio no fueron los andares de un hombre ebrio, ni la impudicia de la borrachera. Lo que presenció fue un lento arrastrarse en agonía, intentando no caer, haciendo esfuerzos sobrecogedores por poner un pie delante del otro. Vio a un hombre roto intentando que no se le notara demasiado.  
Arrancándose de allí, Madeleine se dirigió a su casa. De repente, las cosas habían dejado de estar tan claras.


	3. Lumière

-"¿Qué ha sido esta vez? ¿Otra puñalada?  ¿Una costilla dañada?

El Doctor Martin arrastró su paso de mastodonte hacia el centro de la habitación, depositando su maletín sobre la mesa.  Tirando de la única silla que Javert poseía, la apartó a un lado y se dejó caer pesadamente en ella.

Era un hombre grande, con un barrigón indecente y que tenía por costumbre ir desaliñado.  Pero era un buen cirujano militar. 

Aquella mañana, Javert había entregado unos “sous” y dos mensajes a uno de los pilluelos de la vecindad: una nota a la estación de Policía diciendo que asumiría el turno de tarde porque estaría ocupado hasta entonces y otra llamando médico.

Desde su asiento, el cirujano le observó durante unos instantes. Después miró a su alrededor, abarcando toda la habitación en pocos segundos.  Se rascó la calva y abrió fuego sin más contemplaciones.

-“¿Es éste su palacio, Inspector?”

Javert lo miró desconcertado.  El médico nunca había acudido a su domicilio, hasta ahora él siempre se había desplazado a su consulta.  Lo tenía por un hombre de mundo y no había esperado que se burlase de su modestia.

-“¿Dónde está su familia?  ¿No tiene mujer o hijos?”.  -Resoplando, el hombrón se levantó.- “Siéntese ahí antes de que se caiga al suelo.  No quisiera tener que levantarle. Quítese la chaqueta y la camisa.  Veamos el aspecto que tiene la puñalada que le cosí el mes pasado”

Javert obedeció con toda la diligencia que pudo, pero sus movimientos eran lentos y torpes.  Esto tampoco pasó desapercibido al médico.

-“¿Desde cuándo tiene usted esos mareos? ¿Ha recibido algún golpe?  ¿Ha hecho algún esfuerzo últimamente?” 

-“No que yo recuerde.  Al menos desde lo del carro de Fauchelevent…”

\- “Ah, Fauchelevent… sí, toda la ciudad comentó el asunto.  A mí me toco recomponer al pobre hombre… en fin, dadas las circunstancias, creo que no lo hice del todo mal…” y medio riéndose el hombretón se sonrojó.

Javert lo miró con curiosidad.  Sí, desde luego él sabía apreciar un buen cirujano militar: no andaban sobrados de delicadeza, pero eran tan fiables como el mecanismo de un reloj.

Entonces, con firmeza, Martin agarró la cabeza del inspector, poniendo una mano bajo cada lado de su mandíbula.  Suavemente hizo girar la cabeza de Javert de un lado a otro, forzando el movimiento hasta que una mueca de dolor lo detuvo.  Con pesadez, rodeó el asiento y empezó a clavar sus dedos en los hombros del policía, en los trapecios, en sus clavículas y entre sus escápulas, a la vez que preguntaba "¿Le duele?"  Y no le hacía falta esperar la respuesta.  Volvió a rodear la silla, mirando a Javert de frente: "Y, dígame, ¿le ha llegado ya el dolor a los antebrazos y a las manos?" 

\- "Sólo a la derecha".

\- "Y supongo que el vértigo será bastante molesto, no es así?  “Pues tenga usted por seguro que eso le va a durar” “Mon ami, está usted bien emmerdé”

La mandíbula del Inspector se descolgó. ¿Desde cuándo era ese cirujano extravagante era su amigo? ¿Emmerdé?  ¿Qué había querido decir?  Él tenía trabajo por hacer, un deber que cumplir y no podía dejar el vértigo lo siguiera incapacitando.

-“Bueno, al menos la vieja herida se ha curado bien.  Pero en cuanto al resto…”

-“¿Qué ocurre, doctor?”

\- “En pocas palabras, Inspector: su cuerpo se rebela.  Su mente no soporta ya la presión.  Está usted bien jodido”

-“No entiendo”  “Ayer fui a trabajar y pienso ir esta tarde también. Tengo cosas que hacer. Puedo tolerar el dolor.  Lo único que no consigo controlar es el mareo”

\- “A eso me refiero, mon ami.  Clínicamente lo que le ocurre no tiene misterio: un sobreesfuerzo que ha dañado sus músculos y que no ha sido tratado a tiempo. El problema ha llegado a afectar a sus vértebras cervicales. La inflamación cierra los conductos que llevan el riego a su cerebro y de ahí los mareos.  Todavía es pronto para saber hasta qué punto las vértebras están dañadas.  Pero en teoría, deberían sanar con algo de tiempo.

-“Entonces ¿dónde está el problema?”

-“Seamos claros, Inspector.  Lo que le ocurre no es un accidente.  Es el fruto de la manera en la que usted ha decidido vivir”

\- “Sigo sin entender” Javert se encogió de hombros, o al menos lo intentó… el hombro derecho se negaba a subir.

-“Por supuesto que no entiende. Va usted a necesitar ayuda.  Y por lo que veo, no puede pagarla”

\- "Docteur... -Javert empezaba a enfadarse en serio- no creo que mi modesto modo de vivir sea asunto de nadie.  Vivo dentro de los límites que mis ingresos me permiten y no hay nada deshonroso en ello.  No robo, no engaño y me gano cada sou que se me paga.  Procuro ser un digno representante de la Ley, no abusar de mi poder ni omitir el cumplimiento de mi deber por miedo o por pereza.  Obedezco órdenes que a veces no me gustan y hago la cumplir la legalidad como se me exige, sin contemplaciones. Yo..."

\- “¿Dónde está su familia, Javert? ¿Dónde están sus amigos?

-“Siempre me he cuidado solo, no soy ningún incapaz.”

Esta vez, Martin rió abiertamente mirando al Inspector con los ojos entornados.

\- “¿Qué le hace a usted tan indigno del resto de los hombres, Inspector? ¿Qué le hace ocultar lo que tiene que ofrecer? ¿Por qué no se permite recibir lo que todos necesitamos?  Cuando le miro, veo a un hombre valiente y honrado, que pone su vida en peligro al servicio de los demás.  A cambio recibe un salario miserable, soledad y desprecio.  -Esta mañana he certificado una defunción de un querido amigo.  Era un hombre bueno que vivió largos años y que dejó tras sí una gran familia que le amaba.  No era tan diferente de usted.  Trabajó duro toda su vida y no siempre las cosas le fueron bien.  Pero era más listo que usted, mucho más.  Nunca temió dar su afecto.  Ni recibir el que le regalaban”.

Tras hacer una pausa, Martin continuó:”-A veces me pregunto si no reside en esto el verdadero coraje.  Quizá, al fin y al cabo, sea usted el más cobarde de los hombres que conozco.”

Javert frunció el ceño y tragó saliva.  El doctor estaba completamente chiflado.  ¿Qué le importaba a él el modo en que vivieran sus pacientes?  Se le pagaba por cerrar heridas y curar enfermedades, no por ejercer de consejero espiritual.  Y estaba siendo insolente.  La cólera se elevó fríamente desde su estómago.  Ya era tiempo de hacer callar a ese mentecato. Rápidamente se puso de pie. Sus rodillas fallaron.

-“¿Ve lo que le digo?  Necesita reposo.  En cama al menos durante una semana.  Quizá así consigamos hacer descender la inflamación y que pueda usted volver a mover los brazos y piernas con alguna normalidad.  ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva sin comer?  Necesita alimentarse, aunque tenga náuseas.  Voy a recetarle salicilina, pero le advierto de que puede llegar a dañarle el estómago si insiste en mantenerlo vacío.  También le recetaré una fórmula magistral a base de árnica y aceite esencial de lavanda que deberá extender desde cintura hasta la nuca.  Un buen masaje ayudará a relajar los músculos.  Procure caldear esta habitación, el frío no le conviene.  Y cómprese un bastón.  Eso le ayudará a mantener el equilibrio”

Martin se acercó a la mesa e inclinado sobre ella, empezó a escribir su prescripción.  Cuando hubo terminado se la entregó a su paciente, lo miró con seriedad y le espetó secamente: --“Busque ayuda.  Ningún hombre merece vivir de esta manera”

Javert empezaba a comprender.

 

Monsieur le Maire estaba sumamente enfadado. En la fábrica, los envíos hacia Paris se estaban retrasando por culpa de la nieve que dificultaba el tránsito de las carretas.  En la Alcaldía se acumulaban los problemas y él estaba atado de pies y manos.  Veía a la gente morir de frío y enfermedad  en las calles.  El hospital estaba atestado y seguía sin disponer de recursos para dar amparo a los indigentes.

Necesitaba apoyos.  Tenía que hacer comprender a los ciudadanos pudientes que los miserables que se apiñaban en la bóveda de la puerta de acceso a la ciudad debían poder resguardarse del frío.  Además, el reparto de alimentos que la Iglesia organizaba y al que él mismo contribuía con generosidad se mostraba claramente insuficiente.

Y luego estaba el asunto de Javert.

Le había hecho llegar dos mensajes a la comisaría ordenándole que se presentara ante él y el Inspector los había ignorado.

Al menos ese tema podría dejarlo zanjado hoy.  Se había pasado toda la noche meditándolo y había decidido despedirle.

Imaginó el alivio de no tenerlo a su alrededor vigilando.  Volvería a sentirse seguro y podría dedicarse a lo que de verdad era importante: el bienestar de su pueblo.  No más sospechas, no más miedo.  No más Javert.

Cogió su abrigo y su sombrero y a grandes zancadas se dirigió a la Comisaría.  Si el deseo del hombre era el de ser humillado en público, pues bien, él se lo concedería.

Una vez allí, Jacquelet se apresuró a recibirle. 

-“Quiero ver al Inspector Javert”-le dijo.

-“Monsieur le Maire, contestó el policía, me temo que el Inspector lleva todo el día sin aparecer por aquí.  No sé decirle dónde puede estar”

\- “¿No ha dejado aviso?”

-“No.  Si me permite, Monsieur, en mi opinión debe andar por ahí, como de costumbre…”

\- “Borracho, quiere usted decir”

-“Si Monsieur quiere expresarlo así…”

Madeleine dio la vuelta y se precipitó fuera de la comisaría.  Le tenía… Lo había conseguido.  Ahora sólo le faltaba el toque final: encontrarlo y machacarlo.

 

Cerca de la puerta había unos pilluelos correteando y lanzándose nieve.  Al verlo aparecer se acercaron a él pidiéndole alguna moneda –como solían hacer- Decidió que podían ayudarle a localizar al policía.

-“Muchachos, les dijo, daré un franco a quien encuentre al Inspector Javert”

Los niños se miraron unos a otros.  Un franco era mucho dinero.  Muchos “sous”.  Un chaval algo mayor que los demás dio un paso al frente.

-“Monsieur, yo sé donde está.  Es mi vecino.  Está en su casa”

-“Pues llévame allí y gánate tu franco”

El chiquillo lo guió con eficacia y lo dejó frente a la puerta de una habitación de una casucha deplorable.  Extendió la mano, recogió su dinero y salió corriendo.

Madeleine estaba impresionado. El edificio era vetusto. Los pasillos estaban sucios, las puertas de los vecinos estaban abiertas, vomitando ruido y olores detestables.  Nunca se había detenido en pensar en cómo ni dónde viviría Javert.  Ahora comprendía que el hombre estaba forzado a convivir con la gente a la que vigilaba y a la que en ocasiones detenía.  No debía ser agradable.

Aunque, pensándolo bien, eso no era problema suyo.

Pegó en la puerta. Nadie le recibió.  Volvió a pegar.  Alguien gruñó desde dentro.

-“Está abierto. Pase de una vez, merde. O quédese ahí, pero deje de molestarme”

Era Javert.

El Alcalde giró el pomo y entró.  La tarde había caído y la habitación estaba completamente a oscuras.  Tropezó con algo.  Una silla quizá.

-“¿Quién anda ahí?”

Oyó cómo alguien rascaba una cerilla y pronto se encendió una vela.  La luz provenía de una esquina del cuarto.  Donde estaba la cama.  Y en ella, en camisón, yacía Javert.

-“Monsieur le Maire! ¿Qué hace usted aquí?”

 

Madeleine miró al hombre con incredulidad.  Luego abarcó el cuarto con la vista.  La habitación era pequeña y las pertenencias del policía, escasas.  Pero por lo poco que podía ver, todo estaba pulcramente ordenado.  No había chimenea, sólo una pequeña estufa que estaba apagada.  Y no olía a alcohol, sino más bien a flores… a lavanda.  No era la habitación de un borracho.

Había sorpresa en la cara de Javert.  Y algo más… ¿Alegría? ¿Realmente ese hombre al que estaba dispuesto a destrozar se alegraba de verle?  Su resolución flaqueó.  En dos pasos estuvo junto a la cama, estudiando la cara del hombre con detenimiento.  El Inspector bajó los ojos, avergonzado.

-“¿Qué sucede Monsieur le Maire? ¿No le ha dicho Jacquelet que estaba indispuesto?  Mandé aviso a Comisaría”

\- “Jacquelet no me ha dicho nada.  Más bien insinuó que estaría usted por ahí, bebiendo.”

-“Yo no bebo, Monsieur.  En mi oficio, beber es peligroso.”

-“Sí, eso es cierto.  Debería haberlo imaginado”

-“¿Cómo dice, Monsieur?” –el Inspector parecía ahora confuso.

-“No importa, Javert.  Dígame, ha visitado usted al doctor?”

-“Sí.  Y lamento decirle que voy a estar incapacitado durante un tiempo.  No podré desarrollar mi trabajo con normalidad.  Si Monsieur lo estima necesario, renunciaré a mi puesto.  Así podrá solicitar que le envíen otro Inspector”

Ya lo tenía.  ¿No era eso lo que Jean Valjean había perseguido desde que ese hombre presentó sus credenciales?  Era suyo.  Una sola palabra y se estaría libre de él para siempre.

Y sin embargo. 

Volvió a mirar los ojos que durante tantos años lo habían vigilado.  No vio frialdad en ellos.  No había odio, sólo miedo.  Eran de un azul profundo.  Eran hermosos.  Y había algo en ellos que despertaban ternura en su pecho.  Esos ojos se habían alegrado profundamente de verlo.  Había leído en ellos el respeto y quizá hasta la admiración.  Ahora Javert lo miraba con tristeza, ofreciéndole lo que le era más preciado: su trabajo.

-“No quiero ni oír hablar del tema, Inspector.  No voy a renunciar a mi oficial más competente por una enfermedad.  Quíteselo de la cabeza”

Javert se sonrojó furiosamente.  A Madeleine le resultó encantador.

Con determinación y ocultando su sonrisa, Monsieur le Maire se dio la vuelta, agarró la silla y la acercó.  Se sentó en ella con un movimiento fluido, aparentando estar relajado.

-“Dígame, Inspector  ¿Cómo puedo ayudarle?”

Javert se sintió profundamente aturdido.  Tenía ante sí a un hombre fuerte y poderoso, digno del mayor de los respetos.  Tenía a su superior directo –Monsieur le Magistrat- ofreciéndole ayuda.  A él, que sólo era “racaille”

¿O aquello era de nuevo la loca piedad de Monsieur Madeleine?  Quiso creer que no.  Quiso creer en lo que el cirujano le había dicho esa mañana.  Quiso con todas sus fuerzas creerse digno de respeto, de confianza, de afecto.  Quiso tener a ese hombre formidable a su lado.  Eligió aprender a buscar amor.  Tal vez, sólo tal vez, él tuviera algo que ofrecer a cambio.

-“¿Sería Monsieur tan amable de encender la estufa?  Hace frío aquí.”


	4. Le plaisir

A Javert no le había quedado muy claro por qué había venido a verle el alcalde.  Sospechaba que tenía algo que ver con su ausencia de la Comisaría y con que ese “enfoiré” de Jacquelet no le hubiera hecho llegar su mensaje. 

Había sido una velada extraña: no tenían mucho que decirse.  Madeleine le había preguntado por su estado de salud y él había contestado con brevedad.

Cuando la casera le subió la cena, el alcalde se disculpó y se marchó.

Y él se quedó en su habitación sin otra cosa que hacer durante una semana que estar tumbado.  Sabía que no iba a poder cumplir las prescripciones del doctor, por mucho que el dolor de cabeza le atormentara y su hombro y brazo derecho protestaran.  Una semana entera haciendo ¿qué?  Inadmisible.

Se forzó a cenar.  La cocina de Madame Arnège no era de su gusto.  Pero debía tomar su medicación con el estómago lleno.  Y friccionarse la espalda como mejor pudiera.  Eso resultaba ser un esfuerzo agotador. Y después, a acostarse otra vez.

Su cama estaba en un rincón de la habitación, pegada a la pared derecha, lo que era una incomodidad porque al ser tan estrecha, alguna vez se había golpeado contra el muro. Pero le permitía vislumbrar el cielo a través del ventanuco.  En las noches claras, podía ver las estrellas.  Esta noche, le sonreían.

 

Por su parte Madeleine al marcharse había encargado a la casera que se ocupara de traer leña y que se asegurarse de subir alimento y agua al Inspector.  También le encomendó encarecidamente que le avisara si el hombre necesitara algo más.

Y durante el día siguiente no le dedicó ni un solo pensamiento a Javert.

Había estado ocupado, por fin los carros de mercancías habían conseguido abrir ruta hacia Paris y él tuvo mucho que organizar, sobre todo estableciendo la prioridad con la que se serviría a los clientes.

Además, convocó a Jacquelet para que le diera un informe de la situación de la gente que pernoctaba en las calles.  El hombre le dijo que habían muerto unos cuantos esa noche también, pero que eso era normal debido a la época del año.  No sabía cuántos habían muerto, no sabía si era posible que esa noche la gente encontrara refugio  Sólo le aseguró que no volvería a permitir que se arremolinaran en el callejón de acceso a su fábrica y que molestasen en sus idas y venidas a los trabajadores y a Monsieur le Maire en persona.

-“¿Qué ha hecho usted, Jacquelet?”

-"Les he obligado a salir.  Ha hecho falta utilizar los caballos, no se querían mover"

-"¿Y dónde está esa gente ahora?"

\- "Con franqueza, Monsieur le Maire, no lo sé.  Esas ratas habrán encontrado otro agujero en el que esconderse"

Madeleine se forzó a desplegar su sonrisa de cortesía.  Sentía ganas de estrangular a ese “imbécile” con sus propias manos.  Pero no.  Tenía que guardar la compostura.  Le despidió.

Caía la noche y aún quedaba mucho por hacer.  Su corazón le pedía salir corriendo y empezar su ronda nocturna, dando limosnas y ayudando en lo posible.  Su cabeza le decía que debía quedarse en su despacho y centrarse en encontrar una solución más eficaz que aliviara a la mayor cantidad posible de personas.  ¡Dios, necesitaba ayuda!  ¡Tenía que guarecer a toda esa pobre gente!  Sus muertes pesaban sobre su conciencia como una losa…Ellos confiaban en que su Alcalde les protegería, pero hasta ahora, no había hecho nada.

La frustración pudo más.  Se levantó, cogió su abrigo y se marchó.  Quizá el aire frío le revitalizaría, quizá se le ocurriera algo.

Sus pasos le llevaron a los callejones más lúgubres y después al muelle.  Consiguió ver a algunos desgraciados refugiándose detrás de cajas apiladas, en algún portal e incluso junto a las barcas del muelle.  Estaba descorazonado.  Ese Jacquelet estaba resultando ser aún peor que Javert.

Javert.

¿Se alegraría de verle también esta noche?  Sus pasos le guiaron casi inconscientemente hasta la casucha donde vivía.  Cuando llegó a la puerta del edificio, dudó: el hombre estaría durmiendo a estas horas; pero por otra parte, pensó también que el policía no era la clase de persona que pudiera recibir muchas visitas: quizá un rato de compañía podría agradarle.  Intentó estimar dónde se encontraría la habitación del inspector y vio una débil luz encendida.  La decisión estaba tomada.

Cuando entró en la habitación encontró a Javert en la cama, brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y con el aspecto de haber estado librando una batalla, pero le recibió con una sonrisa tímida, pidiéndole que se sentara. 

De nuevo el silencio entre ellos.  Javert miraba a la pared de enfrente mientras Madeleine estudiaba la puntera de sus zapatos, que por cierto estaban muy mojados.

\- "¿Querría usted acercarme el periódico que hay encima de la mesa, por favor, Monsieur?

Madeleine hizo como se le pedía y observó como el hombre deshojaba el diario, haciendo cuatro gruesas bolas con las hojas que había separado.

-"Ahora, déme sus zapatos.  Están muy mojados, no puede usted quedarse así"

El alcalde pareció sorprendido pero obedeció.  Instantes más tarde, sus zapatos estaban concienzudamente forrados con papel de periódico en el interior y él mismo los acercaba a la estufa, junto con su abrigo.  Llevaba puestas las zapatillas del policía, que eran algo pequeñas para él pero confortables.  Algo de calidez en un día helado.

\- "¿Tiene usted noticias de la Comisaría; Monsieur?  Pensé que quizá alguno de los oficiales se pasaría por aquí para informarme, pero se ve que tienen cosas más urgentes que hacer"

-"En realidad, me consta que han estado bastante ocupados.  Jacquelet se ha dedicado a perseguir a los indigentes que se refugiaban bajo la bóveda del callejón de acceso a la fábrica.  Ahora se han dispersado.  Si el frío no levanta esta noche, me temo que mañana recogeremos tantos cadáveres que no sabremos donde enterrarlos.  He estado buscando a esas personas durante horas, pero ha sido en vano "  La cara de Madeleine se había ensombrecido aún más y las comisuras de sus labios caían amargamente.  Sus ojos se esforzaban en seguir mirando al suelo.

La mano de Javert alcanzó su antebrazo y se posó allí durante unos segundos.  Fue una sensación extraña y reconfortante.

-"Yo iría a buscarles, monsieur, pero me temo que no serviría para nada.  A estas horas, los que hayan tenido suerte habrán encontrado algún refugio y los demás..."  "Pero puedo intentarlo... quizá yo tenga más suerte que usted.."

-"No, Javert, -la sonrisa de Madeleine era profundamente triste- créame que he estado por todas partes y no los he visto.  De todos modos, lo último que necesita usted ahora es ponerse a patrullar"

\- "No tardaré en volver a Comisaría, Monsieur le Maire.  Aquí lo único que consigo es volverme loco.  Y tengo que parar a Jacquelet. Cree que por ser el más antiguo de la Estación tendría que haber ascendido y ocupar mi puesto.  Por eso está resentido.  Además, en mi opinión, es un "con fini""

Madeleine dejó escapar un bufido entre la sorpresa y la diversión.  Javert le sonrió levemente abochornado.  Se incorporó más sobre la almohada, intentando establecer contacto visual con el Alcalde pero era difícil debido a las vueltas que daba la habitación.  Se tapó el rostro con las manos, intentando centrarse.

-"¿Está usted bien, Javert?

-"Si señor, pero a veces pienso que todo sería más fácil si el mundo girase más despacio"

Esta vez la sonrisa de Madeleine fue franca.  No podía impedirlo: este tipo empezaba a gustarle.

-·"De todos modos, dijo Javert, hay algo que no acabo de entender: el callejón es de su propiedad, ¿no es cierto?"

-"Así es"

-"Y a usted no le importa que esas personas lo ocupen siempre y cuando dejen pasar a los trabajadores y mercancías"

-" Sí"

-"Entonces, ¿por qué no lo ha cerrado?"

\- "Cerrarlo?"

\- "Sí, al estilo militar.  Eso impediría que la lluvia, la nieve y el viento penetraran en el callejón.  Cierto que seguiría haciendo frío pero, sería más llevadero"

-"¿Eso se puede hacer?"

\- "Eso lleva haciéndose desde los tiempos de Julio César. Sería un refugio harto precario y provisional, pero le permitiría ganar tiempo hasta que llegue la primavera y pueda usted acometer algo más ambicioso"

-"¡Dígame cómo!"

-"En realidad es muy sencillo.  Dispone usted de arena de río en grandes cantidades: póngala a secar y después espárzala sobre el suelo.  Añada serrín y por encima ponga unos tablones de madera sin unir, de modo que puedan quitarse por la mañana.  Si el presupuesto le llega, puede fijar paneles de corcho o más tablones a las paredes del túnel"

\- "Con eso conseguiríamos hacer disminuir la humedad "

-"Cierto.  Después bastaría con poner cortinas en ambas entradas"

-"¿Cortinas?"

-"Sí.  Utilizando lona encerada de la que usan los carros de mercancías.  Se pueden unir entre sí con cordones y hacer que se deslicen mediante argollas.  Luego un sistema de poleas y podrá usted abrir y cerrar las cortinas a capricho.  En el cajón de la mesa debe haber papel y lápiz.  Si es tan amable de alcanzármelos, intentaré hacerle un esquema"

El amanecer les sorprendió trabajando febrilmente en el proyecto.  Podía hacerse.  Era barato y sería eficaz.  No tan bueno como un refugio pero  era mejor que dormir sobre la nieve.

Madeleine empezaba a comprender cómo funcionaba la mente de Javert.  Era un hombre metódico y ordenado en su forma de concebir ideas, como él mismo; era tenaz y horriblemente testarudo cuando se enfrentaba a un problema: le daba vueltas y vueltas hasta la obsesión, hasta encontrar una solución.  Y era lo suficientemente inteligente como para conformarse con que esa solución fuese la menos mala, si no podía ser la ideal.  A veces Madeleine fallaba en este punto.

Javert se acostumbraba con relativa facilidad a la presencia del Alcalde en sus espacios.  A pesar de sus andares de fiera y de su inagotable vigor, era en el fondo un hombre apacible y agradecido.  Cuando le vio bajar a buscar el desayuno estando todavía embutido en sus propias zapatillas, despeinado y con la mirada febril por la excitación que le producía el pequeño proyecto que se traían entre manos, Javert se sintió feliz.

Monsieur Madeleine volvió con dos tazones de café, pan fresco y mantequilla y empezó a untar el pan.  Luego vino a buscar al Inspector: le tendió ambos brazos como apoyo para incorporarse, lo izó por la cintura y vigiló su paso embutiendo uno de sus hombros por debajo del de policía.  Y desayunaron entre risas y comentarios insustanciales: él, Javert, hablando de tonterías con Monsieur le Maire.  Y Monsieur le Maire que le miraba con ojos brillantes.

Quizo posar su mano en la mejilla del hombre, rozar sus labios, beber de su risa.  Pero algo iba mal: Javert no tenía valor para dar el primer paso.  Por mucho que deseara a aquel hombre, jamás se arriesgaría al rechazo.  Se maldijo por ello, mientras Madeleine se despedía con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

Durante dos días no tuvo noticias del Alcalde.  Le esperó surcando su habitación con paso inestable.  Por las noches tampoco podía apartarle de su mente.  Se atormentaba pensando en cómo serían sus besos, casi podía sentirlos.  Deseaba dormir abrigado entre aquellos brazos enormes, acariciar su pecho y descubrir cada rincón de su cuerpo.  ¿Cómo se sentiría su verga en su mano?  ¿Qué diría cuando le tomase en su boca?  Javert se excitaba tanto que su propia erección dolía.  Varias veces intentó aliviarse, pero su cuello y su cabeza reventaban por el esfuerzo requerido y pronto la excitación pasaba, recubierta por el dolor.  Pero su mente le seguía acosando.  El deseo que sentía hacia ese hombre se había convertido en una necesidad, la única que cabía en su pensamiento.  Todo lo demás carecía de interés para él.

Al tercer día recibió un paquete y una carta.  De parte de Monsieur le Maire.  Era un bastón, uno bien sólido, con una empuñadura de acero redonda, que muy bien podía servir como arma si la ocasión lo requería.  En la carta, el Alcalde le decía que el bastón era un préstamo y también le adjuntaba la factura de la leña que había mandado traerle, diciéndole que cuando volviera a su puesto podría pagársela.  Javert quedó admirado de la habilidad de Madeleine para no herir su orgullo.

Tras otra noche de infierno entre los brazos imaginarios de Madeleine, decidió que iría a la Comisaría.  Quizá después pudiera pasar por el despacho de Monsieur le Maire y así agradecerle el préstamo.  Y Gymont.  Quería ver que su caballo estuviese bien atendido aunque estaba razonablemente seguro de que así sería.  Pero lo echaba de menos: si su cabeza y su cuello se lo permitían, lo cepillaría un poco, pasaría un rato con él.

La luz del día fue inmisericorde con él.  A su alrededor todo eran agujas blancas que se clavaban en sus ojos y le impedían ver con precisión.  Empezó a lagrimear.  Decidió calarse más el sombrero, buscando algo de sombra, pero fue en vano.

No obstante, ayudado por el bastón, su paso era más estable y llegó a la Comisaría sin problemas.  Una vez allí, los oficiales le saludaron con gruñidos, escapando de su paso.  Le hizo mucha gracia saber que sin duda no lo esperaban y disfrutó de sus caras de desconcierto.

Entró en su despacho y quedó horrorizado.

Una montaña de papeles le esperaba sobre su mesa.  Informes.  Cartas sin leer. Los habían ido apilando sin orden ni concierto, dejándolos donde cayeran.  Soltó un bufido.

-“Gautier!”

Un oficial joven, casi un muchacho, se presentó ante él.

-“Entre y cierre la puerta, por favor.  Necesito que clasifique todo ese lío.  Ponga a un lado las cartas que vienen de París y de Arras.  Son prioritarias.  Después separe usted los informes de pequeños delitos.  Si hay algún asunto importante, infórmeme.  Yo estaré en las cuadras si me necesita"

\- “Oui, Monsieur l’Inspecteur”

-“Ah!  Gautier, una cosa más.  ¿Conoce usted bien el Código Civil y las Ordenanzas Municipales?  Si no es así, empiece a estudiar."

Monsieur le Maire había terminado de poner en funcionamiento su "refugio provisional", comprobando que ofrecía un resultado aceptable y que era lo suficientemente funcional como para permitir que el su fábrica siguiera trabajando con normalidad.

Después se olvidó del asunto.  Había encontrado algo importante con lo que ocupar su mente: Fantine.  Era una prostituta a la que había arrancado literalmente de las garras de Jacquelet cuando la arrastraba a Comisaría.  La mujer estaba tan enferma que apenas si se sostenía en pié.  Había ido a visitarla ayer tarde al hospital, pero estaba inquieto y esa mañana quiso saber cómo había pasado la noche, así que se desvió de su camino hacia la Mairie.  Y había comprobado que la mujer no había mejorado, sino todo lo contrario  Una profunda pena le oprimía el corazón.  Él era el culpable del estado de esa pobre mujer... si sólo hubiera prestado atención... Si no se hubiese asustado tanto al ver a Javert... 

Javert.  Qué tontería.  Al fin y al cabo no era mal hombre.  Era fiable, cumplía con su deber a la perfección.  Además era servicial y sabía poner las ideas en práctica.  Quizá esta noche fuese a visitarle de nuevo.  A veces pensaba en esos ojos suyos que parecían querer acariciarle.  Y también, por qué no decirlo, en sus nalgas.  Ese tipo tenía el culo bien puesto.  Pero claro, se suponía que eso no tenía que formar parte de las cualidades que un Alcalde debía apreciar en sus subordinados...  Estupideces.  Hacía muchos años que Madeleine había enterrado la lujuria, igual que había enterrado el odio de Jean Valjean y su sed de venganza.

Estaba sentado junto a la cama de hospital cuando vio llegar al policía.  Llevaba el bastón y su paso era lento. Su sombrero descansaba bajo su brazo.  Madeleine se revolvió rápidamente dispuesto a echar de allí a cualquiera que intentara molestar a Fantine.  A cualquiera.  Y entonces se dejó acariciar por los ojos de Javert.  No quería creer que él le haría daño.  Decidió volver a sentarse y esperar.

El susto que la pobre mujer se llevó fue mayúsculo y calmarla fue una tarea que requirió los esfuerzos de ambos hombres.  Finalmente el inspector consiguió hacerle entender que no tenía ninguna intención de llevársela arrestada, que él estaba allí porque la ley le obligaba a tomarle declaración.  La mujer era apenas coherente en lo que les decía.  Sí, ella había arañado a Bematabois, pero lo había hecho para defenderse.  Él la había insultado, zarandeado y había introducido nieve en el escote de su vestido, lo había desgarrado, estropeándolo.  Y era el único vestido que ella poseía para trabajar.  Ella tenía que trabajar, la vida de su hija dependía de que ella pudiera pagar por su manutención.

-"Si no les doy el dinero, mi hija morirá", decía una y otra vez.  Madeleine quiso saber más.  Ella les contó que había dejado a su pequeña al cuidado de unos posaderos de Montfermeil porque no podía hacerse cargo de la niña y trabajar al mismo tiempo, pero la  criatura era enfermiza y sus cuidadores le demandaban cada vez más dinero para pagar sus gastos médicos.

Madeleine no aguantó más callado.  Prometió hacerse cargo de los gastos . Y prometió traer a la niña para que la mujer la viera.  Le aseguró que no permitiría que volviesen a separarse.

Javert le miraba escéptico.  No era la primera vez que veía algo así.  A eso se le llamaba extorsión.  Pero sabía que no iba a poder convencer a Monsieur le Maire, así que lo dejó ocuparse del asunto.  Después de todo, él era un hombre capaz y si se veía en problemas, quería creer que confiaría lo suficiente en su jefe de policía como para pedirle ayuda.  No obstante, sugirió que Fantine escribiera una carta en la que autorizara a Madeleine a hacerse cargo de la niña, por si se diera el caso de que la policía de Montfermeil se pusiera quisquillosa.

Cuando salían del hospital, el Alcalde dejó caer su mano sobre el hombro de Javert.

-"Gracias por no llevársela"

-"No tendría sentido.  Está demasiado enferma.  No creo que intente escapar.  Pero si sobrevive, temo que tendrá que enfrentarse a juicio por agresión"  Javert se hacía sombra sobre los ojos con una mano, pero seguía lagrimeando.

\- Lo sé -contestó Madeleine con pesadumbre.  Y de repente un destello cruzó por su cara:

\- "¿No ha visto usted todavía en funcionamiento el "refugio"?".

\- "No, Monsieur le Maire, todavía no he tenido ocasión.  El trabajo se ha acumulado en la oficina"

\- "¿Pero no debería usted estar todavía guardando cama?"

Javert agachó la cabeza y miró al suelo.  Sus cejas se arquearon en una disculpa.  A Madeleine le pareció un chiquillo al que hubieran pillado en falta.  Tuvo que esconder una sonrisa.

-"No conseguía aguantar más, Monsieur le Maire.  Voy con cuidado, no estoy haciendo esfuerzos"

-"No debería estar usted aquí de pié.  Vuelva a la Comisaría.  Voy a asegurarme de que no se exceda trabajando.  No pienso consentir que vuelva usted a dejar a mi ciudad entre las manos de Jacquelet"

Al caer la tarde, el alcalde se introdujo en la oficina del inspector y sin atender a excusas le obligó a ponerse el abrigo, el sombrero, a coger el bastón y a salir de allí.

Fueron a ver cómo se ponían en marcha los preparativos para dejar listo el "refugio".  Sólo se necesitaban dos operarios y una hora de trabajo.  Javert se aseguró de que Jacquelet se quedaba en su puesto de portero nocturno, reprimiendo a duras penas una sonrisa torcida que daba grima.

-"Si nos apresuramos en llegar a su apartamento quizá su casera pueda darnos algo de cenar" propuso Madeleine.

\- "Sí. Hoy toca uno de sus magníficos guisos de pescado que ni siquiera un gato se comería" respondió Javert.

\- "En ese caso nos tendremos que arreglar con el queso y las manzanas que llevo"

\- "¿Manzanas?"

\- "Sí, algo de fruta le vendrá bien para recuperarse, ¿no cree?"

Efectivamente el guiso era horrible.  Pero el pan estaba fresco y se dieron un festín con el queso que llevaba el alcalde.  Las manzanas eran exquisitas.  Javert no recordaba haberlas comido tan buenas en mucho tiempo.

Tras la cena se enzarzaron en una discusión acerca del acarreo de agua potable y de la conveniencia de reformar la gestión de las aguas residuales.  Ya eran capaces de disfrutar de los puntos de vista divergentes del otro, pero Javert estaba cansado.  Su cabeza dolía y tenía la sensación de estar flotando en una nube.  Madeleine lo miraba de un modo extraño, que no sabía interpretar.   En un momento dado, decidió quitarse el collarín de cuero de su uniforme que empezaba a fastidiarle en serio y también deshizo los primeros botones de su guerrera.  El otro hombre, interpretó esta acción como si fuese una señal, se arrodilló ante a él y empezó a desabrocharle la chaqueta.

Javert no podía respirar.  Su boca se secó.  La habitación giraba en torno suyo y se apoyó en los hombros del alcalde para no caer.  Pero esta vez no sólo dejó caer sus manos: lo acarició por encima de la tela, su palma buscaba el cuello del otro hombre.  Unos dedos impacientes se deslizaron por el pelo rizado de Madeleine, impresionados por su suavidad.  Mientras tanto, el alcalde se había deshecho de la chaqueta y se empleaba a fondo con su camisa.  Unos instantes y su torso estuvo desnudo.  Apenas sintió vergüenza, no tuvo tiempo: el otro hombre hundía su rostro en su pecho, sembrándolo de besos y abriéndose paso a través de su garganta hasta llegar a su boca.  Cuando sus labios se unieron, Javert sólo pudo pensar que aquello superaba con creces todo lo que hubiera imaginado.  Era torpe, con narices que chocaban y húmedo por las lenguas que trataban de unirse, que se buscaban y que no sabían muy bien cómo acariciarse.  Él se aferraba a la espalda de Madeleine, arrullándolo y a la vez anclándose a él para no dejarle escapar.  Su brazo derecho dolía tanto que casi ya no lo sentía.  Pero hubiera preferido cortárselo antes que dejar escapar al hombre que le abrazaba.  Durante ese tiempo, su compañero se afanaba con sus bombachos.  No fue difícil abrirlos y dejarlos caer hasta sus rodillas.  Un par de tirones de las botas y listo, sólo tapaban su desnudez unos calzoncillos.   Javert quiso corresponder, quitar la chaqueta y la camisa del alcalde, pero hacerlo sólo con su mano izquierda era casi imposible.  Tampoco los besos ansiosos que llovían sobre él ayudaban.  Madeleine se hizo cargo de la situación.  En unos segundos había mandado la chaqueta a la otra punta de la habitación y su camisa y pantalones bostezaban abiertos, invitándole a entrar.  Él lanzó su mano hacia el pecho del otro.  Era velludo.  Un vello suave que le hizo cosquillas en los labios al besarle.  Se entretuvo en sus pezones.  Eso le valió la recompensa de un dulce gemido.  La erección de Monsieur le Maire le acariciaba el vientre.  Su propia verga saltaba de impaciencia junto a la del hombre.  Entonces Madeleine le ayudó a levantarse de la silla,  y lo llevó a la cama, donde lo depositó con cuidado.  La cama era tan estrecha.  Tuvieron que ponerse de costado para caber los dos, ciñiendo sus cuerpos aún más y frotándose el uno contra el otro con deleite.  Los besos continuaban.  Eran más hábiles, más lascivos.  El alcalde acariciaba las nalgas de Javert, las amasaba y retorcía.  Pronto no pudo contenerse y echó su peso sobre el otro hombre mientras asía con fuerza sus caderas, apretaba sus muslos para que se unieran y empezaba a empujar entre sus ellos.

\- "Duele" dejó escapar Javert sin aliento.  "Me hace daño"

\- "¿El cuello?"

\- "Sí"

Entonces cayó sobre él otra lluvia de besos.  Madeleine lo volvió de espaldas, inmovilizó su cabeza dejando caer la suya propia encima y mientras frotaba su pene humedecido entre sus nalgas, asió la verga del otro y empezó a acariciarla con suavidad.  Su boca y su lengua se entretenían en el lóbulo de su oreja, aspirándolo.

Él no aguantaría mucho.  Dios, se estaba deshaciendo entre las manos de ese hombre.  Jamás había tenido sensaciones como esas.  Jamás había permitido a nadie acercarse a él lo suficiente como para besarle así, como para tocarle de ese modo.  Pronto, pronto...

Entonces Madeleine lo volvió otra vez, de modo que sus rostros se enfrentaran directamente.  Lo besó de un modo feroz, más dientes que labios.  Y uniendo sus vergas entre sus manos callosas, empezó a imprimirles un ritmo al principio suave y que fue ganando en velocidad.  Al tercer envite, Javert ahogando un quejido grave, alcanzó el éxtasis.  Al poco se le unió Madeleine, en completo silencio.

Sus miembros temblaban en la oscuridad mientras yacían abrazados y concediéndose besos lánguidos ya desprovistos de la fiebre que los había poseído minutos antes.  Javert se arrebujó contra el pecho del otro hombre, descansando su brazo derecho sobre su cintura y mientras Madeleine le acariciaba tiernamente el cabello, se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando despertó solo en su cama temió que todo hubiera sido un sueño, que su imaginación hubiera vuelto a engañarle.

Pero encima de la mesa vio un objeto envuelto y una nota.  Se levantó como mejor pudo -no era tarea fácil- y cruzó la habitación.  Dentro de la cajita de madera forrada de seda azul había unas lentes ahumadas y en el papel, unas pocas pala bras: "Ya me las devolverás cuando no las necesites.  Cuídate, no quiero esperar más para tenerte.  Jean"


	5. Vous n'avez rien compris

Jean Valjean no era ningún santo.  Así había sobrevivido a Toulon.  Cuando un compañero estaba demasiado cansado o demasiado enfermo como para comer su ración, él se había hecho cargo.  Había aprendido a no enfadar a los guardias tardando demasiado en ponerse a trabajar ni remoloneando cuando hacía alguna labor, lo que siempre acababa valiendo algún palo a quien osase hacerlo.  Había aprendido a ser diligente.  Había aprendido a mirar al suelo por mucho que un guardia le insultara.  Había aprendido a no limpiarse el salivazo que alguno de ellos le enviara a través de la cara.

Y había aprendido a tomar lo que se le daba.  Por las noches, nadie se atrevió nunca a molestarle, a pedirle lo que ya era sabido que no deseaba entregar.  Pero de vez en cuando, alguno se le acercaba, ofreciéndosele.

Valjean no quería putas.  No protegería a nadie.  Nunca se aficionó a ningún hombre en particular.  Pero en las noches de frío y de desesperanza, cuando el mundo se reducía a la dura banqueta de madera, al hedor y al ruido de las cadenas, cuando intentaba dormir y no podía aunque su cuerpo estuviera exhausto, si alguien se le acercaba, a veces, él lo tomaba.

Lo hacía como hacía todo lo demás, con diligencia y sigilo, sin promesas.  Procuraba ser considerado en la medida de sus posibilidades y satisfacer a su ocasional compañero, -había descubierto que si el hombre en cuestión se retorcía y jadeaba bajo sus empujes su propio placer se incrementaba-, pero tampoco era algo que le quitase el sueño.  Tenía la seguridad de que jamás forzó a nadie.  Pero aquello en Toulon significaba más bien poco.

Cuando se convirtió en Monsieur Madeleine procuró dejar todo esto atrás, como parte de un pasado al que no quería regresar.  Lo había enterrado tan profundamente como había escondido las cicatrices de látigo de su espalda y rara vez pensaba en ello.  Cuando lo hacía, era durante sus sueños y aunque acababa manchando sus sábanas, no tenía sensación de haber obtenido placer en ello.

La noche pasada con Javert había sido una completa decepción. Javert despertaba esa antigua ansia en él.  Había desenterrado las pulsiones de Jean Valjean -con todo el peligro que eso suponía- sólo para encontrarse con un hombre que no sabía lo que quería, peor, que estaba tan enfermo que era incapaz de moverse y de entregarle lo que él deseaba.

Sin embargo, por primera vez en su vida, se había encaprichado.  Tenía que tenerlo.  Y ahí acabaría todo.  Porque en un mundo como el suyo, que era tan estricto como Toulon en muchos aspectos, ¿qué otra posibilidad cabía?

Pensaba en todo esto sentado en su despacho de la Alcaldía, esperando a que pasaran las horas.  Hoy vendría Javert a entregarle su informe semanal.  Quizá conseguiría hacerle entender la situación.  En caso contrario, haría lo posible por olvidar esa necesidad que empezaba a tomar forma en su vientre y que no podía permitirse llevar más allá.

 

Javert estaba confuso.  Claro que últimamente ese parecía ser su estado natural. ¿Qué había querido decir con eso de "tenerte"?  Se sentía como una furcia.  Una que hubiera hecho mal su trabajo.

A pesar de todas las atenciones que había recibido de Monsieur le Maire -Jean- durante la noche pasada, sentía que le había decepcionado.  Ese dolor que iba de mal en peor le había impedido yacer con él tal y como el hombre había deseado.  Todo lo demás había sido un remiendo.  Algo dentro de él se lo decía.

Aún así, el hubiera dado todo lo que poseía por tener a Jean esta noche también.  Hubiese soportado el dolor.  Todo lo que él quisiera.

Y luego estaba esa nota. ¿Por qué no se había despedido? ¿Por qué insistía en "prestarle" cosas?  A estas alturas, él ya tenía muy claro que el bastón y las lentes los había comprado para él y que no esperaba que le devolviese el dinero de la leña.

El pánico se apoderó de él: ¿qué le diferenciaba de la puta de su madre?  Nada. 

Ella había sido una buena mujer.  Así la recordaba él.  Le cantaba en la celda y le enseñó las estrellas.  Le enseñó que Polaris le mostraría siempre el camino.  Pero las cosas no eran fáciles y tenía que ocuparse de ese canijo que tenía por hijo.  Ese incapaz medio muerto de hambre, siempre con frío, siempre enfermo.

Por culpa de ese hijo empezó a recibir a los guardias en su celda, a cambio de alguna manta extra, o de algo de comida.

Cuando cumplió su condena fue todavía peor.  El desfile de hombres era incesante y todos le hacían daño, todos se subían encima de ella y la aplastaban mientras rugían y repetían palabras que él no podía entender.

Y Javert permanecía mudo, en su rincón, sabiendo que él era el culpable de que a su madre le hicieran tanto daño.  Odiaba a esos hombres con todas sus fuerzas.  Después aprendió que cuando le llamaban hijo de puta, tenía que callarse, porque eso no era un insulto sino la simple verdad.

Pero su madre había sido una buena mujer, que cultivaba sus tradiciones a pesar de no poder volver a su familia por haber engendrado un hijo con un gadjó.  Un niño feo y endeble que había conseguido hacer de su vida un martirio. Aún así, le enseñó a hablar el caló, por si alguna vez el clan decidiera abrirle sus brazos.

Eso no había pasado, porque Javert había renegado con todas sus fuerzas de su sangre gitana. Y no estaba dispuesto a dar marcha atrás.  ¿Para qué, si habían vuelto la espalda a su madre cuando más los necesitó?

Pues ahora sentía que Monsieur Madeleine pretendía lo mismo con él.  Ya sabía que quizá sólo fueran imaginaciones suyas, que tal vez estaba siendo injusto, pero la manera en que lo zarandeó la noche anterior, moviéndolo como si fuera un muñeco de trapo, la exigencia que había escondida en cada uno de sus besos, la furia con la que trepó encima suya le daban la razón.

Pensó en el doctor Martin y en cómo le había dicho que una vida sin afecto no merecía ser vivida.  Y también comprendió que Madeleine no sentía ningún afecto por él.  No es que se lo pudiera reprochar al hombre.  Tampoco es que hubieran tenido muchas ocasiones de pasar tiempo juntos ni de conocerse.

Por ahora, de lo único de lo que disponía en su vida -siempre según los estándares del doctor Martin- era de un afecto por Monsieur le Maire que no era correspondido.  Y de una nueva visión del mundo que no le permitía abstenerse del sufrimiento que veía a su alrededor.  Eso estaba bien, pero era extremadamente doloroso y frustrante.  Además estaba su capacidad de cambiar las cosas.  Débil, reducida... pero existente. 

Javert ya no sería el hijo de puta gitano que aceptaba las cosas porque sí, porque se lo decían. Tendría que ser muy listo si pretendía conservar su puesto como Jefe de la Policía de Montreuil.  Pero él no había llegado hasta donde estaba por ser particularmente tonto.

Cogió la factura de la leña, los lentes y el bastón.  Buscó todo el dinero que pudo reunir.  Empeñó sus libros, su tabaquera de plata y hasta su abrigo nuevo.

Así pudo adquirir un buen bastón usado, con una fuerte empuñadura de plomo.  Pasaría sin los lentes.  Y sin las cenas durante algún tiempo.  Pero esta noche devolvería todas sus ofrendas a Monsieur le Maire y estaría en paz con él.

Las horas pasaron lentamente mientras esperaba el momento de hacer su informe a Monsieur le Maire.  Hoy tampoco patrullaría, se dedicaría a tareas administrativas.  Había varias cartas por leer, una de ellas procedente de París que atrajo su atención.

Y al caer la noche, con su paso inseguro, su bastón de plomo y todo lo que debía a Madeleine, se dirigió a la Alcaldía.

 

Le recibió como siempre el Secretario.  El Alcalde, como siempre, le hizo esperar.  El aguantó estoicamente con su sombrero debajo del brazo.

Cuando estuvo delante del hombre, por más que luchó contra ello, el rubor se adueñó de su cara.  Lo sentía extenderse por su cuello y hombros. No se atrevía a levantar los ojos del suelo.

Madeleine parecía impacientarse.  Aclaró varias veces la garganta.  Se removió en la silla.  Abrochó y desabrochó su chaqueta. Finalmente, viendo que el hombre no se decidía a hablar,  dejó caer un -"Y bien, Inspector".

-Ha llegado una carta de Paris, Monsieur.  Se me ordena ir a Arras para confirmar la identidad de un preso fugado.

\- ¿Confirmar?

\- Sí, en realidad, si el fiscal ha hecho bien su trabajo, a estas alturas no debe quedar duda de la identidad del convicto  Yo coincidí durante bastantes años con el prisionero en Toulon, por eso me han convocado.  Usaré mi caballo de servicio, pero temo que deberé ausentarme de la ciudad durante un par de días.

Monsieur le Maire seguía inquieto.  Le miraba a la cara- lo cual no era su costumbre- e intentaba coger su mirada.

Javert no se lo permitió.

-¿Alguna cosa más, inspector?

Las palabras lucharon por brotar como un río de su boca.  Pero no.  Tenía que serenarse y tratar de ser el mismo de siempre.  El Javert de antes.

-"Un asunto personal si Monsieur le Maire me lo permite.  Le devuelvo los lentes y el bastón.  Como puede ver, ya he conseguido uno yo mismo.  Y aquí traigo el dinero de la factura de la leña.  Le agradezco a usted que se haya tomado tantas molestias por mí, pero le aseguro que en el futuro eso ya no será necesario"

Madeleine se quedó boquiabierto.  De todas las cosas que había pensado decir o escuchar aquella noche, esa era con seguridad, la última.

-Javert, no era necesario que lo hiciese usted con tanta urgencia  Entre nosotros hay cierta confianza, a estas alturas.

-Entre nosotros no hay nada, Monsieur.

-Pero ¿cómo ha llegado usted a esa conclusión? Yo no lo entiendo.  Madeleine miraba sus manos, parecía molesto, tirando del nudo de su corbata a intervalos regulares.  Incluso sus mejillas se arrebolaron levemente.

\- Porque usted no ha comprendido nada.  No entiende lo que siento.  Ni lo que deseo. Porque yo no soy capaz de entender por qué usted es capaz de ejercer tanta piedad hacia los demás y sin embargo juega conmigo.  No hay nada entre nosotros.  Javert miraba a la pared de enfrente, en posición de firmes.  Sus ojos se habían humedecido, pero eso tampoco era una novedad... últimamente la luz le molestaba tanto…

Madeleine estaba sin habla.  Muy contrariado.  ¿Quién creía ese mequetrefe que era?  En Toulon había apalizado a tipos como él sólo por haberse atrevido a mirarle.  Pero ya no estaba en Toulon.  Ese hombre le estaba rechazando, a pesar de que él le había hecho saber que le deseaba.  Era la primera vez en su vida que Jean Valjean había admitido desear a alguien.  Y Valjean no callaría hasta que tuviera su presa.  Madeleine se levantó de la silla, se acercó al policía: ¿Acaso hice algo que le molestó? ¿Acaso esperaba usted algo más de mí?

\- Non, Monsieur.  Para mí todo fue perfecto.  Salvo que usted en realidad no estaba allí conmigo.  Era una cáscara hueca.

-Está usted loco; Javert

-Desde luego, señor.  Lo estoy. 


	6. Avoir le choix

Si cerraba los ojos, podía sentir el sol de Provenza sobre su piel.  Si se esforzaba un poco más, oiría las cigarras que le aletargaban en las tardes de verano.  Allí estaba, su espalda apoyada contra el árbol grande, su mano levantada contra el sol que le acariciaba, viendo como las sombras se mecían entre sus dedos, y detrás de él alguien reía.  Era una risa pura y sólo quiso volverse un poco para ver quién era tan feliz.  Estuvo a punto de caerse del caballo.

Gymont lo llevaba con paso estable de vuelta a Montreuil.  Había pensado que serían dos dias.  En realidad habían sido cinco.  Dos días de viaje y tres de montar guardia disimuladamente ante el palacio de Justicia.  Estaba exhausto.  Había estado lloviendo toda la noche y ahora en el frío del amanecer, notó que se le helaban los huesos.  No faltaba mucho.  Llegaría a casa y dormiría en un camisón limpio y seco.  Después comería algo.  Había hecho su trabajo.  Todo estaba en orden.  Ya no faltaba mucho.  Si al menos pudiera parar este putain de mal au crâne, todo sería más fácil.

Cuando iba llegando a comisaría Gaumont salió corriendo y le gritó:

"- Inspector, Monsieur le Maire quiere verle con urgencia.  Lleva dos días preguntando por usted"

No se molestó en bajarse del caballo.  Tampoco en contestar.  A esta hora Madeleine estaría en la fábrica.

En su vida había visto escaleras más escarpadas de las de la entrada a la fábrica.  Su pierna derecha tropezaba con el borde de los escalones.  Hacía tiempo que ya no sentía su brazo.  Si el Secretario de Monsieur le Maire le hacía esperar, estaba seguro de que esta vez, como mínimo, lo estamparía contra la pared.  Para hacerlo, le sobraba con la mano izquierda.

Madeleine estaba como siempre sentado tras su escritorio.  Pero algo era diferente.  Una especie de tormenta había tenido lugar en el despacho.  Había desorden, cosas fuera de su sitio.  Ese no era el estilo del alcalde.

Se cuadró como siempre hacía y esperó a que Monsieur le Maire levantara la vista de sus papeles.

Cuando le miró, no era el Madeleine apacible y de sonrisa beatífica que solía reinar tras el escritorio.  Había tormenta en esos ojos.  Javert sintió que su estómago se removía.

"-¡Ah, Inspector  Por fin ha decidido honrarnos con su presencia!"

"-Acabo de llegar, Monsieur le Maire.  De Arras.  El juicio se ha prolongado más de lo previsto"

Madeleine estudió el rostro que tenía ante sí.  Como siempre, era hermético.  Como siempre, profesional.  No conseguiría extraer la información que buscaba si no era preguntando directamente.  Y eso era justamente lo que no quería hacer.

"-Creo que su último informe fue negligente, Inspector.  Tendré que enviar una queja de usted al subprefecto."

"-¿Negligente, Monsieur?  Le informé de que iba a Arras a testimoniar contra un preso fugado.  No consideré necesario abrumarle con más detalles.  ¿De qué podría haberle servido saber que ese preso era un tal Jean Valjean?"

"-Eso no lo decide usted, Javert  Ese individuo es sumamente peligroso.  Y yo tengo que saber si anda por la comarca yo tengo que ..." Madeleine se levantó y se dio la vuelta, intentando serenarse.  Simplemente no podía.  Los instintos de Jean Valjean tomaban la delantera: huir, poner distancia entre ese hombre y su persona.  Olvidar todo lo que había sido su mundo en los últimos ocho años y empezar de nuevo.

Javert permanecía inmutable frente al escritorio.  Estaba presenciando un espectáculo curioso:  Monsieur le Maire perdía los nervios.  Pero él sólo podía pensar en que sus pies ya no le sostenían y en su cabeza que latía y latía con la intención secreta de reventar.  Todo lo demás parecía distante e irreal.  Sólo estaban él y su cuerpo que le traicionaba.  Desde un lugar muy lejano de su conciencia, habló.  Quería silencio. Y sólo así lo conseguiría.

"- Si puedo hablar con franqueza, Monsieur, Valjean no es más peligroso que cualquier otro tonto puede llegar a serlo.  Le he visto salvar vidas.  Y le he visto huyendo cuando no tenía dónde ir.  Cumplió una condena de 19 años, cuando su primera sentencia fue de cinco.  Él ya cumplió con la justicia.  Cumplió su tiempo.  Perseguirle es legal, pero quizá no sea justo.  No ha vuelto a cometer delitos que se sepa ..."

"- ¿Se da usted cuenta de lo que está diciendo, Inspector?"- En este punto los ojos de Madeline estaban abiertos salvajemente, perdía el control de esa máscara suya que tan bien le había servido durante tanto tiempo.

"-Digo que de todos modos da igual, Monsieur le Maire.  Ese hombre Champmathieu a estas horas ha sido condenado por robar manzanas.  Y de eso era bien culpable, se lo aseguro."

"- ¿No era Valjean?"  El corazón de Madeleine luchaba por salir fuera de su pecho

"- No Monsieur.  El hombre tenía una complexión física parecida, pero ahí acababa todo.  No llevaba en sus muñecas, tobillos ni cuello las marcas de 19 años de cadenas.  Muchos de ellos, Valjean los pasó con dobles cadenas.  Sí, Champmathieu ha estado en galeras, pero no con una condena semejante."

"De todos modos,  - Javert ya no conseguía detener el torrente de palabras que caía de su boca- hay una cicatriz distintiva que el acusador había pasado por alto.  Un corte en la cabeza.  En la parte izquierda. Abarca desde poco antes de llegar a la mitad hasta la coronilla, donde se bifurca.  Está en los informes.  Que evidentemente no habían mandado pedir a Toulon.  Por eso el proceso se alargó más.  Hubo que esperar"

"- Pero usted lo recordaba"

"- Hay muchas cosas que recuerdo de Toulon, monsieur.  Ese informe lo escribí yo.  En cualquier caso, no se le acusó de ser Jean Valjean."

Madeleine sentía que las rodillas le temblaban.  Tuvo que sentarse.  Recomponer su máscara ante los ojos de Javert.

Pero Javert estaba muy lejos, escuchaba las cigarras apoyado en su árbol mientras alguien reía suavemente.

Monsieur le Maire no había prestado ni un segundo de atención al Inspector.  Parecía tener el mismo aspecto de siempre, pero su mirada estaba vacía, perdida.  Su abrigo goteaba profusamente sobre el entarimado y Madeleine comprendió que el resto de su indumentaria estaría igualmente empapado.  Sus labios tenían un tinte azul.  ¿Por qué demonios ese hombre testarudo se había empeñado en ir a Arras con el caballo de servicio - afrontando la lluvia, la nieve, el frío y estando todavía enfermo - en vez de tomar las diligencias de línea?

  La respuesta era obvia  Para tener libertad de movimientos.  Si el periódico hubiera llegado antes, si él hubiera sabido antes lo del juicio, se hubiera precipitado a Arras, estaba seguro de ello.  Hubiera declarado ante todos que él era el auténtico Jean Valjean.  Lo hubiera perdido todo.  Pero antes hubiera tenido que pasar por encima de Javert.

"-¿Javert? ¿Javert me oye usted?"

"-Perdone, Monsieur, me he distraído"

"-Decía que puede volver a su puesto."

"-Como mande, monsieur."

El inspector Javert se cuadró y dejó que su cuerpo asumiera el control.  Ya no sentía su brazo derecho.  Su pierna estaba embotada, como recubierta de algodón.  Cuando enfocaba la vista, encontraba manchas borrosas que cambiaban caprichosamente.  Sólo tenía que llegar a su caballo.  Nadie pareció prestarle atención cuando bajaba las escaleras de la fábrica.  Nadie lo miró cuando montó torpemente .  Gymont lo pondría a salvo.  Le llevaría a casa.

Iba pensando en Jean Valjean.  Pensando en por qué ese hombre que por lo demás parecía sensato se empeñó una y otra vez en intentar escapar.  Pensó en qué haría él si le robaran la esperanza.

 Su vida tenía un objetivo: Servir a la ley .  Podía soportar el desdén de los que le rodeaban, la frugalidad en la que vivía y no tener expectativas de que su situación mejorara porque su vida tenía sentido.  Cuando se iba a dormir sabía que había hecho algo bueno, que era un miembro valioso de la sociedad.

Pero para cumplir su objetivo necesitaba un cuerpo entrenado.  Un cuerpo fuerte.  Y ya no lo tenía.

Pensó en Valjean .  Mientras estuvo en Toulon ni su vida ni su muerte le pertenecieron.  A los presos que se rehusaban a comer, los alimentaban a la fuerza.  Los que daban signos de quererse arrojar al mar o de hacer algo desesperado eran sometidos a vigilancia especial.  Incluso de noche.

Pero él, Javert, en última instancia, era libre.  Él podía dejarse morir. No sería difícil.

Además estaba su árbol, el calor sobre su cara.  Y aquella risa.  Esta vez se volvió para ver a su madre riendo.

 

"- Monsieur le Maire, Monsieur le Maire!"

Las voces le llamaban desde el callejón adyacente a la escalera de su oficina.  Los niños parecían en gran estado de agitación.  Hombres y mujeres se agachaban junto a un bulto que yacía en el suelo.  Un hombre sujetaba el caballo de servicio de Javert.

"- Monsieur le Maire!  El Inspector ha tenido un accidente!"

 


	7. La paix

Madeleine salió de su despacho todo lo rápido que pudo con esa pierna suya que se resentía en invierno.  Con satisfacción vio cómo un equipo de hombres se acercaban con unas parihuelas.  Como él había instruido.

Para cuando llegó hasta donde estaba el Inspector, éste estaba sentado sobre su propia sangre y gritaba algo así como: "Foutez moi la paix, nom de Dieu" a las múltiples manos que intentaban asirlo.  A pesar de su buena voluntad, los hombres que intentaban ayudarle se fueron retirando tras recibir un par de golpes.

 Javert en estado puro.  No se habría hecho mucho daño.

Se acercó intentando no sobresaltarle.  Una brecha abierta en su cabeza manaba sangre, así como su nariz.  Él no parecía notarlo.  De hecho no parecía notar gran cosa.

"Javert, soy Madeleine ¿me oye usted?"  No hubo reacción.  Decidió agacharse y ponerse dentro de su campo visual.  "Javert, se ha dado un golpe, tenemos que llevarle al hospital" y como respuesta, un gancho con el puño izquierdo que falló por poco.  Decidió inmovilizarle cogiéndolo por las muñecas.  No fue fácil alcanzar su mano izquierda que presentaba gran resistencia, mientras que la derecha parecía muerta.  "Javert , soy Madeleine no me reconoce?"

Hizo un signo a sus empleados para que acercaran las parihuelas.  Javert parecía haberse calmado.

"¿Dónde está mi caballo?"

"Se lo han llevado.  Están cuidando de él"

Una mirada escéptica y e l labio superior de Javert se rizó, dejando ver los dientes cubiertos de sangre.  Silbó.  Su caballo escapó del muchacho que lo sujetaba y llegó al trote.  Los hombres, incluso Madeleine, tuvieron que apartarse de su camino, el animal no se detendría.  Aprovechando la confusión, Javert se sujetó al estribo y en un momento estuvo de pie.  Luego asió el pomo de la silla y sin aparente esfuerzo, de un salto estuvo sobre su montura.  Con la manga se limpió la sangre que le tapaba un ojo.  Sin volverse, chasqueó la lengua y caballo y jinete desaparecieron.

"Diablo de hombre" dijo Madeleine sin pensar.  A su alrededor, varias cabezas asintieron.

Y todos volvieron a su trabajo. 

Monsieur le Maire no pudo apartar de su mente al inspector aquella tarde.  Tampoco durante la noche.  ¿Habría ido al hospital?   Lo dudaba.  Seguramente estaría en su guarida, lamiéndose las heridas, como cualquier gato montés.

No conseguía entender a ese hombre.  No, por más que lo intentase.  Le había rechazado y todavía seguía sin comprender el motivo.  ¿Acaso había sido demasiado brusco con él?  A estas alturas y siendo un hombre maduro, Madeleine pensaba que Javert debía tener las ideas bien claras cuando se medió en la cama con él ¿o no?  ¿Acaso esperaba que lo cortejaran como a una doncella?  Esta idea le pareció ridícula.  Y sin embargo.  ¿Y si realmente esa hubiera sido su primera vez?  Estúpido.  De cualquier modo, él no había sido brusco.  Cierto que estuvo decepcionado cuando no pudo obtener lo que esperaba.  Pero no había sido desconsiderado.  No lo había herido.  Ni siquiera le había hecho saber lo defraudado que estaba.  Quizá ese era el problema.  Quizá tenía que haberlo sometido allí mismo y tomado por la fuerza.  Al menos ya se lo habría quitado de la cabeza y la vida hubiera seguido su curso, sin importar cuánto el inspector podría haber llegado a odiarle.

Sin embargo Javert le había protegido.  Cada vez le quedaban menos dudas.  No haberle informado de que el nombre del preso al que iban a juzgar era Jean Valjean no había sido un olvido.  Había estado 5 días expuesto al frío, la lluvia y la nieve, subido a un caballo para protegerle.  ¿O sólo había sido un intento desesperado de atrapar a Valjean?  No podía saberlo.  Pero su corazón le decía que Javert intentaba que la vida de Madeleine no se viera interrumpida.   Prácticamente lo había declarado en su oficina: "perseguir a Valjean puede ser legal, pero no creo que sea justo", había dicho  Qué loco.

¿Qué tenía ese hombre en la cabeza?   

Gymont le había llevado a casa.  Pero él no podría acompañarlo a la cuadra.  No podría cepillarle ni darle de beber, ya no le quedaban fuerzas.  Acercó su cara al hocico del animal, que se asustó al oler la sangre.  Le acarició unos momentos los flancos para tranquilizarlo y se lo confió al muchacho de la portera.  Era un buen chico, él se encargaría.

Otra escalera.  Y su cuerpo cada vez más roto.  No importaba.  Esta vez no tenía prisa.

Su habitación le esperaba ordenada, oscura y fría.  Las fuerzas ya no le llegaban.  Su ropa estaba pegajosa por la lluvia y la sangre.  Con movimientos lentos se deshizo de las botas y del pantalón.  No podía quitarse la chaqueta.  Malditos botones.  Si al menos tuviera su mano derecha.  Empezó a tirar con fuerza de las solapas y los  botones y cierres empezaron a saltar, la camisa a rasgarse.  Recogió todo el lío de ropa y lo arrojó al rincón más lejano de la habitación.  Ya sólo quería dormir. 

Cojeando fue hacia su cama.  Agarró la almohada y la tiró al suelo.  Se envolvió en la manta rugosa y se tumbó sobre el suelo de madera.  Se hizo un ovillo, con el pecho tocando sus rodillas.

Los sonidos de la casa lo mecieron.  En el edificio vivían varias familias.  Algunas tenían niños pequeños.  Muchas veces esos bebés le habían despertado durante la noche .  Pero descubrió que las madres los acunaban a menudo.  Eso le permitía dormir a él también.  Dejó de molestarle que los niños lloraran.

Ahora el inspector Javert oía las voces que venían del piso de abajo y de los apartamentos colindantes.  No entendía lo que decían pero oía las risas y también los gritos.  Se dejaba mecer por esas voces que robaba.  Porque él era un ladrón, igual que Jean Valjean.  Él robaba trozos de las vidas de otras personas que no serían jamás la suya, sólo oyendo los tonos y la musicalidad.  Sí, él era el peor de los ladrones.

Se dejó llevar por los sonidos y cayó en un profundo sopor como no había conocido.

Toussaint era una mujer recia.  Había entrado al servicio de Madeleine antes de que fuera nombrado alcalde.  Y sólo pedía a Dios poder seguir trabajando para él mientras tuviera fuerzas y necesidad de ganarse el sustento.

Monsieur le Maire era un patrón considerado y generoso.  No tenía hábitos especialmente molestos ni era desordenado, lo cual facilitaba bastante su trabajo.

Toussaint había llegado a tener gran aprecio a Madeleine.  Por eso sufría al verlo consumirse día tras día sin comer ni dormir.

Madeleine era un hombre en apariencia afable, siempre con una sonrisa dispuesta para conceder benevolencia o confianza.  Pero era un trozo de hielo.  Toussaint lo sabía.  Jamás había permitido a nadie acercarse a su casa ni entablar amistad profunda con él.  Podía discutir con alguien acerca de tal o cual hecho bíblico, pero era incapaz de expresar una opinión personal acerca de algo que sucediera a alguno de sus vecinos, a menos que fuera para compadecerse y ayudar en lo posible.  Tampoco le oyó hablar de política, sólo de sus planes para aumentar la prosperidad de la zona.

Entre las damas despertaba interés, se comentaba su aspecto fornido, su dulzura y por qué no decirlo, su dinero también resultaba atractivo.  Él era cortés con todas y cada una de las señoras que se le acercaban.  Y nada más.

Ahora, Madeleine sufría y Toussaint no era capaz de adivinar el motivo.  Intentar averiguarlo era impensable.

Un día llegó un chicuelo diciendo que tenía un mensaje para Monsieur la Maire.  No era una carta, sólo un recado.  La casera del inspector Javert le hacía saber que se había retrasado en el pago del alquiler y que llevaban más de una semana sin verlo.  Según todas las apariencias, estaba encerrado dentro de su habitación, pero nadie sabía si estaba vivo o muerto.  En cualquier caso y como Monsieur era la única visita que el inspector había tenido desde que tomó el piso, habían decidido informarle.

Aquella noche, cuando el alcalde volvió de la fábrica y estuvo claro que tampoco cenaría, Toussaint le transmitió el mensaje.  La reacción de Monsieur Madeleine la asustó.  Se levantó de su silla con tal ímpetu que la derribó.  Recogió su abrigo, su sombrero y salió corriendo.  Sin mirar la hora tardía, se dirigió al apartamento de Javert y aporreó la puerta.  Sin respuesta.

Entonces le pidió la llave a la portera, que se mostró reacia a entregársela.  Javert la tenía bien enseñada.  Pero el señor Alcalde amenazó con derribar la puerta.  Durante un momento la mujer consideró la complexión física del hombre que tenía ante ella.  Estuvo segura de que rompería la puerta, así que le entregó la llave y una linterna.

Mientras se afanaba por abrir la puerta pensó que quizá tendría que haber venido a visitarle, como había hecho otras veces.  Pero estaba seguro de no ser bienvenido.  No había tenido valor.  Y ahora trató de inhalar profundamente y de enfrentarse a todas las furias de la tierra desatadas.

Madeleine no estaba preparado para lo que vio.  Aquello no formaba parte de su experiencia, sino de la de Jean Valjean.  Un hombre tirado en el suelo, tapado apenas con una manta, cabeza y cara cubiertos de sangre seca, sin agua, inconsciente ... aquello sólo sucedía en las celdas de aislamiento.  Algo se desgarró en su pecho.  Algo que le hablaba del dolor que había olvidado.  Las lágrimas que ya no creía tener se le escapaban.  Corrió hacia Javert y se arrodilló, tomando su cabeza en su regazo y rogándole a Dios que le dejara enmendar el error que había cometido.

"Te estás dejando morir" "Te estás dejando morir"

La voz de Monsieur le Maire le llegaba entre brumas.  Oírle le provocaba emoción, pero no podía decidir si le importaba o no.  Sólo era otro sueño.  Últimamente había soñado mucho.  A veces era agradable.  Sintió algo fresco sobre sus labios.  Agua.  Pero él no quería agua.  Lo levantaron como a un niño.  La sensación le provocó vértigo.  Después el coche de caballos.  Un trayecto corto.  Alguien lo sostenía en brazos.  Olía a jabón y a ropa limpia.  Olía como Madeleine.  Sí, definitivamente, este era un sueño agradable.

Cuando Toussaint abrió la puerta para encontrarse a Madeleine con los ojos inyectados en sangre y un bulto de más de 6 pies de largo entre los brazos, empezó a comprender.

"Agua, agua", gritaba el Alcalde desesperado.  "Tiene que beber"

"Déjelo sobre el canapé, Monsieur.  Vamos a intentar despertarle"  Corrió a buscar una palangana y paños a la cocina.  El Alcalde había destapado la cara que se abrigaba tras las mantas.  Toussaint mojaba los paños y los ponía sobre el rostro del inspector, dejando que el agua corriera generosamente.  Prestó especial atención a la boca, obligándole a abrirla con una mano y estrujando un paño limpio sobre ella.  No había reacción.  Madeleine miraba con los ojos desencajados, pasándose los dedos por el pelo una y otra vez.  Un nuevo intento.  No quería beber.

Toussaint pensó que el inspector siempre le había recordado a su Émile.  Su segundo hijo.  Militar de carrera.  Desagradable, serio y trabajador.  Y tan testarudo como una mula.  Le dejó ir un par de sopapos.  Otros dos.  Un par de ojos soñolientos la miraron desde muy lejos.  Ojos perdidos.

Sujetó al inspector por la barbilla, lo miró con severidad y le dijo muy firmemente: "Ahora vas a beber.  Da igual que no quieras.  Es lo que tienes que hacer y lo harás"

Le acercó un vaso a la boca, sujetándole la cabeza.  Un trago de agua .  Dos.  Se atragantaba.  Toussaint seguía mirando fijamente sus ojos.  "No te vayas, no te atrevas a dormirte otra vez.  Lo haces bien"  Pero los ojos se apagaban.  Entonces Madeleine le llamó.

"Javert, Javert.  Está usted a salvo.  Está en casa.  Cuidaremos de usted"

Una chispa pareció prender en los ojos del inspector, la cara hasta entonces aletargada se descompuso de rabia y habló en un susurro, suficiente para que Toussaint lo oyera: "Toi, fous moi la paix"

 


	8. Tu m'appartiens

Jean Valjean ya había visto esto.  Lo había vivido.  Dos semanas en el agujero dejaban a un hombre en este estado.  Había visto derrumbarse a tipos muy duros.  ¿Cómo se sentía él cuando salía de allí?  Realmente no podía recordarlo.  No sentía nada.  Todas las cosas parecían lejanas y sin interés.  De otra realidad que no era la suya.  Pero siempre acababa volviendo a las cadenas, al trabajo, a la miseria.  ¿Cómo lo hacían los guardias?  ¡Ah!  Y1a recordaba: a bastonazos.  Por mucho que su mente estuviera en otra parte, volvía al oír la llamada del dolor.

Miraba a Javert, envuelto en sus mantas.  Tenía que haber otra manera.  Y él la encontraría.

Subió a la habitación de invitados y arrancó el colchón de la cama.  Pidió a Toussaint que pusiera las sábanas y mantas sólo sobre las tablas que servían de base.  Puso agua a calentar.  Buscó una banqueta, toallas, paños, una camisa de dormir limpia ...  Estuvo afanándose durante un buen rato, preguntándose cuál sería la mejor manera de traer al hombre de vuelta.  Se consoló pensando que siempre podría recurrir a un buen mandoble.  Estaba seguro de que el inspector ya se habría llevado alguno en su vida.

Javert estaba cansado.  Sólo quería dormir.  Y en aquella casa no había ruido.  No había niños que lloraran ni mujeres que cantaran.  Sólo silencio.  Otra vez silencio.  Notaba que sus ojos ardían y por eso los tenía cerrados.  De repente, otra vez la sensación de que lo levantaban del suelo.  Sería ese bruto de nuevo.  ¿Qué quieres ahora?, pensaba.  Su boca que se negaba a hablar.  ¡Dios, qué haces!  Esta vez no lo llevaba delicadamente en brazos, sino que se lo había echado al hombro como si fuera un saco de patatas.  ¡Para, esto duele!  Abrió los ojos.  Justo a tiempo para ver cómo lo depositaban en una banqueta.  No podía aguantar erguido, pero eso no parecía ser un problema.  Monsieur le Maire le estabilizaba con sus piernas y su propio cuerpo al tiempo que arrancaba las mantas que le cubrían a toda velocidad.

"Monsieur, huele usted como un caballo.  Eso no se puede consentir.  Esta casa puede ser humilde, pero le aseguro que no es una cuadra.  Tendremos que remediarlo"

Eso había tenido gracia.  Y ahora sentía que lo frotaban vigorosamente, embadurnándolo de jabón, dejando caer agua en abundancia sobre su cuerpo: la espalda, el cuello, los brazos, el vientre y Dios... se quiso morir.  Pero no podía moverse.  Para cuando hubo terminado con las piernas, ya se sentía más despierto.  Podía jurar que con esas zarpas suyas el alcalde era capaz de despellejar a un hombre.  Ahora, con todo cuidado, lo envolvía en una toalla y llamaba a voces:

"Toussaint, caliente el bouillon, el señor Inspector se queda a cenar"

Como si tuviese alternativa. 

Otra vez en brazos y ahora a la cama.  Todo olía bien.  A limpio.  A fresco.  Quizá fuese él quien oliese así.  Se sintió agradecido.  Cuando le arrimaron el tazón a la boca, se esforzó todo lo que pudo por beber.  No lo hizo muy bien pero nadie pareció enfadarse.

"Ahora nos ocuparemos de esa cabeza de mula suya.  Esta herida está bastante bien, aunque hubiera necesitado unos puntos de sutura.  Bien.  Un poco de agua para quitar toda esa sangre seca.  El ojo no tardará en perder el tono morado.  Le va a quedar un buen verdugón.  Muy poco profesional, Monsieur l'inspecteur parece como si le hubieran dado una paliza"

"Hablando de otra cosa, querido amigo.  Mañana nos desharemos de ese vello facial suyo.  Mientras no pueda usted alimentarse correctamente por sus propios medios, queda prohibido.  No es muy agradable arrancar trozos de estofado de la barba de nadie"

Esta vez, la boca de Javert se curvó ligeramente.  ¿Una protesta?  ¿El principio de una sonrisa?

El alcalde tentó su suerte:"Por cierto, Monsieur ¿Sabe usted orinar sentado?  En caso contrario, le sugiero que aprenda.  Aquí tiene el "pot de chambre""  Le puso el orinal sobre el regazo.  Javert lo miraba con ojos distantes.  Al cabo de un momento Madeleine lo volvió a dejar en el suelo, asegurándose de que él veía donde estaba.

Javert no quería orinar.  ¡si apenas le quedaba saliva!  Pero apreció el esfuerzo del alcalde por hacerle sentir bien.  Nada le obligaba.  Nadie.  Cuando el hombre retiró las almohadas de detrás de su espalda para permitirle alargarse en la cama, se le escapó un suspiro de alivio.  Madeleine le lanzó una mirada apreciativa mientras sostenía una de sus manos entre las suyas.  Javert pudo mirarle.  Intentó apretar su mano.  Tal vez lo consiguió.  El sueño no tardó en llegar.

Jean Valjean rugía de dolor dentro del pecho de Madeleine.  Sí, había tenido que cambiar, como le prometió al obispo, había tenido que esconderse detrás de la cortesía, de la apariencia apacible, había tenido que protegerse para no ser reconocido.  Pero algo había despertado en su interior, algo que le daba miedo.  Cuando miraba a Javert un profundo instinto se apoderaba de él.  Había sentido el  miedo de Madeleine cuando se lo encontró en el suelo deshidratado, había sentido su desesperación al no saber qué hacer para que bebiese.  Y entonces ese sentimiento feroz se había hecho dueño de todo.

Dejó de temer.  Sólo sabía que no le podían arrancar a ese hombre.  Ni la muerte siquiera.  Hubiera sido como arrancarle un brazo, la cabeza, el propio corazón.  Javert era suyo.  Él le protegería.  Era un sentimiento brutal, nacido de sus mismas entrañas, que no tenía nada que ver con su mente ni con su alma.

Dejó de importarle que Javert pudiera averiguar quién era.  Que le denunciase.  Le daba igual el motivo por el cual el inspector ya no quería saber nada de él.  El sentimiento le ahogaba. 

A pesar de saber que no le necesitaría, no se atrevía a abandonar la habitación.  Era estúpido.  El hombre había sobrevivido durante más de una semana librado a su suerte.  Pero no podía decidirse a separarse de él.  Comprobó que su propio peso no combara demasiado las tablas de la cama, cogió una almohada y sin atreverse a tocarlo, se tumbó a ver dormir al inspector.  Intentó poner en orden todo el remolino de ideas que giraba en su cabeza.  Sin saber muy bien  qué le movía, se acercó al oído del otro hombre y le susurró: "Tu m'appartiens"  Como toda respuesta obtuvo una respiración tranquila que le arrastró al sueño.

Toussaint llamó a la puerta sorprendiéndolo todavía dormido.  Traía el desayuno.  Café au lait, pan, mantequilla fresca y algo de mermelada.  Madeleine estaba desfallecido.  Como si no hubiera comido en una semana.  Mientras untaba a toda prisa algo de pan y se lo iba comiendo, sacudió a Javert para despertarle.  -Sin respuesta.  Lo incorporó en la cama y le plantó el tazón de café bajo la nariz.  De repente dos ojos azules le miraban con interés poco disimulado.

"Espere, tengo una cuchara.  Y ya que estamos, podríamos echarle algo de pan a ese café"

¿Fue una cara de asco lo que vio?  Al acercar la cuchara a la boca del otro hombre, decidió que sí, que había sido una cara de asco, pero igualmente hizo lo que pudo por beber y también comió algo de pan, aunque se atragantaba.  Fue un trabajo lento, pero cuando Javert se dio por vencido, se había tragado casi medio tazón.  Madeleine estuvo tan contento que le abrazó.  Un poco fuerte a juzgar por cómo el inspector expulsó todo el aire que contenían sus pulmones de un solo golpe.

"Ahora tengo que irme a trabajar.  Toussaint se encargará de todo.  Intente dormir otro poco.  Estoy seguro de que su cuerpo ya ha empezado a sanar"

Así fue.  Javert no tuvo problemas para pasarse casi todo el día durmiendo.  Toussaint revoloteaba por allí.  Le daba agua.  Y  té.  Le alcanzó el orinal.  Usarlo fue lo más difícil que había hecho en su vida.  Pero consideró que a fin de cuentas no había hecho mal trabajo.  En los momentos de lucidez, estuvo ponderando el comportamiento de Madeleine.  No era coherente.  Había intentado comprarle.  Había intentado utilizarle.  Le había engañado.  Y ahora le cuidaba como si él, "Javert la racaille" le importara, como si lo mereciera.  Quizá algo había cambiado y él no lo supiese.

El día fue duro para Monsieur le Maire.  En lo más crudo del invierno, los problemas se acumulaban.  Fantine no mejoraba.  Los Thénardier no devolvían a la niña.  Tendría que ir a buscarla. 

Fue a visitar a la pobre mujer al hospital y su estado le hizo temer que ya fuera demasiado tarde.  Había escrito varias veces a esos crápulas, les había enviado dinero... y seguían sin querer devolver a la criatura.  Javert tenía razón.  Habían encontrado la manera de extorsionarle y lo estaban haciendo de un modo muy profesional.  Ir a buscar a la niña podía resultar peligroso.

Cuando llegó a su casa, a pesar de todo el cansancio, estuvo feliz de encontrar a Javert despierto.  Le plantó un beso en la frente.  El otro hombre hizo rodar sus ojos, mortificado.

"Vamos a darle otra friega, monsieur, a ver si conseguimos despertar ese cuerpo suyo.  Y despídase de su barba.  Tuve suficiente con el desayuno de esta mañana"

Con su bestial eficiencia, Madeleine lo levantó de la cama y lo sentó en la banqueta.  Cogió unas tijeras y rápidamente comenzó a recortar barba, bigotes y patillas.  Afiló la navaja, enjabonó y empezó a afeitar.  Al llegar a la barbilla, quedó sorprendido.  Javert tenía la barbilla hendida y con un hoyuelo al final.

"Monsieur, tapar esa barbilla suya debería estar penado.  Le hace parecer casi guapo".  El inspector resopló.

Luego empezaron las abluciones, como la noche anterior.  Espalda, cuello, brazos, vientre y... entonces Javert extendió la mano izquierda pidiendo el paño a la vez que decía:

"Yo lo haré"

El viejo enemigo de Jean Valjean estaba de vuelta.  Y su corazón saltaba de alegría.

Toussaint les subió un sabroso guiso de pescado.  Madeleine se encargó de hacerle tragar casi un tazón.  -El otro hombre realmente no podía comer más.

"Pare o vomito" su voz era un susurro rasposo. 

Acomodó a Javert para pasar la noche.  Se despidió.  Fue a lavarse y se puso su camisón. Metido en su propia cama, empezó a dar vueltas.  Empezó a pensar que estaría mejor en la habitación contigua.  Que estaría mejor con él.  Aunque no pudiese tocarlo.  Sólo con verle su presencia le tranquilizaría, haciéndole conciliar el sueño con placidez.

Ni corto ni perezoso, cogió su almohada y se metió en la cama de tablones de la habitación de invitados.  Un susurro llegó hasta él:

"Por fin"

Esa era la voz de Javert acogiéndolo. 

Jean Valjean acababa de descubrir que no había otro lugar en el mundo en el que pudiera o quisiera dormir mejor que en la cama de su enemigo


	9. Les hommes que nous sommes

Tras un par de días empezaron las dificultades de Toussaint para mantener a Javert en la cama.  Su mente estaba viva y alerta, su pierna había dejado de estar entumecida y su carácter había vuelto a ser intratable.  Sólo la sordera de conveniencia de la mujer hacía que la vida fuera tolerable.

Durante los días pasados, el inspector no se había quejado, no había expresado dolor ni ansiedad o gratitud; tampoco había confiado a nadie sus esperanzas de recuperarse.  De vez en cuando, sentado en la cama, se miraba la mano derecha con la boca fruncida.  Y eso era todo.

Toussaint comprendía.  Una mañana se acercó a la cama y dejó caer en ella un trozo de grafito, unas hojas de papel y un atril, consiguiendo que el hombre se sobresaltara y saliera de su ensueño. 

"Aprenda a escribir, le dijo.  Hoy un hombre no es nadie si no sabe escribir.  Y que yo sepa, todavía le queda una mano"

Javert la consideró con escepticismo.  ¿Estaría senil? ¿Escribir con la mano izquierda?  Vaya tontería.  Esa mano apenas le servía para nada.  Por una vez se detuvo a mirar su mano izquierda.  Quizá fuera hora, después de todo, de empezar a trabajar con ella.  Y se lanzó a hacerlo como hacía con todo lo demás, con meticulosidad y dedicación.

Cuando llegó a casa, Madeleine lo encontró embadurnado de grafito y con gesto de estar orgulloso de sí mismo; no pudo menos que sonreír al verle tan excitado.  Sus noches se habían convertido en un ritual que el alcalde apreciaba.  Javert ya era capaz de lavarse y vestirse sin ayuda y lo hacía por la mañana, pero seguían cenando en la habitación porque todavía no podía descender las escaleras. 

Le gustaba prepararle el alimento para que él pudiese cogerlo.  Ya prácticamente lo hacía solo, aunque de manera torpe.  Le gustaba cortarle el pan y ponérselo en montoncitos ordenados.  Le gustaba cómo Javert le miraba cuando lo hacía.  Le gustaba verle comer con esa concentración tan formidable que casi parecía sagrada.

Y sabía que el tiempo se acababa.  Sabía que no pasaría mucho antes de que Javert volviera a convertirse en un peligro.  La vista de las cicatrices en sus muñecas o en sus tobillos, quizás en su cuello o su espalda. Y todo estaría perdido.  Las noches de sueño bendito en las que él se había olvidado del resto del mundo habían terminado.  Ahora volvía a temer.  Y sin embargo la necesidad brutal que tenía de permanecer a su lado pesaba más.  El instinto de Valjean que le decía que no podía dejarlo ir llenaba cada uno de sus pensamientos.  Tendría que hablar con él y hacerle comprender.  ¿Pero cómo?

Una noche más.  Sólo esta noche.  Cuando se acostaron, él se arriesgó a acariciar su brazo, después su mejilla.  Obtuvo una sonrisa somnolienta.  Una promesa quizá.  Pero sus sueños estuvieron llenos de gritos, cadenas , de latigazos y allá en lo alto, un guardia vigilaba.

Se despertó empapado en sudor y tardó unos segundos en saber dónde se encontraba.  Un peso oprimía su pecho.  El brazo de Javert.  Había dejado caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Madeleine y yacía sobre su estómago con la boca ligeramente abierta, respirando con tranquilidad, durmiendo el sueño de los justos.

 No pudo sentir odio.  Quería abrazarle y hacerle el amor, no aliviarse en él como hubiera hecho en otros tiempos.  Agarró su cintura y lo atrajo más cerca de su propio cuerpo.  Su calidez disipó los restos de la pesadilla.  Sintió cómo la sangre se precipitaba hacia su ingle.

"Javert, Javert.  Intente ponerse derecho.  Se va a hacer daño·"

Un gruñido y el otro hombre le dio la espalda.  Bien, así estaría mejor.  Su columna estaría recta.  Tenía que hacerle comprender.  Jean Valjean ya no quería seguir viviendo privado de estos sentimientos.  Y Madeleine no tenía la fuerza de negárselos.

Javert no entendía mucho de sentimientos.  Tampoco era una cosa que le hubiese preocupado mucho a lo largo de su existencia.  La gente hacía cosas.  Él las veía y actuaba en consecuencia, no se paraba en considerar motivaciones o excusas.  La gente solía mentir, fundamentalmente para conseguir sus propósitos o para ocultarlos.  Ahora veía el comportamiento del alcalde y estaba perplejo porque no conseguía comprender.  Por las noches llegaba como un ladrón y se metía en la cama buscando su compañía.  Nada menos.  Cualquier persona sensata huiría de él.  Eso era lo normal.  Madeleine se limitaba a estarse muy quieto y a suspirar.  Suspiraba hasta el aburrimiento.  A veces él le cogía la mano y así conseguía que se calmase un poco.  Y llegaban los ronquidos.  Hondos y sentidos, como los de un oso.  Pero a Javert eso no le molestaba, después de toda una vida durmiendo en cuarteles, le anclaba a la tierra.  Sin embargo no le gustaba que le robase la manta.  Tenía un serio problema con eso y así se lo haría saber.

Otras veces se despertaba cuando él le estaba acariciando muy suavemente la espalda o besándole el cuello.  A veces le había dicho cosas que él había estado muy dormido para entender.  Era un comportamiento peculiar.  Nuevo en su experiencia.

También estaban las pesadillas.  Cuando se revolvía sobre las tablas empapado en sudor y gimiendo.  A él le hubiera gustado abrazarle, pero sus movimientos eran demasiado bruscos y no se dejaba.  A través de la tela empapada de su camisón había visto una constelación de cicatrices.  También las tenía en las muñecas.  Y si las buscaba, estaba seguro de que las encontraría en sus tobillos.  Monsieur le Maire era un mentiroso.  Como todos los demás.  Eso sí que lo entendía bien.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Monsieur le Maire llegaba tarde al trabajo.  -Tenía asuntos más importantes que atender.  Se sentó junto a la mesa y se dedicó a contemplar como dormía otro hombre.  Subió la bandeja del desayuno.  Se aseguró de que el olor del café llenara la habitación y lo vio despertarse como un gato perezoso abriendo los ojos pero sin moverse, estirándose después.

"Tenemos que hablar, Javert" 

"Lo que quiera Monsieur le Maire, pero no le eche nada al café por el amor de Dios"

Una sonrisa esquivó la boca del alcade.  Todavía intentaba encontrar la manera de explicarse.  Javert se sentó en la mesa de desayuno restregándose los ojos mientras Madeleine untaba el pan.  Había descubierto que el inspector era goloso.  Le gustaba la mermelada, sobre todo la de fresas.  Cuando tuvo listas un par de rebanadas, suspiró.

Otro suspiro.  Otro más.  Javert le miró estrechando los ojos.  El alcalde tironeaba de los puños de su camisa.  De repente el cuello de la camisa también se le pegaba a la piel.  Decidió que la mermelada de fresas había perdido interés.  Alargó el brazo por encima de la mesa y asió la muñeca del alcalde.  Como no podía desabrochar el botón de la camisa, se limitó a darle un tirón seco.  Y las cicatrices quedaron expuestas.

Madeleine se levantó espantado.  A punto estuvo de tirar la bandeja, la silla, la mesa.  Boquiabierto, retrocedió hasta que la pared le detuvo.  Su garganta se había secado, su corazón luchaba por salirse de su pecho.  Javert le miraba con la cabeza inclinada, ojos entreabiertos.  Un gato que juega con su presa.  Se levantó despacio, cuidando de no tropezar y bloqueó al alcalde contra la pared. 

Con su única mano fue recorriendo el brazo del hombre hasta que volvió a asir su muñeca y mirándole a los ojos, la besó.  Sin esperar a ver la reacción que se producía, lo agarró por un hombro, se estiró y depositó otro suave beso sobre sus labios.  Ya estaba todo hablado.  No tenía más que decir.  Podía volver a su desayuno.

Madeleine estaba aterrorizado hasta la médula.  Pugnaba por que su voz saliera en un tono comedido, éste no podía ser el fin

"Por favor, Javert, déjeme explicarle ... Mi vida ha cambiado ... trato de ser un hombre honrado, de hacer el bien.    Yo pagué mi deuda.  Ya no soy el mismo hombre ..."

El inspector miraba con cara de resignación al café que se enfriaba.  Después miró el rostro del alcalde:

"Palabrería, Monsieur le Maire.  Yo no quiero saber de dónde sale usted.  Puedo tener mis sospechas.  Pero hasta ahora no tengo ninguna prueba.  Y así quiero seguir.  Acepto lo que usted fue si no me obliga a denunciarle por cometer nuevas fechorías."

"Javert le aseguro que la naturaleza de mis sentimientos hacia usted me empuja a dejar mi puesto y retirarme a una vida más discreta, donde no pueda dañar a la comunidad ... cualquier cosa menos ..."

El rostro del inspector permanecía inexpresivo, como siempre.  Tras un momento exhaló profundamente y dejó que su boca se entreabriera en un gesto de mofa:

"Sentimientos hacia mí.  Por supuesto.  Yo soy un hombre temido, monsieur.  Nadie se acerca a mí si puede evitarlo.  Incluso la gente que no tiene nada que temer de la ley me considera profundamente desagradable.  Mis subordinados me esquivan.  Y a mí me parece bien.  Es lo justo.  Pero, dígame ¿cuánto tardarían esas mismas personas en escupir a mi paso o en llamarme por nombres poco dignos si se enteraran de que compartimos el mismo lecho?  ¿Acaso dormir con usted me hace diferente?  Yo diría que no.  Pero así son las cosas."

Madeleine se alarmó.  No podía permitir que Javert se alejara de él simplemente porque su relación no estuviera bien vista.  La ocultarían...   Se irían al bosque a vivir si fuera necesario.  No entendía el razonamiento del inspector.  ¿Le estaba diciendo que prefería la soledad en la que había vivido a la esperanza que ahora compartían?  No.  Jean Valjean y Madeleine debían volver a ser uno y el mismo.  No volvería a engañar al hombre al que amaba.  Porque eso era amor.  Lo que las normas sociales no le permitían nombrar, su instinto se lo gritaba.

"No le dejaré ir, Javert.  No permitiré que los convencionalismos nos separen, yo ..."

"Jean, usted no necesita nada de eso.  Usted quiso comprarme como a una ramera.  Cuando vio que yo no le servía, simplemente me desechó y pasó a otra cosa, y ahora pretende convencerme de que soy importante para usted.  No, no creo que lo consiga"

Madeleine se exasperó.  El inspector era un hombre implacable.  ¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo todo tan endemoniadamente difícil?  ¿Por qué no podía entender que sus sentimientos habían cambiado? 

"Por favor, Javert, intente comprender.  Yo no sentía lo que siento ahora.  Yo era un necio que buscaba protegerse a todo precio.  Yo no sabía cómo llegar hasta usted.  Ahora nada de eso tiene importancia..."

Javert levantó suavemente una mano, pidiendo silencio.  Parecía profundamente hastiado.

"Todo lo que oigo son excusas.  Para mí no tienen interés.  Podemos hablar hasta que se nos seque la boca de los hombres que fuimos, de los hombres que pudimos ser.  Aquí hizo una pausa y sacudió su cabeza como si quisiera sacar de ella también alguna idea inoportuna.  Después prosiguió.

"Lo único importante es los hombres que somos ahora, los hombres que hemos llegado a ser el uno para el otro.  ¿Está usted de acuerdo conmigo, Monsieur?"  El inspector volvía a inclinar su cabeza y le miraba con una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

Madeleine-Jean Valjean- empezaba a comprender que le haría falta mucho valor para compartir su vida con ese hombre que tenía la mala costumbre de llamar las cosas por su nombre y que era valiente hasta la imprudencia.  Empezó a entender que Javert estaba dispuesto a pasar de puntillas sobre los detalles de su pasado, siempre que no le obligasen a denunciarlo, que quería arriesgarse en una relación en la que tenía mucho que perder y que también le perdonaba su torpeza inicial.  Se juró que no volvería a decepcionarle.  Nunca por su cobardía.


	10. Je serai ton père

Eran poco más de las 6 de la tarde, pero todo estaba oscuro y los sonidos se ahogaban entre la nieve amontonada.  Montfermeil no era más que una hendidura en un bosque desgarbado y poco acogedor.

Había dejado el fiacre más atrás en la carretera, como le había recomendado Javert.  El vehículo debía estar oculto por si necesitaba huir.

Gautier estaría ya en la posada, armado con una pistola, en ropa de trabajador y haciéndose pasar por un cliente.  Todavía no entendía la insistencia del Inspector en preparar la visita a la posada como si fuera una batalla campal.  Había sido necesaria toda la fuerza de convicción de Madeleine e incluso la vaga amenaza de amarrarle al lecho para hacer desistir a Javert de su intención de acompañarle.

No obstante, había tenido que acceder a llevar consigo al joven policía, que era el hombre de confianza del Inspector y al que había entrenado él mismo. 

El ruido de un animal asustado lo sacó de sus pensamientos.  No, no era un animal.  Era una niña pequeña y sucia, descalza sobre la nieve que luchaba por arrastrar un cubo de agua que debía pesar tanto o más que ella misma.

Utilizando sus mejores maneras, ofreció su ayuda a la pequeña, que estuvo demasiado asustada para contestar pero que al menos asintió con la cabeza.  Entablar conversación con ella no fue cosa fácil, pero al fin supo que ella podía guiarle a la posada.  Y que se llamaba Cosette. 

La mejor de sus sonrisas no bastaba para esconder el espanto que sentía.  La niña era apenas una sombra. Todos los esfuerzos de su madre, que la habían conducido finalmente a la muerte, habían servido para mantener apenas viva a esta criatura miserable.  Madeleine sintió una profunda cólera quemarle el pecho.  La sacaría de allí por las buenas o por las malas.  No admitiría más excusas ni más evasivas del posadero.

Javert yacía en la cama.  Aburrido de mirar a un techo que se había aprendido de memoria.  Estaba terriblemente agitado.  Y frustrado como no lo había estado antes.  Repasaba el plan que había establecido con Gautier, buscando fallos.  Todo estaba bien hasta donde él podía anticipar.  Pero siempre había que prever que los delincuentes -la gente- no actuaba como era previsible.  Y entraba en juego la capacidad de improvisación.  Gautier era bueno, el mejor de sus hombres.  Pero era joven y poco experimentado. 

No se engañaba, Jean era muy capaz de defenderse.  Y muy fuerte.  Pero ¿cómo explicar ante un tribunal que el Alcalde de Montreuil había destrozado una posada a golpes?  ¿O dañado gravemente a alguien?  Sumido en estas reflexiones, Javert maldecía la enfermedad que lo mantenía atrapado en la cama, inservible y loco de dolor.

La posada del Sargento de Waterloo era un estercolero.  Una sala abajo con mesas y una barra, unas cuantas habitaciones arriba de las que provenían sonidos de indudable origen .  Por lo que él podía ver, todo estaba igualmente mal mantenido y era sucio y repugnante. 

Sus ropas de corte sencillo pero de excelente paño no tardaron en atraer sobre él las miradas.  Un tipo pintoresco, sucio y de aspecto canallesco se aproximó a él.  A su lado, una matrona daba de bastonazos a Cosette por haber molestado al señor.

Madeleine respiró hondo.

"Soy el Acalde de Montreuil, Monsieur Madeleine.  Vengo a llevarme a la niña Cossette por deseo de su madre"

Movimientos se produjeron a su alrededor.  Alguna cabeza se movió en la barra, mirando hacia él con disimulo. 

"Monsieur le Maire, sea usted bienvenido -las reverencias del posadero y su mujer eran más que repulsivas-  Soy Monsieur Thénardier y ésta es mi esposa" - dijo señalando al saco grande y pestilente de grasa - .  "No ha debido usted molestarse en venir hasta aquí.   Como ya le dije, nosotros le enviaremos a la niña en cuanto mejore su salud y ..."

"Basta.  He visto a la niña.  Su salud no mejorará aquí.  No me haga perder más el tiempo"

"Comprenderá usted, monsieur, que nosotros necesitamos reponernos de los gastos que la mocosa nos ha ocasionado: médicos y medicinas, ropa..."

"He dicho que basta.  Le daré mil francos y a cambio espero no volver a saber más de usted.  Nunca."

"Monsieur le Maire es ingrato después del sacrificio que esta familia ha tenido que hacer para ... "

Jean Valjean sintió más que vio el movimiento a sus espaldas.  Tres de los clientes de la barra le estaban rodeando.  Tratarían de saltar sobre él y de inmovilizarle.  Más lejos sintió el arrastre de una silla y oyó la voz de Gautier.

"Quietos todos, tengo un arma y no dudaré en usarla"

Lo único que consiguió fue que dos de los hombres fueran hacia él cuchillo en mano.  El muchacho sacó su pistola y disparó, hiriendo en la pierna a uno de los asaltantes.  Con su porra se defendió como pudo del otro.  Estaba es serios apuros. 

Cuando el tercero de los malhechores fue hacia él, Valjean no tuvo problemas en cogerlo por las solapas y enviarlo contra una pared.  Con tanta fuerza que no hizo intentó de volver a levantarse. 

Furioso como un toro lanzó un puñetazo a Thénardier.  Oyó cómo los huesos de su cabeza crujían bajo el peso de su mano.  El tabernero se desplomó como una cosa muerta.

Y uniendo las dos manos, dio un golpe bestial entre los omóplatos del hombre que todavía luchaba contra el policía.  Se volvió para buscar otras amenazas a su alrededor.  Madame Thénardier lo miraba con la boca abierta.  Nadie se atrevió a moverse. 

Cosette estaba escondida bajo una mesa, sus ojos enormes que miraban sin comprender.

"Ven, Cosette.  Nos marchamos."  La niña no salía.  ¿Cómo confiar en una bestia capaz de hacer tales estragos?

"Ven, Cosette.  Yo te protegeré.  Nadie volverá a hacerte daño. Nunca.  Yo seré tu padre"

Tímidamente la pequeña empezó a asomar una mano por debajo de la mesa, un brazo protegiendo su cabeza.

Madeleine sonrió y le tendió las manos, intentando relajar sus facciones para disipar el temor de la pequeña.  Cuando la tuvo entre sus brazos, hizo señas a Gautier y los tres salieron de allí como alma que lleva al diablo.

 

Estaba muy avanzada la noche cuando un golpe sonó en la puerta de la casa de Monsieur le Maire.  Sus ocupantes no dormían.  La vieja criada no tardó en abrir para encontrarse con un joven muy agitado que vestía ropas de trabajador y que pedía hablar urgentemente con el Inspector Javert.

Gautier presentó su informe entre tartamudeos y tirones desesperados a su bigote y cabellos.  Había tenido que disparar.  Monsieur le Maire la había emprendido a golpes contra los ocupantes de la posada.  No sabía si habían matado a alguien.  Monsieur le Maire había cogido a la niña y había salido huyendo.  No sabía dónde estaba.  Él había vuelto en su caballo de servicio y ahora se presentaba a su superior esperando instrucciones.

Jean.  Su Jean se había marchado.  Sin duda se estaría ocultando de nuevo.  Javert no podía pensar en nada más.  Un dolor que antes no estaba allí le aplastaba ahora el esternón y la garganta.  Su boca no conseguía articular palabras.  Sólo podía pensar en Jean, en que lo estaba esperando para conciliar el sueño.  En que sólo habían conseguido compartir algunos besos desesperados y caricias vacilantes que sin embargo no eran suficiente.  Gautier esperaba instrucciones.  Él era el Jefe de la Policía.  Abrió la boca y de ella no salió más que el grito inarticulado de un animal herido.


	11. Je te suivrai

Había jurado que no volvería a hacer sufrir a Javert por su cobardía.  Y acababa de romper ese juramento.  Mientras se acercaba a París con Cosette dormida en su regazo, su corazón estaba dividido.  Por una parte se veía con esa vida joven entre los brazos, capaz de sacarla de todos sus sufrimientos y deseando protegerla.  Era una responsabilidad tremenda que sin embargo le hacía tener fe en sus propias fuerzas.

Por otra parte, los sentimientos que albergaba hacia Javert seguían ahogándole.  También había querido protegerle a él y había fracasado miserablemente.  Ahora, pensando en sí mismo, Monsieur Madeleine - que había dejado de existir como tal -veía que su vida estaría en el futuro bien vacía, que sus noches serían interminables y que sólo le quedaba la esperanza de que esa pequeña que tenía entre sus brazos llegara a amarle.

Mucho tiempo atrás, había dejado instrucciones concretas a sus abogados de cómo proceder con sus bienes en caso de que él desapareciera por cualquier motivo.  La fábrica se dividiría entre los trabajadores, a modo de acciones.  Cada uno tendría una parte que sería proporcional a los años trabajados en ella.  Si eran listos, podrían prosperar.

Su casa sería cerrada y se daría una generosa suma a Toussaint a modo de indemnización.  En cuanto al resto de su capital, se encargaba periódicamente de hacerlo dinero líquido y estaba muy bien escondido.  Dispuesto para la huida, como había estado siempre.

Javert intentaba comprender lo ocurrido.  Sin duda, Madeleine se habría visto gravemente amenazado para reaccionar como lo hizo.  No amenazado en su persona, sino temiendo por la seguridad de Cosette o del joven policía.  Pensaba que Valjean no habría levantado la mano contra otros para defender su propia vida.

También sabía que habría huido hacia París: el mejor sito para esconder la hoja de un árbol es el bosque.  Y era hábil, eso ya lo había demostrado.  Si se le dejaba el tiempo suficiente, desaparecería.  Eso era algo que Javert no estaba dispuesto a consentir.

Para alguien tan monstruosamente deprivado de afecto como había sido el inspector, renunciar a la calidez y a la esperanza que había encontrado en el Alcalde era peor que renunciar a su seguridad, a su salud y a su futuro, de modo que no tardó en ponerse en movimiento, calculando bien sus pasos.

Cuando dejaba Montreuil vino Toussaint a despedirle.  Algo con lo que no contaba.  Le había cosido una pieza de tela negra que se ajustaba al hombro izquierdo por un lado y a la cintura por otro.  El resultado era que podía encajar su brazo derecho dentro de la pieza y no llevarlo colgando, todo un alivio.. Tras sujetarle la pieza de tela, la anciana mujer le agarró la mano izquierda y pudo ver cómo las lágrimas se asomaban a sus ojos.  Demasiado torpe para otra cosa, Javert bajó la mirada y se alejó de allí lo más rápido que pudo.

Picó espuelas hacia Montfermeil, donde pidió ser recibido por el jefe de Policía.  Conocía a Daguineaux, de hecho cualquier policía formado en París lo conocía por sus hábitos que incluían más interés por las faldas y las botellas que por el trabajo policial.  Lo encontró en la Comisaría, oliendo a vino.

“Ah, Javert, me alegro de verle.  Decían por ahí que estaba usted … ”

“¿Acabado?”

“Bueno, lo que se cuenta es que está muy enfermo y que … ”

“Pues ya lo ve, jefe Daguineaux, la gente exagera.  He venido para informarme sobre un incidente que tuvo lugar ayer en la Posada del Sargento de Waterloo”

“Ah, eso” –el hombre empezó a tironearse del bigote, como intentando reunir sus ideas –“Sí.  Parece ser que un par de individuos entraron ayer en la posada y la emprendieron a golpes con los clientes y el posadero.  No sé qué historia de dinero se traían.  Uno de los clientes tiene una bala en un muslo.  Al posadero le han partido la mandíbula.  Ya no volverá a reír igual” –haciendo una pausa el borrachín lanzó unas carcajadas que no divirtieron a Javert-  “Verá usted, inspector yo sospecho que ese posadero es un maleante.  Y sospecho que los individuos que le han asaltado son también maleantes.  Por eso no ha habido denuncias.  La gente del oficio arregla sus problemas sin meter a la Policía, ¿comprende usted?”

“Entonces ¿no ha habido daños mayores ni tampoco hay una descripción de los asaltantes?”

“Ya le digo que no.  Lo que no entiendo es cómo han llegado las noticias de la pelea tan rápido a Montreuil”  Daguineaux se rascaba la barbilla mirando al techo.

Javert tenía una respuesta preparada para eso.  No era una mentira, pero tampoco era toda la verdad:  “Un vecino de Montreuil presenció la pelea.  Salió corriendo despavorido.  Pensaba que había habido muertos.  Yo he venido a ofrecer mi ayuda.”

“No, no, Inspector, no es necesario”  Javert no pudo evitar una risa callada.  Las ventajas de ser un hombre aborrecido, se dijo: nadie te quiere husmeando a su alrededor.

“En ese caso, Jefe Daguineaux, me marcho”

Subió a su caballo y picó espuelas hacia París, dejando al jefe de Policía de Montfermeil limpiándose el sudor de la frente mientras le llamaba “connard” sin apenas disimulo.

 

Monsieur Leblanc había encontrado acomodo para él y su nieta en una pensión de mala fama conocida como la Maison Gorbleau.

Era una casa miserable, que apenas ofrecía lo básico para vivir, pero tampoco tenían mucho donde elegir.

El espacio que había alquilado contenía un par de camitas, una mesa, dos sillas y una estufa.  Las paredes estaban llenas de desconchones y las sábanas, raídas.  La humedad rezumaba de las paredes y obligaba a mantener la estufa encendida día y noche.

La casera era servicial y les abastecía de leña.  Comían el menú que preparaba cada día.  Cosette no parecía ser muy feliz allí.  Pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo sentada en un rincón, sujetándose las rodillas con los brazos y meciéndose en un movimiento que no tenía fin.

Leblanc había intentado tranquilizarla.  Le había comprado una muñeca para que jugara.  Le había comprado algo de ropa para que pudiera deshacerse de los andrajos que llevaba.  Pero la niña seguía sumida en el silencio, observándolo todo con esos ojos inmensos suyos y sin apenas decir palabra.

Leblanc le contaba cuentos por la noche para que durmiera.  La acostaba en su camita y la arropaba, asegurándose de que estuviera bien caliente.  En vano.  En cuanto apagaba la luz, la niña volvía a sentarse en su rincón, llevándose la manta y amaneciendo allí tumbada en el suelo hecha un ovillo.

Monsieur Leblanc lloraba por las noches.  Sin hacer ruido.  Su pecho dolía y sólo las lágrimas eran capaces de aliviarle.  Pensaba en la vida que había dejado atrás: confortable, segura y respetable.  Pensaba en Javert.  Se preguntaba si habría podido encontrar acomodo en el hospital.  Se preguntaba si le echaría de menos, si aún le amaría.  Buscaba su cuerpo en sueños y sólo encontraba oscuridad y un ansia que no se apagaba.

Durante el día estaba escondido sin atreverse a salir por temor a ser reconocido.  Al atardecer, cogía a Cosette de la mano y se iban a pasear.  No muy lejos.  Envuelto en su viejo abrigo amarillo, repartía limosnas entre los mendigos.

Cuando la situación se calmase, buscaría una buena casa en la que criar a la niña.  Una en la que ella tuviese su propia habitación.  Con un jardín a ser posible.  Y un ama de llaves.  Echaba de menos a Toussaint.  Ojalá la tuviera a ella para ayudarle con Cosette.

Javert llegó a la Prefectura antes del amanecer y presentó sus credenciales.  Solicitó ser recibido por Monsieur Chambouillet, su superior.  Y se dispuso a esperar.

Su apariencia dejaba bastante que desear: botas llenas de polvo, rostro sin afeitar, uniforme arrugado... Empezó a tironear de su chaqueta, intentando alisar las arrugas.  Pasó un pañuelo por sus botas e intentó peinarse un poco.  Con la barba no había nada que hacer, todavía no había aprendido a afeitarse con la mano izquierda.  Desenganchó la tela negra que le había fabricado Toussaint para que no fuese muy evidente su mano derecha no servía para nada.

Sentado en un banco, esperaba no dejarse arrastrar por el sueño.  ¿Sueño?  Qué tontería.  El dolor apenas le dejaba pensar.  No tendría problema en permanecer despierto.

Chambouillet le recibió poco antes del mediodía.  Buena señal.  Si estuviese evitando verle, le habría hecho volver al día siguiente, como mínimo.

El despacho del subprefecto era enorme.  Oscuro e impresionante.  Sus pasos resonaron al acercarse al despacho de su superior.  Tragó saliva y se cuadró lo mejor que pudo.  Rezó a todos los santos para que no lo tuviese allí de pié mucho tiempo.  Su pierna no aguantaría. 

"Ah, Javert - dijo el hombre levantando las cejas en su dirección- veo que no está usted todavía muerto"

"No, señor, las noticias al respecto son exageradas, como puede ver"·

Chambouillet dejó escapar una carcajada que era todo dientes y estudió al Inspector sin prisas.  Un escrutinio intenso que hizo que los pelos del cogote de Javert se erizaran.

"Bien, Inspector, usted dirá"

"Monsieur Chambouillet, he venido a comunicarle que ya no soy apto para ejercer la jefatura de la policía de Montreuil.  Por motivos de salud"

"Eso ya lo veo", contestó el otro.  "¿Qué es, el brazo derecho?  Ah, y veo que la pierna también.  Mal asunto, Javert"

" Monsieur, las lesiones no son permanentes.  Con el cuidado requerido deberían desaparecer.  Pero desgraciadamente, en Montreuil no tengo medios de acceder a esos cuidados"

"¿ Y qué propone usted, Javert?"  Chambouillet había  empezado a rascarse la calva metódicamente.  Se impacientaba.

"Puedo hacer trabajo administrativo.  Incluso podría ayudar en la preparación de nuevos policías"

Chambouillet le miraba perplejo.  "No quiero que se acerque usted a los nuevos reclutas, ¿Me ha oído?  Ya tuve bastante la última vez que lo tuve como instructor

"Sí, monsieur"

"Además, apremió el subprefecto, no veo cómo podría usted hacer trabajo administrativo sin el brazo derecho"

La respuesta de Javert fue fulminante:  "He aprendido a escribir con la mano izquierda, monsieur.  No soy igual de rápido, pero la escritura se entiende.  Si me da la ocasión, estoy seguro de poder hacerlo de modo adecuado."

El superior consideró de nuevo al hombre que tenía ante sí.  Negarle lo que estaba pidiendo era igual a despedirle.  Era o más bien, había sido, un elemento valioso.  Intratable como persona, pero también entregado a su trabajo como pocos.  Lo habían herido varias veces en acto de servicio.  Había hecho detenciones valiosas y resuelto casos de modo impecable.

"Está bien, Javert -dijo al fin- pero no haga que me arrepienta de esto"

"Una cosa más, monsieur"

Chambouillet estaba exasperado.

"Diga, Javert."

"Necesitaré alojarme en los cuarteles durante algún tiempo.  Hasta que encuentre un sitio más adecuado"

"Dios, Javert.  Quiero su palabra de que esta vez no va a morderle a nadie.  Ni a emprenderla a puñetazos con sus compañeros de habitación.  Si lo hace, lo expulsaré de la Policía"

"Ningún problema, Monsieur"


	12. Chapter 12

Leblanc se iba volviendo paulatinamente más osado a medida que veía que la policía no se interesaba por él.

Había empezado a buscar mejor acomodo para la niña y para él.  Visitaba casas con su niñita cogida de la mano, pero tenía claro que la casa que encontrara debía tener unas características muy especiales: tendría que proporcionar intimidad absoluta y a la vez hacer fácil la fuga en caso necesario.

Cosette persistía en su actitud hermética y exasperaba a Leblanc, que no sabía qué hacer para que la niña dejase de sufrir del modo en que lo hacía.  Porque era obvio que sufría.  Las palabras cariñosas no funcionaban con ella.  Los intentos de disciplinarla de manera dulce, tampoco.  Y seguía durmiendo en su rincón.  Ahora abrazada a su muñeca, por la que había empezado a mostrar cierto afecto distante.

A Leblanc, nunca una palabra.  No daba las gracias.  No contestaba a preguntas directas.  Era una pesadilla.  Además era complicado moverse con la niña por la ciudad: estaba retrasando sus planes.

Ahora intentaba enseñarle modales en mesa.  Intentaba que usara la cuchara y el tenedor en lugar de hocicar directamente en los tazones o de coger la comida utilizando los dedos y el pan.  Su éxito era muy relativo.  No obstante, la niña había cogido algo de peso y parecía más saludable.  Eso era un triunfo.  Leblanc lamentaba no poderla sacar más a menudo a disfrutar del aire de la primavera.  Seguían los dos con sus paseos vespertinos, entregando limosnas e intentando avistar casas interesantes, pero poco más.

Las noches de Monsieur Leblanc eran cada vez más difíciles  Se iba hundiendo en una especie de melancolía y apenas era capaz de permanecer acostado.  Javert.  Javert.  ¿Cómo he sido tan loco de dejarte ir?

El Inspector Javert era el azote del cuartel de policía.  Había llegado un día y sin decir nada a nadie se las había ingeniado para arrancar el colchón de una cama libre y colocar en ella un tablón de madera.  Desde entonces, pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo libre tumbado en esa tabla.  Por las noches se removía inquieto.

De otro modo, parecía no existir.  Algún joven policía había intentado intercambiar con él fórmulas de cortesía o interesarse por su salud.  En vano.  Lo más frecuente era que obtuviera alguna grosería del Inspector, o  que directamente fuera ignorado.  Pero todavía no había pegado a nadie.

Un día llegó al cuartel una carta perfumada para Javert.  Se montó un gran revuelo y a algún tipo inteligente se le ocurrió pasarla de mano en mano para hacer rabiar al Inspector.  No fue una buena idea.  Afortunadamente lo único que tuvo que hacer Javert para disuadirlos de su conducta fue alargar la mano izquierda y poner cara de asesino.  La carta era de Toussaint.

Su trabajo consistía ahora en repasar, corregir y completar toneladas de informes que le iban llegando desde todas las comisarías.  Él había quedado adscrito a la subprefectura.  Su sueldo, que no era gran cosa, se había visto notablemente reducido.  Pero tenía acceso a toda la información sobre detenciones que se producían en Paris, y la iba almacenando en su cabeza.  Sin embargo, había llegado a la conclusión de que nadie se interesaba por el paradero de Madeleine y por lo tanto esta línea de trabajo no sería suficiente.

Si pudiera volver a patrullar las calles, la cosa sería más fácil.  Preguntaría en las posadas y fondas por el paradero de un hombre que se alojaba con su hija o tal vez nieta pequeña.  Eso reduciría el campo bastante y obtener resultados no sería complicado.

Siempre y cuando Valjean no se moviera.  Y conociéndole, estaba seguro de que ya había encontrado el modo de desaparecer.  Pero no por eso desistiría.

Su nuevo trabajo amenazaba con matarlo de aburrimiento cuando le llegó una nota: una patrulla del barrio de Saint Michel informaba de un mendigo envuelto en un abrigo amarillo que se dedicaba a dar limosnas y que iba acompañado de una niña pequeña.  En la nota también se recomendaba interrogar al sujeto ante la sospecha de que el dinero que estaba repartiendo fuera robado.

Valjean.  Ese era su estilo.

Ocultó la nota al final del montón de papeles que había sobre su escritorio.  Buscó un abrigo suficientemente grande y viejo.  Ahora iba a tener que ocultarse de los maleantes y de sus compañeros de la policía.   Sentía la anticipación correr por sus venas:  esta noche iría de caza.  Y las siguientes, también.

Leblanc había encontrado una casa que le satisfacía en la calle Plumet.  Era recogida pero cómoda, con habitaciones suficientes.  Tenía un pequeño jardín descuidado y lo que parecía ser una casa de aperos en él y estaba rodeada de fuertes rejas.  Además tenía una salida oculta a otra calle.  Con algo de tiempo y trabajo sería perfecta.  Ahora tenía que acordar el precio con el propietario actual, acondicionarla un poco y Cosette y él se mudarían.

También tendría que empezar a buscar colegio para la niña.  Un colegio de señoritas respetable.  La idea de dejar interna a la pequeña le partía el corazón pero era cada vez más evidente que él no era capaz de educarla ni de comunicarse con ella.  Un buen colegio de monjas donde la niña aprendiera el amor de Dios sería la mejor solución.

Un mendigo en la esquina de la plaza.  Un hombre con un solo brazo.  Le daría la última limosna de la noche y se retiraría a descansar con la pequeña.  Rebuscó en sus bolsillos y alcanzó unas pocas monedas a la mano tendida ... que las dejó caer al suelo y agarró su muñeca.

"No corras, Valjean, no podría alcanzarte"

"¿Javert?"  Valjean ya se agachaba para abrazarle cuando la mano de Javert lo empujó hacia atrás. 

"Aquí no, te vigilan.  Dime dónde te alojas"

"En la Maison Gorbeau"

"Espérame esta noche.  Y ahora vete"

Javert volvió a taparse la cara con el sombrero de copa raído y recogió las monedas del suelo.  Media hora después pedía alojamiento en la Maison Gorbeau.  Diez minutos más y había localizado la habitación de Valjean.  Respiró hondo para aplacar las mariposas que revoloteaban en su estómago y giró el pomo de la puerta.

Cosette fue la primera en ver la sombra que se deslizaba en la habitación y gritó como una posesa.  Javert, sobresaltado, le lanzó un ·"Ta gueule, morveuse" que la dejó clavada en el sitio.

Valjean cruzaba la habitación con los brazos extendidos.  Aquél no fue un abrazo tierno sino uno desesperado.  Los pies de Javert apenas tocaban el suelo y Jean reía mientras se le escapaba alguna lágrima.  Ese tonto le haría llorar a él también.  E iba a terminar de partirle el cuello.  Ahora había olvidado que la niña estaba en la habitación e intentaba besarle.  Era bueno sentir el cuerpo de Jean contra el suyo ... en realidad era como volver a casa, fuese lo que fuese eso ... alguien tiraba de su pantalón con insistencia.  ¿Cosette?

"T'esgourdes? T'esgourdes?" decía la niña

"¿Qué dice? A mí no me habla.  ¿Qué está diciendo, Javert?"

"Me pregunta si la entiendo"

Javert asintió y se la quedó mirando.  La niña resopló y se colocó delante de él con los brazos en jarra sobre las caderas.  Muy indignada y haciendo grandes aspavientos soltó un discurso del que Valjean sólo entendió 'tombé sur la tête', 'Javeeeeeeeert', 'connard' y 'tapette'.  Al principio Javert abrió mucho los ojos; después se le escapó algún bufido;  al final reía a carcajada limpia mientras se sujetaba las costillas.

"¿Qué dice?  ¿Por qué habla así? ¿Qué ha dicho?"

"Pues por lo visto tiene problemas con tu actitud.  Dice que eres idiota y que le das miedo.  Dice que entraste en la posada como un oso y que te liaste a golpes con todo el mundo; tiene miedo de que le pegues a ella también.  Dice que no la dejas dormir por la noche con tus ronquidos y tus gritos.  Por lo visto gritas mi nombre.  Dice que hablas como un imbécil y que no te entiende.  Y que lo único que te faltaba era ser maricón."

"¿Pero qué sabe ella de eso?  "  Valjean dudaba entre estar asombrado o indignarse.

"Bueno, Valjean, la criatura tiene ojos.  ¿Por qué no te tranquilizas y me dejas que hable un poco con ella?"

Ver al severo Inspector hablando con la niña fue todo un espectáculo.  Jean sólo conseguía captar palabras sueltas, pero vio que Cosette le lanzaba miradas cada vez menos enfadadas, que posaba la vista sobre sus propios pies y que asentía con la cabeza.

Unos minutos después, corrió hacia Valjean y le deseó buenas noches, se metió en la cama y le esperó con una ceja levantada.  El ex-convicto fue a arroparla y le dio un beso.  Esta vez, Cosette lo devolvió.

"¿Pero que has hecho, Javert?"

"Nada, en realidad.  Le he explicado que la estabas defendiendo, que eres un buen hombre, que ahora eres su padre y que llamarte maricón es una falta de respeto.  La niña habla argot y patois.  Por eso no te entiende.  Si quieres que te entienda, vas a tener que enseñarle.  Y vigila tus ronquidos: le dan mucho miedo"

Cosette se abrazaba a su muñeca, acostada en su camita con cara de felicidad.  El sueño no tardaría en llegar tras tantas noches de vigilia.

Valjean no tenía vino que ofrecer.  No importaba, ninguno de los dos disfrutaba especialmente de él.  En cambio sí que podía preparar té.  Puso sobre la mesa fiambres y algo de pan asumiendo que Javert no habría tenido ocasión de comer.  No se equivocaba.

"Sigues estando muy delgado, ¿no comes lo suficiente?  Déjame que te prepare el pan"

"La comida del cuartel es 'dégueulasse'. Hago lo que puedo ... -Javert sonreía mientras veía a Jean cortar rebanadas enormes para él y atiborrarlas de 'saucisson'-.  Basta, Valjean.  No sería capaz de comerme eso en una semana"

"Te creía en el hospital.  En realidad temía que no tuvieran cama para ti.  Estaba loco de preocupación ..."

"Pues ya ves que me las arreglo bien.  Ahora estoy destinado aquí, haciendo trabajo administrativo.  El aburrimiento me va a enterrar.  Pero era la única manera de encontrarte ... "

"¿La policía me sigue buscando?  ¿Maté a ese hombre?"

"La policía jamás ha buscado a Monsieur Madeleine.  Eres libre de volver a Montreuil cuando quieras.  Eso sí, tendrás que dar muchas explicaciones y exponerte al chantaje de Thénardier, al que fracturaste la mandíbula ... pero ya nos ocuparíamos de eso llegado el caso ..."

"No puedo volver, Javert.  A estas alturas mi fábrica está liquidada y mi casa cerrada.  Además debo pensar en Cosette.  No quiero que sepa cómo acabó su pobre madre.  Quiero una vida decente para ella."

"Pues tienes que marcharte de aquí lo antes posible.  Circula por todo París el rumor de que hay un mendigo con un abrigo amarillo forrado de billetes de banco que se entretiene en dar limosnas.  La policía quiere interrogarte para averiguar la procedencia del dinero.  Los maleantes no tardarán en intentar robártelo ... Por el amor de Dios, Valjean ¡esconde ese abrigo y sal de aquí!"

La mano de Valjean se había posado sobre la suya y la estrechaba con cuidado.   Jean movió su silla hasta que estuvieron hombro con hombro y entonces lo cogió por la cintura mientras escondía la cabeza en su cuello.  A Javert le estaba resultando muy difícil pensar de modo racional.  Esperaba que la pequeña se hubiese dormido ...  Apagó las velas y arrastró a Valjean a la cama en la que no cabían más que de costado.  En la oscuridad total se besaron torpemente, felices de saberse vivos y juntos.  Cuando la necesidad en sus cuerpos se hizo frenética y ante el temor de despertar a Cosette, Javert se marchó.

 


	13. Le parfum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pido humildemente perdón.

"¡Carta perfumada para Javert!  ¡Inspector, tiene carta de su novia!"

Este lío de vivir en un cuartel y tener que aguantar a tanto "tête de nouille" le estaba trastornando los nervios.  Nunca había tenido temperamento para ello.  Y ya no tenía edad.  Confió en que su reputación de ogro aguantaría algún tiempo más y en que los demás policías no se darían cuenta de lo atolondrado que estaba estos días y de lo feliz que se sentía.   No era un colegial enloquecido de amor, pero tenía que reconocer que estaba hecho un cretino.  De primer orden.

En estas reflexiones andaba sumido Javert mientras se dirigía a su dormitorio compartido para leer la carta de Toussaint, muy consciente de las miradas divertidas que iba levantando a su paso.  No creía que ninguno se atreviera a intentar quitarle la carta o a leerla pero en todo caso, cumplida su función, la quemaría.

Toussaint había llegado a la Maison Gorbeau una semana antes, con los candelabros de Monsieur le Maire como Javert le había encargado en su misiva, y había ayudado a Valjean a acondicionar la que sería su nueva casa.  Se quedaría a su servicio, como siempre había deseado y cuidaría también de la pequeña Cosette.  Le comunicaba la dirección de Valjean y le transmitía una invitación para cenar aquella misma noche.

Javert no había vuelto a acercarse a la Maison Gorbeau temiendo despertar las sospechas de sus colegas policías -era bien conocido que el Inspector ya no patrullaba las calles - que podrían preguntarse por la razón de sus visitas a una posada de tan mala fama y acabar interesándose por Valjean.  Habían pasado diez días.

Tendría que apresurarse si quería presentar buen aspecto y además no llegar tarde.  Sí, estaba hecho un cretino, 'tout à fait cinglé'.

"Je me caille les miches", repetía Cosette por enésima vez.  Valjean no conseguía comprender.  Había estado muy ocupado, pero había dedicado todo el tiempo posible a intentar comunicarse con Cosette.  Habían inventado un juego.  Valjean había cogido su oreja y había declarado: 'esgourde', obteniendo un cabeceo de aprobación de la pequeña, luego había vuelto a coger su oreja y había dicho "oreille".  La niña había sonreído divertida, pero no había repetido la palabra.  Después Valjean había señalado su boca repetidamente y la niña había dicho 'margoule', a lo que él había contestado 'bouche' y de nuevo había divertido a la pequeña.

Para Cosette, el antiguo alcalde era extravagante (o como ella decía, 'con') en su manera de hablar y no se sentía obligada a imitarle.  La pobre Toussaint tampoco había sido de mucha ayuda en ese aspecto, pero había conseguido en muy poco tiempo que la chiquilla comiera con una cuchara o que se peinara cada día.  La pequeña preguntaba a menudo por Javert, al que debía considerar la única persona civilizada de su entorno. 

Cuando llamaron a la puerta de entrada, Cosette corrió a abrir.  Boquiabierta, sus ojos enormes se quedaron fijos.  Un enorme policía de uniforme, con su sombrero y todo, estaba en la entrada de la casa.  Javert dirigió su dedo índice a la barbilla de la niña y cerró su boca.  Después se quitó el sombrero.

"Javert, Javert" gritó la pequeña mientras se abrazaba a su pierna, comprometiendo su ya precario equilibrio; Toussaint se apresuraba a llegar a la puerta secando sus manos en el delantal.  Manos con olor a rosas que fueron a parar a la cara del policía, tirando de él hacia abajo para plantarle un par de besos sonoros en la mejilla y después invitarlo a pasar.

Y allí estaba Valjean.  Con su mirada brillante y su sonrisa dulce, envolviéndole en un abrazo casto.  Cerraron la puerta y los tres se quedaron mirando sonrientes al Inspector, quizá esperando a que dijera algo, pero él tenía la vista clavada en el suelo y su cara era del color de las remolachas.

Comieron los cuatro juntos, Valjean asombrado de la desenvoltura que Javert había adquirido con su único brazo, Cosette muy aplicada en su pelea con la cuchara y Toussaint algo intimidada por su nuevo estatus de miembro de la familia.  La mujer había preparado un 'pot au feu', pensando que aunque era un plato sencillo, la carne y las verduras frescas sentarían bien al escuálido policía.  Y no le faltaba razón, era la primera comida decente que Javert había ingerido desde que salió de Montreuil y además Jean se estaba encargando de regarla con cantidades generosas de vino que no conseguían despertar el entusiasmo del Inspector.

"Je me caille les miches" declaró solemnemente Cosette, mirando a Javert.

El policía se tapó la cara con la servilleta en un vano intento de que no se notaran sus carcajadas.  No hizo ruido, pero la manera en que sus hombros subían y bajaban sugerían bien a las claras que no podía contener la risa.

"Tienes que hacer algo con la boca de esa niña, Valjean.  Es tremenda"

"Lleva toda la semana diciendo lo mismo, pero no consigo saber lo que quiere"

"Dice que tiene frío.  Pero mejor no te explico de qué manera lo ha dicho.  No delante de Toussaint"

Jean Valjean disfrutaba de su té sentado en la butaca que había junto a la chimenea, al tiempo que alimentaba el hogar y contemplaba a Cosette y Javert, sumidos en conferencia.  La niña se sentaba en la alfombra, piernas cruzadas y mano apoyada bajo la barbilla.  Había estando hablando largo rato, ahora escuchaba.  Era fascinante ver como el Inspector, habitualmente parco en gestos, desplegaba un amplio repertorio de expresiones cuando se dirigía a la niña.  Era magnífico verlos reír a los dos, aún sin comprender nada.

"Cosette, hora de dormir" declaró Valjean haciendo gestos.  La pequeña inició una protesta que dejó caer al ver el modo en que se levantaba una ceja del policía. Se despidió de ellos con un beso.

"Vayamos un rato al jardín - invitó Jean - está descuidado, pero he pensado en cultivar un pequeño huerto para entretenerme"

Efectivamente el jardín era un amasijo de plantas creciendo de modo incontrolado con algunos árboles alrededor que protegían la casa de miradas indiscretas.

Javert se maravillaba de lo bien que servía la casa a los propósitos de Valjean de permanecer oculto.  El aire fresco de la noche era agradable, le ayudaba a despejar el mareo que el vino y las emociones le habían provocado.  Sentado en un banco de piedra junto a Jean levantó la vista al cielo y sonrió al verlo lleno de estrellas, sintiendo como la mano del otro hombre se posaba sobre la suya y sus dedos se entrelazaban.  El viejo estremecimiento que Jean provocaba al tocarle volvía a estar allí.  Echaba de menos sus noches en Montreuil cuando los dos habían compartido lecho durante su enfermedad.  Necesitaba el cuerpo de Jean, su contacto.  Si tuviera la ocasión y por más protestas que escuchara, esta vez no se quedaría quieto y dormido.

"Se está haciendo tarde, creo que debería volver al cuartel"

"Concédeme un momento, hay algo que quiero enseñarte.  No tardaremos."

Valjean le guió al pequeño edificio que había a un lado del jardín y lo abrió .  El interior estaba a oscuras pero Jean tiraba de su mano para que entrara, después cerró la puerta tras de sí y se adentró en el espacio dejándole allí.  Un candelabro de plata se iluminó seguido de otro.

"Esta es mi habitación, dijo Jean.  Cosette y Toussaint duermen en la casa.  He pensado que aquí podré tener más privacidad.  Y cuando esté terminado, será un escondite perfecto en caso de necesidad"

Javert miró a su alrededor.  Una butaca.  Una estantería con algunos libros. Un lavabo. Una mesilla de noche.  Y una cama grande.  Una sonrisa bobalicona asomó a la cara del Inspector. Quiso hablar pero Jean se abalanzaba contra él, empujándole contra la pared.  Todo el aire escapó de sus pulmones con el golpe.  Y ahora Valjean no le dejaba respirar con sus besos hambrientos.  Javert empujó suavemente contra su pecho intentando liberarse en busca de aire.  Nada.  Entonces dio un empujón al otro hombre con todas sus fuerzas.

"Merde, Valjean"

Pero Jean volvía al ataque, apretándole contra la pared mientras mordía su cuello y recorría su espalda deteniéndose en las nalgas.  Un tirón y los pies de Javert ya no tocaban el suelo.  Dios, cómo odiaba que hiciera eso.  Esto no era lo que él había esperado.  ¿Dónde estaban los toques apacibles y el afecto que tanto había echado de menos?  Quizá Jean había bebido demasiado vino.  Quizá Javert no hubiera bebido el suficiente.  Todas sus inhibiciones, todos sus miedos habían tomado la forma de una bola que se había alojado en su garganta, que no le dejaba tragar.  Y ya no quería estar allí.

Valjean retrocedía hasta la cama donde se sentó con Javert a horcajadas sobre su regazo y entre gruñidos empezó la tarea de arrancarle la ropa.  El Inspector detuvo su mano.

"¿Jean?  ¿Qué ocurre?  Esto es demasiado ... violento para mí, por favor, Jean"

Valjean se detuvo en seco cuando vio los ojos del otro hombre.  Su mirada era un mudo reproche que le hacía daño.  Se pasó una mano por la cara intentando calmarse, intentando comprender.  Javert le deseaba, eso lo podía sentir, pero de nuevo estaba con las dudas y los remilgos ...

"¿Ha habido algún hombre antes que yo, Javert?"

"No"  El inspector parecía avergonzado, ya no era capaz de encontrar su mirada.

No se lo podía creer.  No podía estar pasándole.  Javert no tenía ni idea.  Y en cuanto a él ... bueno, lo que había robado en Toulon no tenía nada que ver con esto, con sus sentimientos hacia el otro hombre.  Y comprendió que estaba comportándose como la bestia que había sido en el bagne porque eso era lo que conocía.  Para Jean Valjean, en muchos aspectos, esta sería también su primera vez.

"Bien, no te preocupes Javert, iremos despacio.  Yo ... ha debido ser el vino ... Siempre me pongo un poco bruto cuando bebo demasiado.  Yo ..."

Javert le asió por la nuca y le besó.  Uno de esos besos suaves y lánguidos suyos que le hacían cosas extrañas a sus tripas.  Momentos después le rodeaba la cintura con sus piernas, permitiéndole frotarse contra su cuerpo y, mientras, le desvestía de su chaleco y su camisa.  Con calma, Valjean volvió a su tarea de desabrocharle el uniforme (malditas cosas con tantos botones) manteniendo los ojos bien abiertos para estar seguro de recordar a quién tenía entre sus brazos, aunque esa mano suya que ya le acariciaba los hombros y el pecho no permitiría que lo olvidara.  Gruñó cuando tuvieron que deshacer su abrazo para librarse del resto de la ropa, pero enseguida se vio recompensado cuando Javert tiró de su brazo dirigiéndole de nuevo hacia la cama.

Javert había olvidado lo poderosos que eran los músculos de Valjean, lo anchos que eran sus hombros y cómo con su porte apacible lograba disimular la fuerza inhumana que albergaba su cuerpo.  Cuando Jean acarició el interior de sus muslos para separarlos y meterse entre ellos, él cedió de buena gana, sintiendo que todo su cuerpo se estremecía al contacto de la piel de Jean.

"¿Confías en mí?" le susurró Valjean al oído

Javert asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.  Sabía lo que Jean quería.  Y la idea le provocaba aprensión.

Valjean buscaba algo en la mesilla de noche.  Un frasco.  Javert no alcanzaba a comprender lo que el otro hombre se proponía hacer con él, pero en cuanto destapó la botella reconoció el olor.  Rosas.

"¿Jean?  ¿Qué es eso?"

"No te preocupes, es la loción de manos de Toussaint.  No la echará de menos"

Valjean había escanciado una generosa cantidad del producto sobre sus manos y ahora la extendía.

"¿Qué vas a hacer con eso, Valjean?  ¡NO!  ¡Espera ... esa cosa apesta!  ¿Jean?  ¿Qué demonios ... ?  ¡Uhhhhhmpp¡"

Demasiado tarde.  Ahora estaba embadurnado de crema por todas partes: el vientre, las nalgas... no quiso pensarlo ... llevaría esa olor apestoso por fuera y también por dentro, donde Valjean la estaba untando cuidadosamente y con un número de dedos cada vez con mayor.  El daño estaba hecho, se dijo.  Lo más sensato ahora era disfrutarlo.

Al principio no fue fácil, Valjean temía que Javert no fuera capaz de contenerlo sin daño.  Y tuvo mucho cuidado, esperando con paciencia a que su cuerpo se adaptara a él.  Pero ahora empezaba a tener prisa.  Mucha prisa.  La calidez apretada alrededor de él era insostenible.  Hizo un movimiento suave al que Javert respondió con un pequeño gemido que no era sólo dolor y luego retrocedió contra él, a su encuentro.  Ahora Valjean buscaba el ángulo adecuado, la manera de hacerle gritar. 

Los gritos no llegaron porque Javert se revelaba como un amante silencioso y tranquilo, pero podía sentir cómo su cuerpo se estremecía bajo sus empujes, cómo su mano se aferraba a su cintura exigiendo más cercanía, cómo retrocedía buscando más contacto, a un ritmo cada vez más rápido y sabía que estaba muy cerca

Pero Javert se cansaba.  Su pierna derecha iba resbalando del hombro en la que estaba apoyada.  Pronto no sería capaz de mantenerla levantada.

Jean Valjean decidió olvidarse de sí mismo y conducir a su amante al éxtasis.  Sujetó su pierna por detrás de la rodilla y levantó el peso mientras que su otra mano se deslizaba entre ambos cuerpos y empezaba a acariciar a su amante a un ritmo constante y vivo, pero no brusco.  Sus empujes se hicieron más profundos.

Instantes después Javert gemía con suavidad mientras todo su cuerpo se contraía bruscamente.  Todo su cuerpo.  También su interior.  Y con tanta fuerza que lanzó a Valjean al orgasmo, así, casi por sorpresa.  Valjean no sintió alivio.  Lo que sentía era alegría.  Gratitud.  Paz.  Y un placer que enturbió su mente haciéndola impermeable al resto del mundo.

Los besos que vinieron después fueron dulces y sosegados.  El abrazo en el que se durmieron era en sí mismo una declaración de amor.

 

El inspector Javert entró en el edificio de la Prefectura y cojeó hacia su mesa.  Esa mañana estaba casi agradecido por la cojera que disimulaba ciertos acontecimientos poco confesables.  Varias cabezas se levantaron a su paso: otros residentes del cuartel.

"Parece ser que alguien durmió fuera del cuartel anoche" exclamó uno de ellos.

"Y por el olor yo diría que ese alguien no durmió solo" declaró otro.

"¡Vaya, nuestro Inspector tiene una 'maîtresse', quien lo hubiera dicho del viejo gruñón¡"

La risotada fue generalizada.  Javert alcanzó su escritorio profundamente mortificado por las miradas divertidas posadas sobre él.  Se sentó y se llevó la mano a la frente, ojos cerrados por la vergüenza.

Una idea cruzó su mente: a esta hora, Valjean debía estar desayunando envuelto en olor a rosas.  Sentado junto a Toussaint.  Daría la paga de una semana por verles la cara en este momento.  La cara de cualquiera de los dos.  Una sonrisa torcida asomó al rostro del Inspector y se quedó allí durante el resto del día.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	14. La colère

Jean Valjean observaba como una niña delgaducha y espabilada corría por el jardín público persiguiendo a unos golfillos desarrapados entre fuertes gritos y carcajadas.  El precioso vestido azul que llevaba (del mismo tono que sus ojos) estaba lleno de barro y revoloteaba a su alrededor, subiendo y bajando al ritmo irregular de sus zancadas; su pelo estaba revuelto y se escapaba profusamente de la cinta que con tanto cuidado habían atado en él.  Un río de palabras malsonantes fluía de su boca.

Ese desastre de niña era la suya.

El antiguo alcalde estaba frustrado; en realidad estaba francamente enfadado: cualquier intento de comunicar, disciplinar o simplemente civilizar a la pequeña era infructuoso.  La única cosa capaz de provocar respeto a la chiquilla era la ceja levantada de Javert.  ¿Cómo lo hacía el Inspector?

Cosette volvía a levantarse del suelo, esta vez había aterrizado sobre su trasero y las costras que tenía en las rodillas y que eran fruto de sus aventuras de días anteriores no sufrirían demasiado.

Valjean inclinó la cabeza sobre su pecho mientras la sacudía hacia un lado y otro.

“¡Dios mío, dame fuerzas! “ - dijo en voz alta sin poderse reprimir-

Miró a su alrededor para ver si alguien le había oído … afortunadamente no había nadie cerca, sólo una figura que se aproximaba con paso inestable hacia el banco donde él estaba sentado,  puntual a su cita como siempre.  Javert parecía cansado y arrastraba su pierna más de lo habitual.  Valjean se sorprendió pensando que tanta actividad nocturna quizá no fuera lo más adecuado para él en estas circunstancias.

“Javeeeeeeeeeert” Cosette había detectado al policía y corría velozmente hacia él.  La niña le iba a embestir, iba a derribar al inspector.

“Cosette!  Cosette!  Detente! “ -gritaba Valjean mientras se lanzaba en pos de ella con toda la rapidez de la que era capaz.

Fue un esfuerzo inútil: la muchachita ignoró su llamada e impactó contra la pierna izquierda de Javert, que empezó a tambalearse aunque consiguió mantener el equilibrio ... hasta que su bastón resbaló en el fango.

El inspector cayó de espaldas , su cabeza golpeó el suelo y se quedó allí tendido en toda su considerable longitud mientras Cosette profería un grito de júbilo y se dejaba caer de rodillas sobre el pecho del pobre hombre, saltando y clavándole las manitas en los costados.

“Cosette, nom de Dieu!  Deja al Inspector!  Le vas a hacer daño!  Cosette!”

El ex convicto jadeaba cuando les alcanzó, preparándose para lo peor:  Javert estaría de mal humor durante el resto de la tarde, un espectáculo nada edificante.  Pero no, el hombre reía entre muecas de dolor, intentando defenderse de las cosquillas que le hacía la chicuela.  Javert tenía cosquillas.

Valjean se llevó una mano a la frente, boquiabierto.  No sabía si enfadarse con Cosette o enfadarse con Javert.  Decididamente, estaba enfadado con los dos.

“Valjean, quítame a esta ‘petite peste’ de encima!  Me está destrozando!  Valjean, no te quedes ahí como un pasmarote y haz algo de una vez, sacrebleu!”

Javert le tendía su mano izquierda pidiendo ayuda para levantarse, pero el ex convicto estaba furioso y bruscamente agarró a la niña por la cintura y la depositó en el suelo sin ceremonias; ignoró el brazo del inspector y lo asió directamente por las axilas, levantando el peso del hombre, a sabiendas de que eso le haría enfadar.  Se lo había merecido.  Cogió a la niña por la mano y a paso ligero, emprendió el camino de vuelta a casa, preocupándose poco por si Javert podría o no alcanzarles.

El inspector sintió el impulso de volver al cuartel, pero en vez de eso, se sentó en el banco a esperar a que el dolor se calmara.  La reacción de 'Monsieur Madeleine', siempre tan frío y racional, le confundía.  Bueno, en realidad tenía su gracia:  Javert nunca le había visto encolerizado de esa manera, por lo menos desde Toulon.  Y todo por una inocente travesura.

Por otra parte, el policía se sentía irritado: a él nunca se le hubiera ocurrido abandonar a un amigo en apuros.  ¿Un camarada?  No.  Javert quería pensar que la relación que tenían era algo más que eso, que por fin había encontrado una familia y aunque en otro tiempo se habría deleitado en ridiculizar el comportamiento de Valjean, ahora sentía la obligación de intentar calmar el incomprensible ataque de cólera que había presenciado.  ¿De qué manera?  Para esa pregunta, él no tenía respuestas.

Tuvo que esperar largo rato a que el mareo se disipase.  Se había dado bien en la cabeza y su cuello, en realidad todo su cuerpo, estaba recorrido por un de dolor agudo y palpitante.  La casa de Valjean estaba más cerca y tarde o temprano tendría que hablar con él e intentar comprender qué rayos le sucedía.  Cuanto antes, mejor.

Cosette estaba castigada en su habitación; Valjean  se había encerrado en la suya.  La casa estaba sumida en la calma, sólo rota por el trajín de Toussaint que preparaba la cena en la cocina.

Javert saludó a la mujer y se dirigió directamente al jardín.  Suspirando, llamó a la puerta.  Fue ignorado.  Pegó otra vez, dos, tres, cuatro veces.  Nada.

“Jean, ¿tienes idea de lo testarudo que puedo llegar a ser?”

Oyendo los llamadas incesantes a la puerta, Valjean empezó a pensar que si bien Javert no sería capaz de derribarla, él bien podría desgastarla y hacerla ceder si se le daba la oportunidad ... seguro que sí.

A través de la ira, un sentimiento de culpa se abría paso en su pecho: culpa por perder el control. culpa por haber dejado a Javert solo en el parque, culpa por no ser capaz de ser un buen padre ...

El inspector no estaba haciendo un favor a la niña consintiendo las travesuras, peor, estaba minando la autoridad que ejercía Jean sobre Cosette.  Un hombre tan disciplinado, tan severo debía ser capaz de comprender un concepto tan sencillo como ése.  Pero eso no le absolvía a él por haberse marchado sin una palabra.  Javert tenía serios motivos para estar enfadado y sin embargo llamaba a su puerta ...

Se levantó con un gruñido y abrió la puerta lentamente.

Los dos hombres se sentaron en silencio, observándose de hito en hito.  Los ojos de Jean despedían chispas y su boca estaba fruncida en un gesto agrio.  Le Cric estaba sentado en la butaca de Madeleine sin intención de salir de su mutismo y rumiando su enfado.

Sin embargo, la culpa pudo más. 

"Lo siento, Javert.  No debí dejarte solo, yo ... esta situación - hizo un gesto vago con la mano - No volveré a hacer algo así ... estoy profundamente abochornado ... "

"Eso es lo que espero, monsieur.  Ha sido injusto y muy poco amable, me ha llevado a preguntarme si mi presencia aquí es todavía bienvenida ..."

"Javert!  Esto no tiene nada que ver con ... en fin ... nosotros.  ...  Cosette me está volviendo loco ... y tú animas su mala conducta ..."

"Jean, me parece que tú y yo no vemos las cosas del mismo modo".  Javert estaba en el límite de la paciencia.   “Sólo es una niña pequeña.  Dale tiempo, cambiará”

“No voy a consentir más su comportamiento –bramó el ex convicto – Esto tiene que acabar.  Mañana mismo iré a internarla en un buen colegio de monjas donde la enseñen a comportarse”

La carcajada de Javert se mezcló con un bufido.

“¿Interna en un colegio de monjas?  ¿De verdad?  No creo que sea buena idea.  Cuando las monjas vean a la chiquilla, van a pensar que Cosette es el anticristo.”

La expresión de Valjean se relajó un poco.  Miró al hombre que se sentaba frente a él y permitió que el calor de su sonrisa aplacara la ira . Un poco más.  Poder discutir las cosas que le preocupaban con otra persona era algo nuevo para él.  Algo valioso.  Se levantó y abrazó a Javert con cuidado.  A cambio recibió un beso en el cuello.  Justo donde más le gustaba.  Diablo de hombre, pensó Jean,  aprende muy deprisa.

“Ve a descansar un poco.  Ese golpe ha tenido que dolerte”

Javert obedeció y se dirigió a la cama.  Pensándolo mejor, dio la vuelta, agarró el brazo de Valjean y lo arrastró con él. Reclinar  su cabeza sobre el pecho de Jean y oír su  voz retumbando al hablar era uno de los mayores placeres de su vida.

“¿Cómo era tu infancia en Faverolles?”

Valjean permaneció un momento en silencio, recordando.  Una pequeña sonrisa de añoranza se abrió camino en su boca.

“Era una vida normal, supongo.  La vida de un campesino.  Mi padre podaba árboles y el dinero no sobraba mucho, pero yo era feliz.  Me pasaba los días jugando con otros niños, peleando y corriendo.  Y también ayudaba a mi padre.  Él me enseñó el oficio, en realidad lo llamaba ‘su arte’.  Pasamos algunos años trabajando juntos, pero yo nunca llegué a ser tan bueno como él. Podar árboles me parecía una solemne tontería.  Mi hermana era algunos años mayor que yo, pero eso ya lo sabes.

“¿Y cómo era tu madre?”

De repente, los ojos de Valjean también sonreían.

“Mi madre era dulce y valiente.  Una mujer que siempre tenía algo para mí: un beso, una palabra de consuelo, una broma …  A su lado los días eran fáciles, seguros.  Al morir mi padre, ella tuvo que volver a trabajar como bracera.  Pero todo era poco para su Jeannot.  Así me llamaba.  Yo también trabajaba, pero seguía siendo aprendiz. Y también tenía otras cosas en la cabeza, ya sabes, las chicas…  Me obstinaba en corretear detrás de todas las faldas que veía, como los demás chavales del pueblo ”

“¿Tenías éxito?”

“Bueno, tengo que admitir que tenía bastante popularidad …  Pero no tuve ocasión de conocer a ninguna chica en el sentido bíblico”

“Siempre has sido guapo.  Y tonto también”

Javert acarició su barbilla y se incorporó para besarle.  Valjean ajustó su brazo para acomodar la cabeza de su compañero.  Los dos habían estado esperando esta noche durante toda la semana.  Una noche para ellos.  Estar abrazados y charlar también era una buena manera de pasarla juntos.

“Sabes, Jean, a veces pienso en cómo ha debido ser la vida de Cosette.  Viviendo aislada entre borrachos y maleantes, trabajando de la mañana a la noche, sin tiempo para jugar ni amigos con los que estar; siempre con frío, siempre con hambre, siempre con miedo.  ¿Cómo debe ser para un niño vivir sin un beso o una palabra de consuelo?  Cosette ha vivido una vida de soledad y desesperanza.  Tú entiendes bien de qué te hablo y todavía recuerdas el dolor que sentías en el bagne.  ¿Vas a negarle a tu hija la oportunidad de conocer a un padre que la quiere y desea hacerla feliz?”

Valjean quedó pensativo por un rato.  Sí, él había conocido toda esa miseria siendo ya adulto.  Y había deseado la muerte en más de una ocasión.  Pero aún así no imaginaba lo que esas circunstancias podían hacerle a un niño.

“Lo único que quiero para mi hija es que sea ella una niña normal"

“Eso no es cierto, Valjean.  Tú quieres  una muñeca de porcelana, no una niña.  Una tonta, aburrida y respetable burguesita es lo que tú deseas.”

“No hay nada malo en ser respetable”

“Claro que no.  Tan respetable como tú. – Javert torció la boca con malicia -  El sublime Monsieur Madeleine que pasa sus noches envuelto en lujuria con un inspector de policía también muy respetable”

Valjean no pudo reprimir la risa.  El mensaje había quedado claro.  Pero él todavía no podía admitir la derrota, tenía que pelear un poco más.

"Cosette no conseguirá nada en la vida con este comportamiento.  La niña tiene que aprender a hablar correctamente, y también tiene que ser educada.  Mi hija irá a la escuela y aprenderá todo lo que yo no pude aprender”

“Estoy de acuerdo contigo.  Pero no te preocupes tanto.  No presiones a la chicuela, dale tiempo.  A su edad yo era mucho peor que ella. - Javert miraba al techo con una expresión oscura - Yo era salvaje, terriblemente testarudo y hasta feroz. Pero ¿sabes qué era lo peor?  La tristeza ... Y mírame ahora: mi vida es digna.  De todos modos tengo que admitir que aún en mis mejores días sigo siendo profundamente desagradable …”

Valjean estaba asombrado por la ternura que sintió al contemplar el gesto orgulloso y confiado de Javert; la complicidad que se instalaba despacio entre ellos era deliciosa y estimulante.  ¿Cómo había vivido Jean antes de lo que había ocurrido entre ellos?  El antiguo alcalde apenas si recordaba qué o cómo sentía, como si su corazón hubiera estado hueco, esperando.  Valjean estrechó más su abrazo, ávido por entrar en contacto con el cuerpo de Javert.  Refrenarse era cada vez más difícil.  Jean quería tenerle, ahora, sin esperar, sin recordar el golpe ni el dolor que el inspector sentía …  Pero no lo haría, no correría el riesgo. Valjean suspiró: las semanas eran demasiado largas y las horas que pasaban juntos eran demasiado escasas ...

“¿Considerarías la posibilidad de vivir aquí, Javert?  Quiero decir con nosotros … Yo … te echo de menos …  “

“¿Crees que eso es prudente con Cosette aquí?  No sé, Jean.  Habría que buscar la manera de pasar desapercibidos, una tapadera … “

“Las tapaderas son mi especialidad, inspector – el policía soltó una risa silenciosa -  Y en cuanto a Cosette, bueno, podrías hacernos un favor a todos si enseñas a la niña a hablar como es debido”

“El padre de Cosette eres tú, Jean, tú deberías enseñarle.  Lo que sí puedo hacer es enseñarte a ti.  Será interesante corromper tu vocabulario ahora que ya he corrompido tu cuerpo …”

“Ah, Javert, ¿qué puedo hacer contigo?  Eres incorregible”

Javert se encogía de hombros entre risas.  Y Valjean no podía evitar querer besarle.

"Ve a buscar a tu hija y hazla reir"


	15. Guérison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un capítulo bien largo ... lo siento. Pero la acción está al final así que ...

Jean Valjean cruzaba el Pont au Change sumido en profundas cavilaciones.  Había dejado atrás Nôtre Dame y la Prefectura también quedaría a un lado pronto.  El otoño había empezado a insinuarse en las calles de Paris y la humedad que la Seine exudaba se depositaba profusamente sobre todo lo que estuviera a su alcance, incapaz de evaporarse.

El ex convicto había estado repartiendo limosnas, como era su costumbre; también como era su costumbre volvía a casa con el corazón herido por la miseria que había visto y por la propia incapacidad para remediarla.  Sus limosnas eran una gota de agua en un inmenso desierto.

Los niños ... especialmente los niños ... criaturas inocentes destinadas al sufrimiento y la muerte antes de pudieran alcanzar la edad de la razón ... vidas condenadas desde el mismo momento en que habían sido concebidas.

Suspirando, sacudió la cabeza y pidió la ayuda de Dios.

 

"Jean"

El hombre sentado en un banco sumido entre sombras era su compañero.

"¿Qué haces aquí, Javert?  ¿Otra vez doble turno?" - los labios de Valjean decidieron sonreír por su propia cuenta, escapando a su control.

"No me han dejado elección ... con todo ese asunto de bandidaje en Seine-et-Oise.  Chabouillet me está haciendo leer los registros acumulados desde que Napoleón llevaba pañales"

Lo razonable después de una larga jornada de trabajo hubiera sido que Javert volviera a casa sin tardanza, hambriento y deseoso de pasar algún tiempo con Cosette y con Jean; sin embargo el inspector estaba sentado cerca de la Prefectura.  Valjean comprendió.

"Empieza a hacer frío - dijo Jean fingiendo un escalofrío, esperando resultar convincente - Deberíamos buscar un fiacre.  Puede que todavía lleguemos a tiempo de desear buenas noches a Cosette"

El modo en que el inspector le miró estrechando los ojos mientras alzaba la barbilla le indicó que no se dejaría engañar ...instantes después Javert asintió, aceptando su ayuda con una sonrisa triste.

 

A pesar de los esfuerzos culinarios de Toussaint y de la charla animada de su pareja, Javert permanecía sombrío y su cena, intacta.  El inspector no tardó en excusarse y retirarse a su propia habitación.  A la alcoba que jamás había utilizado desde que vivían juntos.  Jean depositó bruscamente su servilleta sobre la mesa; sin titubear, cruzó a grandes zancadas el pasillo y entró en el cuarto sin molestarse en llamar.

"No, Javert.  No vas a hacernos esto.  Si quieres abandonar mi cama tendrás que darme una explicación: tu silencio no es suficiente"  Valjean no pretendía que su voz temblara ni que sus ojos implorasen, no quería que supiera hasta qué punto se sentía herido.

"Vamos, Jean ... Era sólo cuestión de tiempo, los dos sabíamos que este día llegaría.  No puedo seguir fingiendo.  Sé que estás frustrado, sé que tienes derecho a estarlo ... y créeme, no puedo evitar lo que me sucede.  Estarás mejor sin mí"

"No!  De ninguna manera!" - Valjean le envolvió con sus brazos y con toda la ternura de la que era capaz, le susurró al oído "Los dos dormiremos en nuestra cama.  Yo permitiré que te acurruques en mi pecho como un gato perezoso.  Tú me dejarás que te bese.  Y eso será suficiente para mí."

Con mano firme, el ex convicto guió a su compañero hasta el lecho que compartían y le ayudó a despojarse de su uniforme con la habilidad que el hábito le había proporcionado.

Mientras los dos yacían abrazados, a punto de dormir, Jean besó al otro hombre en la frente y murmuró "Deberías visitar a un médico"  Pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Valjean suspiró mirando al su compañero al resplandor de la vela.  Javert era hermoso en un de un modo muy poco convencional.  Demasiado áspero, feroz y lleno de cicatrices - las peores eran las que no se podían ver -, valiente, testarudo ... y lleno de una luz que sólo Jean era capaz de apreciar

 

Recordó los días de julio, cuando Javert se había mudado a vivir con él, con ellos.  Nada parecía saciar la sed que tenían el uno por el otro, el tiempo que pasaban juntos se escapaba en un tris, especialmente cuando hacían el amor.

Después la Prefectura había impuesto los turnos dobles y el inspector había adoptado una conducta esquiva, pretextando que estaba cansado.  Javert había empezado a quedarse dormido en cualquier lugar, en el sillón de la salita, en la silla que había en la habitación que compartían ... hasta daba cabezadas durante la cena.

Y un buen día - una noche, en realidad, - había dejado de mostrarse receptivo a las atenciones de Valjean.  Todos los intentos de despertar su deseo habían fracasado a pesar de las habilidades que Jean  se había esmerado en desarrollar.  Y Javert fue distanciándose, encerrado en un mutismo hosco.

 

Javert esperaba en la rue d’Iéna. El inspector había pedido el resto del día libre en el trabajo y había enviado un mensaje a Valjean para que se reuniera allí con él.   No era fácil conseguir una cita con el Doctor Blain y tampoco sería barato, pero había oído hablar muy bien de él: Moulin, un viejo inspector, había recibido un balazo en la pierna y, aunque los cirujanos habían conseguido evitar la amputación, había perdido movilidad en ella, hasta el punto de que el hombre ya no era capaz de andar sin muletas.

Pero el viejo zorro conocía al doctor y se puso en sus manos.  Unos meses después podía volver a caminar, si bien cojeaba un poco.

Moulin le había hablado de los métodos de Blain, un joven doctor formado en Suecia y que seguía la escuela de un tal Henrik Ling.  Le había dicho que sus tratamientos eran dolorosos pero efectivos y le había animado a visitarle.  En realidad fue Moulin en persona quien obtuvo la cita con el médico, porque la lista de pacientes en espera era muy larga.

Javert sabía que no sería ortodoxo presentarse con Valjean en la consulta, pero qué diablos, el inspector necesitaba a su compañero a su lado,  Jean merecía saber lo que le ocurría y en realidad, importaba poco lo que el doctor pensara sobre ellos.

Valjean acudió a la cita puntualmente y quedó tan sorprendido por la decisión del inspector, - ojos verdes llenos de calidez que no ocultaban su afecto - que Javert llegó a temer que le abrazaría en público y vestido con su uniforme.

La consulta duró dos horas y salieron de allí con un legajo de papeles llenos de instrucciones, dibujos y diagramas.  Javert sacudía la cabeza con escepticismo, calculando las semanas de paga que le había costado la consulta, pero Jean tenía la firme convicción de que las recomendaciones del médico, bien ejecutadas, darían resultado.

El cuello del inspector seguía inflamado, aunque había mejorado a juzgar por el dolor insufrible que tenía en el brazo: la inflamación era la que había dejado su brazo insensible y al disminuir, el dolor había aparecido.  Por otra parte, estar sentado ante una mesa durante todo el día no era lo que más convenía a su pierna , tenía que caminar ... y los músculos de su espalda habían perdido firmeza.  Un arduo trabajo se extendía ante los dos hombres.

No hubo manera de convencer al inspector de que bebiera leche, como había recetado el doctor ... hasta que su estómago empezó a doler por los efectos de la cerveza de sauce blanco.  Valjean no pudo evitar la carcajada cuando vio los bigotes del otro hombre embadurnados de blanco y la cara de asco que exhibía tras beberse la leche - lo que más odiaba en el mundo - como si fuera un purgante.

Y concienzudamente, Jean empezó a aplicar el tratamiento.  En la intimidad de la habitación que compartían, provisto del remedio que habían comprado, empezó a movilizar el brazo paralizado, calentado en primer lugar los músculos y después siguiendo las instrucciones para obligar a los tendones encogidos a estirarse un poco.  El límite debía estar marcado por la sensación de dolor.  Javert no se quejaría, así que Valjean detuvo su trabajo cuando vio la primera gota de sudor deslizarse por la frente del inspector.

Cuando los turnos dobles de Javert acabaron, los dos establecieron la costumbre de pasear con Cosette por los jardines de Luxemburgo; deteniéndose a menudo para descansar mientras la niña jugaba.  A veces el inspector dormitaba cuando se sentaban en cualquier banco, pero ... realmente el hombre estaba exhausto.

 

Una tarde, al volver de la caminata, mientras estaban plácidamente sentados en la salita, la Cosette empezó a tironear de la camisa de su padre para atraer su atención mientras exclamaba a voz en grito:

“Je crève la dalle”

Nada, ningún progreso, ni siquiera el más leve intento de hablar correctamente.  Valjean suspiró hondamente.

“Bouffe” alcanzó a contestar el ex convicto, resignado y quizás también algo satisfecho de poder entender a la chiquilla.

La niña corrió como el mismo diablo hacia la cocina y empezó a exigir comida impacientemente, gritando con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones ... Toussaint, sobresaltada, dejó caer la cacerola que tenía entre las manos y los petits pois se desparramaron por el suelo ... la pobre mujer dejó escapar una sarta de lamentaciones con voz trémula ...   Cosette reía a carcajadas, palmoteando mientras se dedicaba a aplastar los guisantes con los elegantes zapatitos blancos.

Valjean suspiró pesadamente y miró a Javert buscando consuelo ... Pero el inspector estaba roncando suavemente, arrellanado en el sillón , con la cabeza apoyada sobre el puño y las piernas desplegadas en toda su amplitud, ajeno al resto del mundo.

En un arrebato, Valjean alargó la mano para sacudir el hombro de su compañero, indignado al verle dormir mientras el caos se extendía por la casa ... la mano de Javert agarró el brazo ofensor y lo acarició brevemente con una beatífica sonrisa en los labios.

El ex convicto parpadeó sorprendido por el gesto y fue consciente de que el inspector oía lo que estaba sucediendo y que había decido no hacer nada al respecto ... no es que fuera raro: Javert no solía interferir en los asuntos entre padre e hija, sobre todo en lo tocante a la disciplina, ya que tenía ideas muy peculiares sobre el tema que disgustaban en extremo a Valjean.

Pero ésta sería la excepción: el policía se levantó resoplando mientras alisaba su pelo revuelto, se dirigió a la cocina y tendió la escoba a Cosette sin decir una palabra.

La pequeñina agachó la cabeza avergonzada, asió el mango y empezó a barrer eficientemente mientras dirigía una muda disculpa a Toussaint.

Terminada la tarea, Javert miró severamente a la niñita y con un movimiento de su cabeza en dirección a Valjean, gruñó:

"Grouille-toi!"

Cosette se presentó ante su padre con los ojos clavados en el suelo y las manos entrelazadas a su espalda.

"Lo siento mucho, papa"

La garganta del ex convicto se apretó con un nudo y sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente, llenos de lágrimas que pugnaban por abrirse paso a través de las  mejillas.  Mirando a Cosette, Jean tendió la mano despacio hacia ella.  La niña dio un paso hacia él, aceptando una caricia en el cabello.

"No vuelvas a hacerlo, Cosette.  Nosotros no gritamos en casa ni somos desconsiderados.  Ahora tendrás que esperar hasta la cena para comer.  Puedes ir a jugar"

Cuando la niña hubo desaparecido en el pasillo Javert le tendió un pañuelo con su mano derecha - en fin, más o menos - y la izquierda se posó apaciblemente sobre su hombro.

 

Como cada noche, el inspector yacía bocabajo y desnudo de cintura para arriba con Valjean arrodillado y a horcajadas sobre él; Jean cuidaba mucho de no dejar caer el peso de su propio cuerpo sobre la espalda de su compañero.

El ex convicto aplicó aceite medicinal sobre el cuello de Javert y deslizó sus pulgares desde la base al nacimiento del pelo.  Javert volvió la cabeza, haciendo caso omiso a los esfuerzos de Valjean y empezó a incorporarse, intentando conseguir un beso.

"¿Es que no te vas a estar quieto?" - Jean se tomaba muy en serio las instrucciones del doctor-  "¿Qué te pasa esta noche?  ¡Deja de moverte de una bendita vez!"

Ahora  Valjean intentaba borrar la tensión de los agarrotados trapecios; sus movimientos suaves presionaban y liberaban suavemente los músculos.  Jean decidió bajar hasta la cintura y empezó a extender la medicina partiendo desde la columna hacia los costados y repitó lentamente el gesto mientras subía a lo largo de la espalda.  Conforme inclinaba su torso para alcanzar progresivamente más lejos Valjean frotaba su erección contra las nalgas de Javert  ... sin embargo, no sentía urgencia; la respiración profunda y regular de su compañero indicaba que estaba dormido .. o a punto de dormirse.

"¿Crees que esa cosa escuece, Jean?"

Valjean se sobresaltó al oír la voz baja y ronca del otro hombre. 

"¿Te refieres al ungüento?.  No sé, habría que hacer la prueba"  Jean tocó uno de sus propios dedos con la punta de la lengua mientras Javert se había incorporado sobre los codos, volviendo la cabeza para observarle.  Tras unos segundos, el antiguo alcalde volvió a hablar.

"No pica, pero el sabor es francamente asqueroso"

Javert reía en silencio, con esa sonrisa torcida suya que no dejaba presagiar nada bueno.  Empezó a darse la vuelta y sus ojos se detuvieron en la camisa de dormir de su pareja, que había adquirido gran volumen a la altura de su ingle.

"No pretendía que te lo pusieras en la boca, tonto"  El inspector extendió la palma de la mano, indicando a Jean que escanciara aceite en ella.  A continuación metió esa misma mano por debajo del camisón de su compañero y empezó a extender el ungüento suavemente sobre la base de su verga, acercándose despacio a la punta.  Valjean dejó escapar un gemido mientras cerraba los ojos.

"¡Ya entiendo!  Espera, deja que me quite el camisón"  Dejándose llevar por el entusiasmo, el ex convicto también desató los pantalones de su compañer ... para observar sorprendido que su pene había empezado a endurecerse. 

Valjean estiró su torso, alcanzando el pecho, el cuello y la boca de Javert, succionándo, lamiendo y besando toda la piel que estaba a su alcance.

Otra dosis generosa de aceite y Jean empezó a separar los muslos del inspector, para abrirse paso entre los glúteos, alcanzar la hendidura.  Era glorioso. Jean podía sentir los estremecimientos de Javert mientras sus lenguas se unían, mientras sus dedos cuidadosos hurgaban dentro del cuerpo del inspector.

"¿Es agradable?  ¿Te gusta esto?" Valjean le susurraba en el oído.

"Pruébalo"- contestó Javert con malicia - "Podrías llevarte una sorpresa. Yo  creo que disfrutarías ... ¿O acaso tienes miedo?"

Y Javert volvió a dirigir su atención a la verga de Jean, envolvió sus testículos, deslizando los dedos hasta el perineo, roces que se insinuaban en el orificio ... "

El ex-convicto dio un respingo, la expresión de su rostro se congeló ... el inspector le miraba turbado, una disculpa formándose en su boca ... Jean le Cric jamás había permitido a nadie tocarle de esa manera ... pero él amaba a Javert ... deseaba entregar el mismo placer que había recibido ...

Inclinándose una vez más para lamer los labios de su compañero, asió la mano del inspector y la dirigió decididamente  hacia sus propias nalgas.  Las cosquillas circulares  dieron paso a la intrusión de un primer dedo. Resultó extraño, pero en modo alguno desagradable ... tampoco era demasiado excitante ... hasta que un segundo dedo se unió y empujó más profundamente en su interior, alcanzando un punto que le hizo estremecer, enviando escalofríos a través de la columna para golpearle el cerebro como una revelación...  No era ni lejanamente parecido a nada que hubiese experimentado antes.  De repente una avaricia salvaje se adueñó de sus sentidos y no tardó en empezar a ensartarse sobre la polla de Javert, poco a poco, deleitándose en los besos de su compañero, centrándose en las caricias que le prodigaba, intentando respirar profundamente ...  Unos minutos más y Jean empezó a mecer sus caderas contra las del inspector que empujaba en su interior, reteniéndose.

Era bueno .. Hundir el cuerpo del hombre amado dentro del suyo propio sólo flexionando y estirando los muslos. Pero Valjean deseaba ese cuerpo sobre el suyo propio, notar sus acometidas con más fuerza.  Se tumbó de espaldas arrastrando al otro hombre con él.

Javert lo penetró de nuevo, lenta e inexorablemente, reanudando sus embates, suaves al principio, probando distintos ángulos hasta que sin aviso, Valjean se arqueó salvajemente.

El inspector había encontrado el punto adecuado y ahora empezó a empujar con dureza.  En su mente, todo se redujo a seguir jodiéndolo , a olvidar que era  la  primera vez que tenía a Jean desplegado bajo él.  Javert no quería perderse en el calor de Jean, tampoco quería oír los gemidos, se negaba a escuchar cómo repetía  su nombre una y otra vez.  Él no debería permitirse lamerle los pezones, ni hundir su rostro en el cuello de su compañero.  Javert debía dejar de morderle el hombro...  Y sin embargo no pudo evitarlo. El ritmo que marcaban sus caderas aumentaba ... no podría durar mucho más; empezó a sobar la polla de Jean al mismo compás, hasta oirle gritar, hasta que el semen empapó su mano, salpicando también su cuerpo.

Ya no había necesidad de seguir reteniéndose ... Valjean le besaba, succionaba su lengua, estremeciéndose con los últimos estertores de placer... Javert gimió profundamente en su boca mientras se corría.

Cuando sus cuerpos se separaron, sudorosos y jadeantes, sólo fue para volver a unirse en un abrazo apretado.  Ambos se miraban incrédulos, sorprendidos ... habían disfrutado el uno del otro en muchas ocasiones y sin embargo ...

Javert se instaló en el pecho de Jean, como era su costumbre, oyendo cómo el ritmo acelerado de su corazón empezaba a calmarse.  Valjean dejaba que sus dedos se enredaran en el cabello del inspector.  Por una vez, Jean fue el primero en dormirse.

 

 

 


	16. Le retour

**Montreuil, 17 de diciembre**

Mon ami:

Recibí tu carta ayer, pero no he encontrado el momento de contestar hasta ahora.

Me alegra saber que la salud de Toussaint está mejorando: la gripe es peligrosa para los ancianos.

Imagino que ahora te estarás ocupando del mantenimiento de la casa.  Estaría bien poder ver cómo te las arreglas. ¿Has aprendido ya a cocinar?  No, seguro que no.  Conociéndote, seguro que has contratado otra ama de llaves.

Por aquí muchas cosas han cambiado.

La delincuencia ha crecido desde que tu primera fábrica cerró.  En fin, sigo considerándola como “tuya”.

El nuevo Alcalde, Monsieur Bematabois Senior se ha hecho cargo de tus empresas.  Ha comprado las acciones que regalaste a tus trabajadores.

Afortunadamente, la planta de montaje sigue funcionando.

No me atrevo a prometer que iré a París por Navidad, eso no depende de mí, sino del Alcalde.

Como podrás suponer, entregar los informes en su oficina de la Mairie no es precisamente agradable.  Pero nuestra falta de aprecio es mutua, así que he conseguido que las visitas se reduzcan al mínimo.  Ahora le envío los informes por escrito.

Paso por tu casa casi todos los días y puedo asegurarte que tu propiedad está bien cuidada: Père Angières está haciendo un buen trabajo.

Es gracioso, cuando me acerco a tu casa, todavía espero verte sentado en tu salón, frente a la chimenea, leyendo y bebiendo té a horas imposibles.  Pero no. De todo eso hace ya mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?

Pienso en todos vosotros.  Echo de menos a Cosette: me pregunto si la niña sigue teniendo ese carácter tremendo.  Por otra parte, me gustaría estar allí para ver cómo una criatura tan pequeña consigue volver locas a las monjas del colegio.  Debe ser todo un espectáculo.  ¿Sigue la pequeñuela cogiendo peso, creciendo?  ¿Me sigue recordando todavía? Envíale todo mi afecto.

En cuanto a mí, estoy bien.  No me gusta este frío, pero por una vez estoy bien equipado.

Durante las rondas, sin embargo, tengo que aligerar el paso para no quedarme helado.  No, no es que mi uniforme sea poco adecuado: es que me hago viejo y nunca he tolerado bien estas temperaturas.  He vuelto a quemar mi gabán.  Con la estufa de la Comisaría.  Otra vez.  Afortunadamente, fue poca cosa y he podido reparar el abrigo.

Por fin he conseguido una habitación decente.  No es que sea gran cosa, pero no hay goteras y la estufa funciona.  La comida resulta aceptable.

El edredón azul que me regalaste sigue siendo una maravilla, así que duermo bien abrigado

Es increíble lo natural que era antes vivir de esta manera, solo en una habitación.  Ahora el silencio me resulta difícil de soportar.  Y también esta cama estrecha, tan vacía.

Por fortuna, sigo teniendo mi trabajo y me mantiene ocupado durante más horas de lo que sería razonable, así que cuando llego aquí, sólo pienso en dormir.

Supongo que es sólo cuestión de volver a acostumbrarme.

Como siempre, espero tu próxima carta.

Recibe mi estima.

J.

 

Jean Valjean plegó la carta cuidadosamente y la guardó en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta.  Esta era la tercera vez que el hombre la leía y no sería la última.

Hacía sólo tres semanas que el inspector había vuelto a ocupar su puesto en Montreuil y sin embargo parecía que hubiera transcurrido una eternidad.

Ambos sabían que esto podía suceder: Javert había sido asignado a la Prefectura por motivos de salud, pero sólo era provisional.

Cuando el inspector estuvo lo suficientemente repuesto como para volver a patrullar, lo notificó a sus superiores, con la esperanza de que Chabouillet - el jefe - le permitiría seguir trabajando en Paris.

Pero no.  El puesto de Javert era el de Jefe de Policía en Montreuil, y allí tuvo que volver.  Eso o perder su empleo.

Valjean sabía que dejar la policía no era una opción para el inspector.  Hubiera sido como amputarle un brazo o una pierna.  Valjean jamás habría sugerido al hombre que lo hiciera, habría sido injusto.

Jean sonrió al imaginar lo que Javert le habría contestado si le hubiera propuesto que se quedase en París, en casa, viviendo de la fortuna que había acumulado como Monsieur Madeleine:  en el mejor de los casos, Javert habría gruñido diciendo que no aceptaría su caridad.  O quizás habría espetado: “Yo no soy tu esposa”, como ya había hecho en una ocasión.  Sí, el inspector era muy peculiar en lo referente a algunas cosas.

Cosas como las cartas.  Eran intencionadamente distantes.  Si Javert no  le hablaba abiertamente de cómo era su vida en Montreuil,  era de suponer que estaba intentado proteger a su compañero, evitándole preocupaciones.  Ocultándole sufrimiento.

Eso y también su incapacidad de verbalizar  sentimientos.

Pero Jean Valjean sabía demasiado acerca del dolor.  Jean podía reconocerlo en las líneas que su compañero le escribía.  Y también lo reconocía, sobre todo, en lo que ni siquiera mencionaba.

Cogió su pluma y se dispuso a escribir.

 

Montreuil había conocido, ciertamente, tiempos mejores.  Los comercios mostraban escaparates medio vacíos; otros habían tenido que cerrar.  A pesar de la nieve, el número de personas que dormían a la intemperie había aumentado y el provisional refugio construído por Madeleine ya no existía.

Los pequeños robos se habían multiplicado.  Se robaba dinero, pero también comida.

Todo desde que se cerró la fábrica. Bematabois Senior había empezado a abastecerse de los componentes comprando a otros proveedores.  Eso era más barato que mantener la factoría abierta.  Sí, los rosarios se seguían ensamblando en Montreuil pero la calidad de los productos había disminuido y la empresa había perdido clientes

También las condiciones de trabajo habían empeorado: jornadas más largas y salarios más cortos.  Ahora también empleaban a niños para ensartar las cuentas.  Con la práctica necesaria podían  resultar igual de hábiles que las mujeres, pero se les pagaba la mitad.

No pocas familias habían tenido que marcharse: allí quedaban cada vez menos formas de ganarse la vida honradamente.

Javert se alegraba de que Jean no tuviera que ver en lo que se había convertido su ciudad.  Sabía que se le hubiera partido el corazón.

Otro detalle significativo era el aumento de la prostitución.  Y la edad de las prostitutas: el inspector no podía llegar a creer que muchachas, apenas salidas de la infancia, se dedicaran a vender su cuerpo para comer.  Pero así era.

En cuanto tuvo constancia del problema, Javert se dedicó sistemáticamente a detener a las jóvenes y a comprobar su edad y si tenían o no familia que se hiciera cargo de ellas.  Ése no solía ser el caso.

Su política estaba consiguiendo algunos éxitos:  las más jóvenes habían acabado en el orfanato, una solución no muy agradable, pero preferible a morir de sífilis a los 20.  En otros casos … no hubo nada que él pudiera hacer.

Sin embargo, Monsieur le Maire consideraba estas actuaciones como una pérdida de tiempo y tenía otros planes para la Policía.

Las órdenes eran patrullar constantemente el puerto en busca de contrabando o de mercancía no declarada.  Y expropiarla ... Se hacían registros exhaustivos de todos los barcos mercantes que atracaban; Pascal, el oficial que había intentado acabar con la carrera de Javert y había ejercido como Jefe de Policía interino, era personalmente responsable de almacenar y gestionar la mercadería.  Por cierto, Bematabois era el dueño de los almacenes.

Así pues, el inspector sospechaba que sus hombres se habían convertido en algo así como los recaudadores de impuestos del Alcalde o, a veces, en extorsionadores.

Y también estaba el asunto de la compra de las acciones de las fábricas de Madeleine.  Había llegado a oídos de Javert que en algunos casos, los trabajadores se habían visto obligados a vender bajo coacción.

Para colmo, se contaban historias de un monstruo que se dedicaba a dar palizas brutales a las prostitutas y que ninguna se había atrevido a denunciar porque sabían que la policía no perdería el tiempo en intentar protegerlas.

El inspector sospechaba que sus hombres eran corruptos.  Esperaba, no obstante, poder confiar todavía con el joven Gaumont, el que había sido su mano derecha. Pero el muchacho estaba asustado y aunque Javert le presionó en alguna ocasión, no consiguió que le hablara de los desmanes del alcalde y de Pascal.  O de ninguna otra cosa.

 

**Paris, 10 de enero.**

Mon bien aimé:

No puedo seguir manteniendo esta farsa.  No puedo pretender seguir escribiéndote cartas como si sólo fuéramos amigos.  Sé que es peligroso, pero la idea de que te acuestes una noche más sin saber cuánto te quiero, cuanto te echo de menos, es insoportable.  Sigo esperándote y necesito decírtelo; quiero que sepas que guardo en mi memoria, como un tesoro, la última noche que pasamos juntos y que la revivo en mi mente siempre que noto tu ausencia en nuestra cama.

Quisiera poder correr a tu lado y abrazarte, demostrarte hasta qué punto mis sentimientos son sinceros.

No, no puedo permanecer en silencio durante más tiempo.  Ya ha  dejado de importarme lo que los demás piensen:  después de todo, el hecho de que compartamos la misma cama no es un delito contra la ley de los hombres.  Y no puedo a creer que el amor que siento por ti sea un pecado ante los ojos de Dios.

No me olvides, Javert.  Me siento perdido sin ti.

Cosette está creciendo muy deprisa.  Ahora nuestra pequeña luce unas hermosas mejillas sonrojadas.  Ella me pregunta frecuentemente por ti.  He seguido tu consejo y no intento tocarla:  ella es la que coge mi mano cuando salimos a la calle.  Siempre que quiero abrazarla o acariciarla,  le tiendo los brazos y espero.  Ella hace el resto.  Otras veces nuestra cría está mohína y me rechaza, pero he aprendido a tener paciencia.

No puedo imaginar la clase de salvajadas que habrán hecho los Thénardiers con nuestra hijita como para que ella se niegue a aceptar cualquier muestra de afecto.

En cualquier caso, estoy orgulloso de informarte de que Cosette me llama “Papa” cada vez más a menudo y de que la niña hace progresos con el lenguaje.  No, no te preocupes, he comprendido que no debo tratar de convertirla en una petite bourgeoise.  He dejado de presionarla en ese sentido.

Sin embargo, me temo que nuestra chicuela tiene problemas en la escuela: no consigue adaptarse.  Sor Amélie, la directora, ha vuelto a citarme esta semana:  Cosette sigue haciendo trastadas.  La última ha sido coger el bote de tinta de su profesora y rociar el contenido sobre las cabezas de sus condiscípulas.  Ya conoces a nuestra Cosette.  También he tenido que hacer frente a las protestas airadas de su profesora y aunque he intentando defender a nuestra niña diciendo que no era buena idea dejar al alcance de las niñas un frasco de tinta tan enorme,  temo que haya sido en vano.  La próxima vez,  la directora la expulsará del colegio.

Le leí las líneas que escribiste para ella en tu última carta.  No he comprendido ni la mitad de lo que le dices en ese ”verlan” vuestro, pero en todo caso, te aseguro que Cosette estuvo riéndose un buen rato.  No le sucede muy a menudo.

Toussaint sigue mejorando y me ha pedido que te recuerde que prometiste comer al menos dos veces al día .  Estoy seguro de que en cuanto ella se sienta mejor, volverá a escribirte.  La buena mujer te envía su afecto.

Madame Delle, nuestra ama de llaves sustituta, ha dimitido.  Madame se ocupaba bien de la casa y de Toussaint, pero la pobre mujer no ha podido soportar por más tiempo las travesuras de Cosette.  Créeme que la entiendo.

Espero que hayas recibido el paquete con la ropa interior que te envié.  Me aseguraron que estaba hecha con la lana más selecta que se puede encontrar y que te mantendría bien abrigado, incluso bajo la nieve.  Sí, sé que estás enfadado, pero por favor, acéptalo como un regalo de Navidad atrasado.  O mejor, piensa en ello como una inversión que hago para que regreses a nosotros sano y salvo.

Mon coeur, yo no alcanzo a imaginar tu tristeza ni tu soledad en esa habitación miserable; no quiero pensar en tu vida rodeado de extraños que, en el mejor de los casos, te ignoran o te temen.  Pienso en tus días sin más afecto que las pocas líneas que te escribo.  Duele demasiado.  Sé que me estás ocultando tu sufrimiento pero puedo sentir tu desesperación a pesar de los esfuerzos que haces por esconderla.

Para mí, intentar conciliar el sueño sin acariciar tu cabello, sin sentir el peso de tu cuerpo sobre mi pecho, sabiendo que tus brazos no van a rodear mi cintura, es una tortura.  Te echo de menos. 

Ojalá esta carta, aunque sé que tendrás que quemarla, te haga llegar un poco de consuelo.  Ojalá te haga recordar, como yo lo hago, la calidez de nuestros besos y la seguridad de nuestra cama

Una sola palabra tuya y todos nosotros volveremos contigo a Montreuil.

Je t’aime.

Jean.

Javert leía la carta en su cama desvencijada, sintiéndose esta noche un poco más cerca de casa.  Jean le amaba, esperaba su regreso.  Su familia le esperaba a él, al hombre que nunca había tenido importancia para nadie. 

Sí, tendría que quemar esa carta, era demasiado comprometedora; pero antes se la aprendería de memoria, como había hecho con el Código Civil.  Aprendería cada letra, cada coma.

Cerró los ojos para ver mejor el rostro de Jean, para recordar el sonido de su voz y su olor.  Adormecido, Javert sintió la presencia reconfortante del hombre al que él amaba, el atisbo de sus caricias, el eco de los besos que habían intercambiado.  Y se durmió profundamente con la hoja de papel sujeta contra su pecho. 


	17. Le piège (1/2)

Javert miraba cuidadosamente la pared que había frente a él.  Bematabois padre estaba sentado en el despacho del alcalde, tras la mesa de Madeleine.  En la silla de Jean.

Era una ofensa personal.  Javert gustosamente le partiría a ese cerdo las costillas por atreverse a desacreditar el cargo que Jean Valjean había ejercido con tanta dignidad.

El inspector mantuvo el rostro imperturbablemente inexpresivo: bastantes problemas tenía ya como para encima andar buscando más: Bematabois le estaba amenazando.  En ese preciso momento; sin disimulos, sólo con frío desprecio.

Pero Javert permanecía impertérrito.

Había acudido a la Mairie para solicitar la destitución de tres de sus cuatro subordinados: Pascal, Blain, así como Villeneuve se negaban a acatar sus órdenes y se rebelaban abiertamente contra la autoridad del inspector.

Como había supuesto, los tres policías estaban al servicio del alcalde y por lo tanto se sabían intocables.  Y también como él ya había supuesto, Bematabois le ofreció dinero a cambio de su cooperación y de su silencio.  La respuesta de Javert fue obvia.

"No, Monsieur le Maire.  No aceptaré sobornos"

El inspector conocía el terreno que pisaba.  Durante los meses que había pasado en M. sur M había estado tomando nota meticulosamente de los desmanes del Alcalde y de sus secuaces: listas de barcos que atracaban y que habían recibido la visita de Pascal; comerciantes de la ciudad particularmente descontentos con la policía; agresiones que no habían sido denunciadas ...  Su paso por los servicios administrativos de la Prefectura le había enseñado a no menospreciar el trabajo de oficina, la documentación de los casos, pero seguía sin poder demostrar nada.  Y lo que era peor, sus investigaciones habían acabado por molestar al Alcalde.

El inspector tenía fama de ser feroz y despiadado, de ser incorruptible ... y Bematabois, sin embargo, seguía pensando que un perro de presa de la envergadura de Javert podría ser muy adecuado para los negocios que él tenía.  Por eso el magistrado le había dejado en paz hasta el momento, convencido de que el sueldo miserable de Javert, su falta de perspectivas de ascenso e incluso de familia o amigos, le hacían un hombre con muy poco que perder, un hombre capaz de cualquier cosa.  Lo que el Alcalde necesitaba exactamente.

Pero el muy hijo de puta se negaba a ceder.

 

Cosette tenía un don para las matemáticas.  Y la hermana Amélie la había acogido bajo su protección, fomentando esa particular habilidad  de la chica para integrarla en la escuela.

Si bien la chiquilla no había conseguido hacer amigas, al menos empezó a conocer su propia valía, a estar orgullosa de sí misma ... Jean Valjean se regodeaba al ver que, por una vez, había acertado al oponerse a las sugerencias de Javert con respecto a la educación de su hija.

Javert había llegado a enfadarse ante la insistencia de Jean en confiar a las monjas la educación de Cosette.  El inspector argumentaba que las religiosas enseñarían a la pequeña a despreciarles a los dos por vivir juntos, ya que en lo tocante a doctrina oficial de la Iglesia, ellos sólo eran un par de sodomitas, y por lo tanto depravados en el peor de los sentidos.

Javert temía que las hermanas se interpusieran entre la nenita y él: estaba aterrado de que ellas  le robasen el afecto de Cosette haciéndole aparecer como un hombre indigno ante los ojos de la pequeñina ... aunque, como siempre, no se atrevía a decirlo abiertamente. 

Ahora Jean estaba seguro de que si existía la posibilidad de que Cosette tuviera una escolaridad adecuada, esa posibilidad estaba en las manos de Sor Amélie.

Sin embargo, la niña no se lo ponía fácil.  Cosette consentía en hablar de modo inteligible -aunque no del todo correcto, ni mucho menos educado - pero seguía haciendo travesura tras travesura.  Jean confiaba en que la infinita bondad de Dios le enseñaría el modo de disciplinar a la pequeña.  Aunque la ayuda de Javert también habría sido bienvenida.

 

Eran las tres de la madrugada y el inspector corría tras el muchacho que había llamado a la puerta de su habitación, tomando desvíos y atravesando callejones oscuros, camuflado en su atavío civil.  El chico - Jérôme, si no recordaba mal - había insistido en que debían llegar al hospital sin ser vistos, que la hermana Simplice necesitaba hablar con él urgentemente.

Había pasado casi una semana desde su entrevista con Bematabois.  Javert sabía que el Alcalde le vigilaba y aún así, él seguía tratando de reunir pruebas ...

Su situación era comprometida, pero ¿ cómo podría la monja saber eso?  Javert pensaba rápido, encadenando conclusiones con los pocos datos que tenía ... Sí, algo grave tenía que haber sucedido.  Algo que implicaba a Bematabois y a sus esbirros; de algún modo, Sor Simplice era consciente del peligro e intentaba protegerse, pero no renunciaba a informar a Javert.

La anciana mujer le esperaba en el despacho, sentada tras la modesta mesa.  El agotamiento se traslucía en los rasgos de la hermana,  pero la serena mirada de la monja le acogió resueltamente.

"Disculpe que le haya importunado a usted a estas horas, Inspector.  Por favor, tome asiento"

Javert se sentó sin discutir, escrutando las severas facciones .

"Ha habido un ataque violento esta noche.  No es el primero de este tipo.  Pero la víctima ... bueno, él estaba semiinconsciente cuando llegó y gritaba el nombre de usted ... así que me he permitido ..." – la mujer se puso de pié y le invitó a que la siguiera a través de los pasillos débilmente iluminados del hospital.  Entre finas cortinas blancas yacía un hombre con la cabeza vendada … su cara era un amasijo sanguinolento.

“¿Gaumont?” El inspector sintió un peso helado deslizarse desde su pecho hasta su estómago, donde se asentó.  El joven policía, el único en el que Javert seguía confiando - al que casi podría haber considerado como un amigo, si fuese capaz de albergar tales sentimientos -, intentó abrir un párpado pesado.

“Gaumont!  ¿Quién ha sido? ¿Pudo usted verle? Gaumont!”

Pero el muchacho no contestó. Gaumont cerró su ojo entreabierto en un vano intento de retener las lágrimas.

Sor Simplice se aclaró la garganta para atraer la atención del inspector, haciendo una seña con la cabeza.  Javert la siguió.

Cuando se separaron de la cama, la mujer agachó la cabeza con gesto compungido:

“Inspector, el joven ha sufrido un maltrato muy severo. - la monja parecía incómoda –

“¿Le ha dicho a usted quién ha sido?  ¿Ha dicho algún nombre, algo …?”

“Él le llamaba a usted, inspector.  Aparte de eso, mencionó a Bematabois y Pascal ... también dijo algo más, pero no logré entenderle.  De todos modos, todos sabemos lo que está sucediendo estos últimos tiempos, desde que Monsieur Madeleine y usted se marcharon …”

Javert comprendía ahora con total claridad, … Gaumont yacía en aquella cama a modo de advertencia.  Javert no se había dejado comprar, había llegado a asumir que llevaba una diana dibujada en su espalda, pero el alcalde había decidido no atacarle directamente...  Gaumont era quien había pagado el precio de la inflexibilidad del inspector.  Por esta vez.

Javert inspiró profundamente, sintiendo la boca seca y, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, echó a un lado la cortina para aproximarse de nuevo a la cama.  Se acercó al muchacho que intentaba enfocarle con su único ojo.   El inspector intentaba encontrar algo que poder decirle … en otro tiempo, Javert habría proseguido su camino, pero Jean (Dios mío, Jean) le había enseñado la importancia del afecto y, aunque el inspector no se sentía muy cómodo con la idea, ahora consideró adecuado ofrecer algo de consuelo al joven.

“Gaumont … no se preocupe … Atraparé a esos salauds.  No volverán a hacerle daño otra vez.   Yo…”

El joven tendió un brazo en dirección al inspector.  Javert, sin pensárselo dos veces, cogió su mano y la sostuvo entre sus manazas por un momento, intentando no apretar demasiado su agarre.

 

Jean acabó de cerrar el baúl que le seguía a todas partes.  Dentro estaban sus candelabros, sus libros de cuentas y algunas muñecas de Cosette.  La ropa estaba ya empacada y cargada en el fiacre alquilado.  Toussaint y la niña estaban en el carruaje y le esperaban.  Valjean se volvió para dar un último vistazo a su casa, suspiró y cerró la puerta con llave.

 Aquella misma mañana había llegado una carta inesperada.  La caligrafía le resultaba conocida pero no fue hasta que vio el sello que cerraba el sobre, que comprendió de dónde provenía:  era del Hospital de Montreuil y la escritura era la de Sor Simplice.

Inmediatamente sintió su corazón pugnar por salir de su pecho, su mente se desbordó, imaginando a Javert malherido, pidiéndole a la hermana que le notificara la situación.  Pero no.  Cuando había desgarrado el papel, sin paciencia para ir a buscar el abrecartas, había encontrado sólo tres líneas escritas por Javert.   Tres líneas escritas descuidadamente, con prisas - algo tan impropio de su compañero -, que le habían llenado de angustia.

“Coge a la niña y vete de ahí.  Escondeos.

No me escribas.

Por el bien de todos, no intentes venir”

Y eso había sido todo.  ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué no le explicaba nada más?  Sin embargo, Jean comprendió algo:  su familia estaba en peligro.  Y rápidamente organizó la huída hacia la casa que había alquilado en la rue de L’homme Armé como medida adicional de seguridad.  Sólo Javert conocía su existencia.  Se consoló pensando que al menos, el inspector sabría dónde encontrarle.  El dolor que tenía en su pecho desde que su pareja se marchó, se hizo más intenso.

De no haber tenido que cuidar de Cosette, de no haber tenido que proteger a la niñita y a sí mismo de los Thénardiers, Valjean no hubiera dudado en dirigirse a Montreuil en ese mismo instante.

 

Javert estaba atrapado.  Sabía que le vigilaban, que los hombres del Alcalde interceptaban su correo.  El inspector no podía pedir refuerzos a París: si Javert se atrevía a hacer una acusación sin tener pruebas acabaría en Toulon, como recluso esta vez ... El policía tampoco confiaba en sus colegas de los pueblos cercanos, ya que podían estar envueltos en la red de corrupción.  No tenía aliados ... Sin embargo su conciencia no le permitía rendirse.  Su mente giraba intentando encontrar vías de acción alternativas ...  Y se hundía en el sentimiento de culpa cada vez que volvía a pensar en Jean: su compañero debía estar angustiado ante la falta de noticias; y cada vez estaba más claro que Bematabois haría que le diesen una paliza, que le haría acusar de cualquier delito, o directamente, haría que sus esbirros le matasen ... ¿Cómo podía él estar asumiendo estos peligros,  sabiendo que Jean y Cosette esperaban su regreso?

Sacudiendo la cabeza, prosiguió con su patrulla.

 

Toussaint mejoraba lentamente.  La buena mujer era capaz de mantenerse de pié y de llevar a cabo tareas ligeras.  Pero la anciana estaba muy cansada y su fuerza tan limitada  sucumbía a la fatiga con el más mínimo esfuerzo. 

Jean había acabado por aprender a cocinar - platos sencillos, por supuesto - siguiendo las instrucciones de su ama de llaves, y en realidad estaba deseoso de lucir su nueva habilidad ante su compañero.

Pensando en el hombre que amaba, Jean se sumía en el tormento.  ¿Qué podía estar sucediendo?  No quería imaginar que nada malo le hubiese ocurrido ... Sor Simplice se lo hubiera hecho saber ... pero ... ¿por qué no se ponía en contacto con él?  Seguro que el inspector tenía buenas razones; aún así, Valjean no podía evitar sentirse a veces olvidado, quizás traicionado. No.  Javert no le traicionaría.  Había luchado demasiado para conseguir que los dos permanecieran juntos, y era un hombre fiel a su palabra.  Javert nunca  había dicho que lo amase, pero había prometido que volvería.  Eso tendría que ser suficiente.

                                                                                                                                         

Las patrullas de Javert alrededor de los muelles , donde las prostitutas ejercían su oficio, se prolongaban hasta que el amanecer espantaba a los clientes.  Ningún otro oficial de policía se dignaba en dejarse ver por allí.

El monstruo había vuelto a atacar unos días antes.  Esta vez se había contentado con dar una paliza a una joven meretriz sin llegar a violarla.  La muchacha había tenido suerte, el asaltante fue interrumpido por unos marineros que salían de la taberna cercana.

El inspector sabía que dedicar su tiempo a cazar a semejante elemento debía ser prioritario:  la violencia que ejercía sobre las mujeres había pasado de las palizas a las violaciones ... y la experiencia había enseñado a  Javert que, en cualquier momento, un violador podía también convertirse en asesino.

Así que el oficial dedicó cada una de sus noches a patrullar alrededor de los prostíbulos, a pesar de no tener apoyo y de saber que de ese modo era más vulnerable ante una emboscada.

No obstante, él había tomado algunas medidas adicionales de seguridad para evitar ser sorprendido: Javert patrullaba a caballo, provisto con su porra, su espada y un " Pistolet Modèle An XIII", con su funda y su correa, diligentemente armado y listo para su uso.

Pero el Alcalde reaccionó de modo inesperado y pareció desinteresarse progresivamente por el inspector.  En cierto modo, era lógico: si Javert vigilaba durante la noche, durante el día tenía que dormir y se mantenía alejado de los negocios del magistrado.

Lo que Bematabois no sospechaba era que Jérôme, el pilluelo taciturno y escuálido, que estaba al servicio de Sor Simplice y que había enseñado al inspector a caminar por las calles de Montreuil sin ser visto, era también los ojos y los oídos de Javert durante el día.

Las prostitutas seguían desconfiando del inspector y en el mejor de los casos, las mujeres le esquivaban.  Pero poco a poco empezaron a valorar su trabajo.  La dedicación del hombre había conseguido que problemas como la falta de pago de los clientes, los ocasionales malos tratos e incluso las disputas entre las propias mujeres fueran menos frecuentes.

El inspector siempre estaba dispuesto a acudir cuando se le llamaba, atento a cualquier grito o algarabía, y aunque sus métodos eran desagradables y expeditivos, nadie pudo acusarle de intentar sacar beneficio: no tocaba a las prostitutas, se negaba a recibir sobornos y ni siquiera admitía agradecimientos verbales.

Las meretrices empezaron a sentirse más seguras.  En consecuencia se producían situaciones peculiares: breves saludos respetuosos al paso del inspector, pequeñas sonrisas abiertas...  pero por encima de todo, las chicas ya no huían de Javert, dando a entender que ellas ahora confiaban en él...  Javert daba caza al monstruo y las mujeres estaban agradecidas.

Poco antes del amanecer, Jerôme, vino a buscar al inspector a los muelles.

Sor Simplice le esperaba. 

Llegar al hospital sin ser detectado - sobre todo ahora que la vigilancia de Bematabois se había relajado un poco - era un juego de niños.  En el fondo, Javert agradecía el ejercicio físico que representaba la escalada de paredes y las carreras a oscuras por el pueblo ... aunque a veces se sentía demasiado viejo como para seguir al muchacho, que era escurridizo como una anguila.  Sí, el chaval tenía talento.  Si se lo proponía, algún día podría llegar a ser un buen policía.  O un perfecto ladrón.

Sor Simplice estaba sentada en el cuartito que le servía de despacho y que, como siempre, estaba en semipenumbra.  Cuando la mujer le invitó a entrar,  Javert tardó pocos instantes en advertir que alguien más permanecía en la habitación.  Un hombre grande y fornido estaba oculto en las sombras.  Jean.  Su Jean.

La monja decía algo, pero las palabras perdían su significado por el camino, el inspector sólo tenía ojos y oídos para el hombre que se mantenía de pié a pocos pasos.  Se maldijo por perder la compostura, por sonrojarse con ojos abiertos como platos, por la sequedad de su boca.

En un esfuerzo supremo, Javert recompuso su expresión, inclinó la cabeza y consiguió articular con claridad.

"Buenas noches, Monsieur Madeleine"

Jean parecía tan azorado como él mismo y le respondió con una inclinación de cabeza, pero no dijo nada.

Sor Simplice volvía a dirigirse al inspector, con lo que parecía ser una expresión incómoda.  La monja había informado al antiguo alcalde de la situación, al menos en líneas generales.  Y había sugerido que ambos dejaran el hospital antes de que el sol saliese.  La mujer no tuvo necesidad de repetirlo.  Jean se despidió de ella con unas palabras de agradecimiento y los dos hombres se encaminaron furtivamente hacia la casa del antiguo alcalde, precedidos por Jérôme como medida de seguridad.  En completo silencio.

Tan pronto como la casa deshabitada estuvo a la vista, el muchacho desapareció.

El aire en el interior era frío y olía a rancio.  A pesar de que estaba amaneciendo, las contraventanas de madera mantenían las habitaciones en total oscuridad.  No importaba: Valjean era perfectamente capaz de orientarse en el que había sido su hogar.  Y Javert era perfectamente capaz de encontrar el cuerpo de Valjean.  Porque era todo lo que importaba, todo lo que el mundo podía contener.

Jean estrechó a su compañero entre sus brazos con la fuerza de un buey, deslizando sus manos por cada centímetro de la nuca, de su espalda, deteniéndose en la cintura y bajando a las nalgas que recordaba tan bien.

Javert correspondió de modo salvaje: él ansiaba la boca de Valjean sobre sus labios e inició un beso profundo, dejando que su lengua, sus labios y sus dientes le devoraran.   El resultado fue un estremecimiento intenso que no sólo procedía de su cuerpo.

Valjean se sintió en la obligacion de ejercer como anfitrión:

"Espera, por aquí deben quedar velas ... subamos a la habitación, no quisiera que Père Angères nos encontrase enredados en el recibidor"

Pero no resultó fácil convencer al inspector de que le dejase respirar, de separase de su cuerpo.  A regañadientes, Javert cedió y siguió a su compañero escaleras arriba a la débil luz de la vela que Jean había conseguido encender ...

Toussaint había hecho un buen trabajo al dejar la casa: los muebles estaban preservados por lienzos, el colchón cuidadosamente enrollado, protegido y atado con una cuerda en la parte inferior del lecho.

La cara de fastidio del inspector no pasó desapercibida a Valjean, que dejó escapar una risita: Javert parecía tan impaciente ... sin decir una palabra, echó mano de su sable, lo pasó por debajo de la cuerda y la cortó de un tajo.  Su sonrisa era feroz cuando se acercó a Jean, dejando el arma caer al suelo; una ciega necesidad le consumía: quería tocarle, saborearle, inhalar el olor de Valjean hasta estar ebrio.

Bruscamente, Javert empezó a despojarle de su ropa, depositando besos y mordiscos sobre la piel que iba quedando expuesta bajo sus dedos, sobre su cuello y pecho.  Valjean gimió, excitado y a la vez sorprendido por la agresividad del habitualmente tímido - y a veces , hasta dulce - inspector.

En unos instantes Jean fue despojado de su pantalón y Javert se había desnudado él mismo, dejando su ropa esparcida allí donde cayese.  Jean se tumbó y le tendió sus brazos ... una invitación que el inspector estuvo más que dispuesto a aceptar.

Javert se deslizó sobre su amante, aceptando el beso que Valjean otorgaba ... mientras, las manos del policía habían atrapado las caderas de su pareja y las fijaban contra las suyas propias, frotando su miembro contra el muslo de Jean.

Era demasiado rápido... era tan desesperado ... Valjean sentía su glande húmedo, se aferraba a la espalda de su compañero, intentando acompasar los movimientos de ambos, dejando escapar suspiros que pronto se convirtieron en gruñidos.

Jean no tenía fuerzas para resistir.  No quería detenerse.  Y sin embargo, Javert lo hizo.

Liberando las caderas de su amante, deslizó las manos para separar los muslos, instalándose entre ellos.  Javert volvió a dejarse caer sobre el pecho de Valjean, dejando sobre él una ristra de lametones y suaves mordiscos, descendiendo hasta el vientre y entonces ... la punta de su lengua lamía cada gota del líquido transparente que todavía se exhibía sobre su polla; rodeó la cabeza del glande, saboreándolo para después depositar besos juguetones en la base del pene, abrió la boca y succionó levemente sus testículos.

Jean se sorprendió mordiéndose una mano para no gritar ... sensaciones tan intensas ... tan rápidas que él ya no podía percibir el paso de una a otra.  El otro hombre lamía de nuevo su camino sobre la base de su pene, daba ligeros toques con la punta de la lengua en la suave piel del glande... hasta que de repente engulló una buena porción de su polla, chupándolo con gula.

Valjean perdía el control y empezó a moverse contra la boca de su amante.  Esperaba que el inspector apoyase un brazo contra su pelvis para inmovilizarle.  Sin embargo, Javert emitió un ruido complacido y dejó que sus manos vagaran sobre los testículos de Jean, ahuecando la boca para dar cabida a su polla, por mucho que la punta se estrellara contra el fondo de su garganta.

Y volvió a detenerse, desoyendo las súplicas de Valjean y lanzando una mirada desafiante, arrastró su boca hacia sus cojones y cada vez más abajo, hasta que llegó a la hendidura del trasero, hocicando para alcanzar el orificio.

Javert se abrió paso entre las nalgas y empezó a besarle, a lamer el círculo oculto, provocando que los escalofríos recorrieran el cuerpo de un Valjean que a estas alturas ya no podía pensar.  Su lengua se introdujo en su interior y empezó a empujar, a retorcerse.

Jean gemía, maldecía y repetía su nombre.  Quería más y no le importaba suplicar de nuevo.

"Viens, viens mon cher ..."  Su voz de era un susurro enronquecido.  Asió los brazos del hombre y tiró de él hacia arriba.

La polla de Javert presionaba contra el orificio y se iba introduciendo despacio, dispuesta a retroceder ante cualquier evidencia de dolor, esperando pacientemente a que el cuerpo de Jean le permitiese el paso.

Valjean apretó las nalgas de su amante, obligándole a hundirse más profundamente en su interior y empezó a moverse con firmeza, desesperado por conseguir alivio.

Javert estaba temblando ... intentaba ir despacio, pero Jean no se lo permitió ... Dios ... aquello no podía durar , se estaba volviendo literalmente loco, perdido en el calor del cuerpo que había añorado durante tanto tiempo.  Los gemidos que oía salían de su propia garganta . Buscó la polla de Jean y cerró su puño alrededor ... era incapaz de hacer más.

Cuando Valjean alcanzó el clímax en la mano del inspector, olvidó respirar .  Los últimos estertores de placer se intensificaron al sentir que Javert se derramaba en su interior. 

 

Empapados en sudor, sucios y felices, se miraron a los ojos y se echaron a reír.  Apenas habían intercambiado cuatro frases desde que se habían reunido de nuevo.  Era ridículo.  Eran demasiado viejos para dejarse cegar por la lujuria.

Javert se separó y se dejó caer junto al cuerpo de Jean, pasando afectuosamente una mano por su brazo.  Valjean apartó unos mechones de pelo que estaban pegados a la frente de su compañero y lo atrajo más cerca, posando su mano sobre la mejilla de Javert.

"Te he echado de menos.  No he podido aguantar más ... temía que te hubiese ocurrido algo ..." - Su frase acabó en un beso tranquilo, dulce. 

Se tumbó boca arriba y atrajo el torso de su amante sobre su pecho invitándole a descansar del modo que le gustaba.

"Te quiero"

Javert levantó la mirada hacia él.  Sus ojos sonreían, había estrellas brillando en ese azul profundo en el que cualquier hombre podría ahogarse

"Hablas demasiado, Valjean.  Aunque tengo que admitir que cualquier día de estos, acabaré queriéndote yo también"


	18. Le piège (2/2)

Cosette estaba muy, muy enfadada.  Su papá se había marchado.  Vale, papá era un poco tonto, pero él era bueno con ella.  Siempre le daba comida y, aunque a veces se enfadaba, era tan bobo que no sabía cómo regañarla.  Y nunca le había pegado.  Su papá no sabía hablar al principio, pero luego Javert le había enseñado.  Y entonces había prometido que nunca la dejaría: Monsieur Madeleine sería para siempre el papa de Cosette.  Pero había mentido.  Se había ido y la había dejado con Toussaint, la vieja "dingue" que siempre la obligaba a lavarse y daba tirones de su pelo con el peine.  Ella decía que una señorita necesita estar guapa.  Pero en realidad la "mémère" no comprendía nada.  Cosette necesitaba comida para estar fuerte; necesitaba aprender trucos para defenderse y necesitaba una cama calentita para dormir.  Lo demás eran tonterías.  Como las cosas que ella había aprendido en la escuela.  ¿Qué uso tienen las letras del alfabeto?  Ninguno.  Había que ponerlas todas juntas y entonces se podían formar sonidos.  Palabras que no Cosette no entendía.  .  Y además ¿para qué aprender matemáticas?  ¿Cómo se podía pensar que una niña de su edad no sabría calcular el precio de un vaso de vino si ella sabía el valor de los 17 vasos que se habían tomado los borrachuzos en la posada?  Ah, esta gente tan distinguida era de verdad muy estúpida.

Y además siempre querían tocarla sus bracitos, su cara.  Como su papá con los abrazos. Y a Cosette no le gustaba que la tocasen.  Le daba miedo.  Pero nadie lo entendía.  Bueno, sí, Javert lo comprendía.

Pero Javert era un traidor.  Había sido el primero en abandonar a Cosette.  La había llamado "ma gosse"; la había enseñado que las patadas duelen más cuando se dan con la parte superior del pie, no con la puntera.  Había enseñado a Cosette que las patadas en la espinilla duelen mucho.  Y luego se había ido.  Cosette estaba segura de que él ya ni siquiera se acordaba de ella.  Y también había abandonado a su Papá.  Ella sabía que Papá y Javert dormían juntos.  Pero por alguna razón, ellos no querían nadie lo supiera.  Así que ella nunca dijo nada.  Estos "vieux couillons" estaban chalados.  ¿Qué tiene de malo no querer dormir solo?

Ahora nada de eso importaba.  Ni Papá, ni Javert, ni la escuela ...

Cosette sólo quería estar escondida. La vieja Toussaint estaba enferma y no podía cuidar de ella, por eso su papá había traído a otra vieja: Madame "Conasse".  Cosette llamaba así a la bruja.  La mujer era fea, chillona y mala.  Y a veces castigaba a Cosette: dejaba a la chiquilla sin cenar.  Aunque Toussaint discutía con ella constantemente.  En vano.  Y Cosette necesitaba la comida para estar fuerte.

La niña salió de debajo de su escondrijo - la mesa del cuarto de Javert -, corrió hacia la cocina y arreó una buena patada a la vieja mandona.  Cosette había decidido hacer justicia: la bruja había castigado a la niñita una vez más; la muy "pétasse" se había atrevido a darle una bofetada a Cosette aquella misma tarde.

 

 Casi mediodía y Valjean apenas había dormido.  Javert no paraba de revolverse, inquieto, sobresaltado al más mínimo ruido.  Varias veces le había despertado cuando su compañero se había sentado con brusquedad en la cama, jadeando.

Finos haces de luz se filtraban a través de las uniones en la madera de la contraventana, tiñiendo la penumbra con un toque dorado.  Jean contempló al otro hombre de cerca, sin prisas.   Javert volvía a estar delgado, cansado ... era más que eso, parecía consumido.  Sacudió la cabeza al pensar en la tensión a la que Javert estaba sometido.  Si el desgaste físico era tan evidente, Valjean se sorprendió pensando en que la situación emocional de Javert sería calamitosa ... En realidad el inspector había estado distante anoche, actuando por instinto, como un animal ... y él no lo había notado.

Un ruido procedente del jardín atrajo su atención.  Père Angères.  Debía estar haciendo las labores de mantenimiento de la casa.  Con toda la cautela que pudo, Jean se levantó y buscó su ropa a tientas.  Madeleine hablaria con el viejo para que le consiguiera discretamente algunos suministros.  Angères era un hombre fiable.

Apenas había conseguido encontrar su pantalón cuando el inspector volvió a sobresaltarse.

"Jean?"

"Duerme un poco más, vuelvo enseguida"  Pero Javert pareció despabilarse al oírle.

"No puedes dejar que te vean ... Jean ... no comprendes la situación ..."

Valjean volvió a acercarse a la cama, se sentó junto a él y pasó una mano por su frente, por su mejilla,  sonriéndole de modo tranquilizador.

"Monsieur l'inspecteur ... a veces pienso que se te olvida con quién estás hablando ... Se te olvida que poseo algunas habilidades muy útiles ...

Javert sonrió.  Volvió el rostro para besar la palma de la mano que acariciaba su rostro.  "Es cierto", dijo al fin.  Pero había una mirada de preocupación en sus ojos.

 

El  ingenio de Jérôme se había aguzado por el hambre.  En los catorce o tal vez quince años que tenía, el muchacho no recordaba haber comido hasta hartarse. . Eso había hecho de él un chico extremadamente delgado y con afán emprendedor.  Desde que trabajaba para Javert -y recibía una pequeña paga por ello - había empezado a sentirse relativamente seguro de poder llevar algo a su pobre estómago cada día.  Y lo que era más importante, él sabía que alguien valoraba su trabajo.  Jérôme  no recibía caridad, sino que ganaba su pan con su esfuerzo.

Había pasado el día observando los barcos que acostaban, tomando nota mental de las visitas que los policías habían realizado a las embarcaciones.  También había empezado a observar - por su propia iniciativa esta vez - las idas y venidas de los oficiales.

El inspector había comentado que estaba seguro de que sus hombres no actuaban solos, de que había algunos ciudadanos que les ayudaban en las labores de recaudación.  Brutos a sueldo del viejo Bematabois.  Y Jérôme había descubierto a esos hombres para el inspector.  Bueno, al menos a cinco de ellos.  Ahora tendría que dar su informe al jefe de policía.  Pero Javert no estaba en su casa.  No importaba.  Sabía dónde poder encontrarle.

 

Valjean estaba guisando.  Se había esmerado, pensando que si lo hacía bien, Javert tal vez engulliría una buena ración.  No le vendría mal.

Habían pasado gran parte de la tarde hablando, diseñando una estrategia que les permitiese acabar con Bematabois.  Después, Jean había logrado convencer a su compañero de que durmiera otro poco, enredado entre sus brazos.

El inspector bajaba las escaleras ataviado con su uniforme, listo para irse a trabajar.

"¿Qué es eso que huele tan bien?" - el estómago de Javert gruñía salvajemente.

"Estofado.  La receta de Toussaint que tanto te gusta.  ¿No estarías pensando en marcharte sin comer, verdad?"

"Tengo que encontrar a Jérôme.  Y las chicas empezarán pronto a trabajar ... tengo que marcharme"

"Non, monsieur.  Antes tienes que llenar esa barriga tuya.  Así cuando vuelvas de tu ronda, quizá te sobre alguna energía para dedicarme a mí ..."

El inspector torció la cabeza, extrañado.

No era habitual que Jean le hablase en ese tono.  En realidad era raro.  Pero Javert lo agradecía ... Jean conseguía hacerle reír.  Le había devuelto la esperanza.  Y ahora el hombre le estaba besando como si no existiera nada más en el mundo.  Sólo ellos dos.  Y el estofado, por supuesto.

Javert se separó a regañadientes y empezó a poner la mesa.  El inspector lamentaba no disponer de más tiempo ... volver a la cama después de comer ( y no  para dormir) era una idea tentadora ... terriblemente, incluso.

Mientras partía el pan, Jean le dirigió una mirada cargada de sorna, los labios fruncidos con desaprobación.

"Inspector,  ni siquiera te has molestado en preguntar cómo he llegado a Montreuil sin ser reconocido"

"Has llegado aquí por  mar.  En una barca, camuflado entre los pescadores"

Valjean levantó las cejas, sorprendido.

"Es lo que yo hubiera hecho si alguno de los pescadores confiara en mí.  Ya sabes, no soy muy popular por aquí.  - un gesto vago con la mano, armada del tenedor - Además, tú todavía hueles a pescado"

"Te crees muy inteligente, inspector, sin embargo ..."  la mano de Jean se deslizaba sobre la tela áspera que recubría el muslo de su compañero cuando algo golpeó ligeramente la contraventana de la salita.  Un segundo golpe.

"Ése es Jérôme"

 

Toussaint temblaba de ira.  La mujer se esforzaba por mantener controlado su temperamento, pero aquello era demasiado. El ama de llaves no iba a permitir a Madame Convuelle maltratar más a la niñita.

Y tras una fuerte discusión que minó por completo la escasa energía que ella poseía, Toussaint la echó de la casa sin miramientos.  Por supuesto, Cosette tenía un carácter difícil, era maleducada, insolente y a veces, agresiva.  Pero la niña era aún muy pequeña y necesitaba afecto, no gritos , castigos y bofetones.

La pequeñina le sonreía agradecida . Cosette devoró la sopa, mojando su pan en el tazón sin dejar de mirar a la mujer con ojos brillantes.

Toussaint se preguntaba dónde encontraría las fuerzas para poder aguantar hasta que Monsieur Madeleine regresara.  La pobre anciana se sentía tan cansada, tan inútil.

Cuando la niña acabó de comer, sin que la vieja mujer le dijese nada, Cosette recogió la mesa y fregó los platos subida en una de las banquetas.  A continuación, la niña tomó la mano de Toussaint y la guió hasta la habitación que la mujer ocupaba.

"Duerma, Madame.  Yo voy a lavarme y a ponerme mi camisón.  Seré una niña buena, se lo prometo"

 

Valjean volvió a llenar el plato por tercera vez y le dió más pan.  Jérôme devoraba toda la comida que el antiguo alcalde le ponía por delante, a la vez que daba su informe sobre los acontecimientos del día con todo lujo de detalles.

Javert tamborileaba con los dedos sobre la mesa.  Jean casi podía oír los engranajes del cerebro de su compañero. Funcionando a toda prisa.  Almacenando información.

Había llegado el momento de ponerse en movimiento.  El inspector se iría a patrullar, como cada noche y Monsieur Madeleine se dedicaría a escribir cartas, recurriendo a los vestigios de antiguas influencias y amistades.

Jerôme descansaría esa noche en el sofá y en cuanto amaneciese, se dedicaría a repartir las misivas.

Javert no estaba de humor para patrullar.  Hacía un frío de mil demonios.  Valjean  le esperaba en casa, quizá en la cama.  Había comido demasiado - era incapaz de negarle nada a Jean - y se sentía aletargado.  Los minutos se hacían interminables mientras daba vueltas vigilando los muelles, los burdeles, las tabernas.  Pero él no podía abandonar a las prostitutas.  Habían sido ya demasiados los ataques ... y no podría vivir con la culpa si alguna de ellas fuera herida esa noche.  Una noche larga de verdad.  Y demasiado tranquila para su gusto.

Cuando por fin amaneció, el inspector volvió a casa.  Jerôme se había marchado, sin duda a repartir las cartas ; Valjean dormía pacíficamente acurrucado en la cama.  Había conseguido encontrar sábanas y mantas.  Javert se deshizo del uniforme y se deslizó sigilosamente al lado de su compañero.  Jean se removió un poco pero no llegó a despertarse; ni siquiera el abrazo de su pareja consiguió sacarle del sueño.  Mejor así.  A los dos les esperaba un día duro y el inspector se conformaba con sentir el calor reconfortante de Jean contra su propio cuerpo.  Cerró los ojos y consiguió relajarse por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

 

Cosette había preparado el desayuno - leche, pan, mantequilla - y había dispuesto la mesa antes de ir a buscar a Toussaint.  Se había lavado cuidadosamente, incluso detrás de las orejas y se había asegurado de que su vestido estaba correctamente colocado y abrochado.  La vieja mujer pareció satisfecha y dedicó  a la chiquilla una sonrisa cansada.  Cosette untó la mantequilla como ella mejor pudo y alargó el pan a la buena mujer, a continuación le sirvió un vaso de leche fría.  Toussaint sentía que algo iba mal.  El rostro de la pequeña estaba demasiado triste, demasiado ansioso.

"Cosette, ma petite, no te preocupes.  Tú y yo nos las arreglaremos solas "

Pero lo que estaba destinado a ser un consuelo, provocó amargas lágrimas en la pequeña.

Por más que Toussaint le preguntó el motivo de su llanto, la niña era incapaz de responder, tan sobrecogida estaba entre sollozos.  Al final, Cosette restregó sus pestañas tratando de calmarse y exclamó:

"Voy a ser una niña muy buena, Madame.  Usted no tendrá que irse como mi papá o como Javert.  Lo prometo.  Seré buena"

Toussaint la miró con ternura.  Ella la habría abrazado de buena gana, pero eso no hubiera sido del gusto de Cosette.

"Ma petite, no debes preocuparte.  Tu papá volverá a casa.  Y el inspector Javert, también"

 

La reunión estaba programada para las tres.  La casa de Monsieur Madeleine seguía completamente cerrada, pero Père Angères se encargó de ir haciendo entrar a los visitantes con discreción.  Valjean y Javert les esperaban en el despacho. 

La expresión de los hombres era grave ... era mucho lo que ellos arriesgaban simplemente por estar allí.  Tampoco la oscuridad de la casa o la presencia del inspector hacían las cosas más fáciles.

Madeleine confiaba en todos ellos.  Habían sido colaboradores cercanos, salvo Gaumont - el joven "flic" que por fin había salido del hospital aunque todavía no estaba totalmente recuperado - y Jerôme, el aprendiz de espía.

El objetivo de la reunión era valorar las pruebas de las que disponían para poder llevar a Bematabois  a enfrentarse al tribunal de Arras.  Para acabar con sus desmanes.  Y pronto, bajo la dirección de Madeleine,  los asistentes descubrieron que podían conseguir un sólido arsenal de testimonios y también de pruebas por escrito.  Además de los informes de Javert que eran extremadamente precisos, como era su costumbre.

El presidente de la Asociación de Comerciantes estaba dispuesto a dar fe de las extorsiones de las que habían sido víctimas.  Y lo que era más importante, estaba seguro de poder contar con el testimonio de alguno de los patrones o capitanes de los barcos que habían sido requisicionados por Bematabois.

Gaumont estaba deseoso de denunciar la agresión que había sufrido a manos de sus colegas policías.

En cuanto a Del Val ... El hombre, pequeño y apergaminado, había sido Secretario Judicial de Madeleine y como funcionario del Estado que era, ahora era el Secretario de Bematabois.

Durante todo este tiempo, Del Val no se había atrevido a enfrentarse al Alcalde, falto de apoyos.  Pero como hombre de honor, él había registrado todas y cada una de las irregularidades de Bematabois de las que había tenido pruebas.  Y también todos sus delitos.  En espera de poder sacar a la luz esos documentos algún día.

Tras dos horas de discusión, acordaron un plan de acción que parecía razonable: el presidente de la asociación de comerciantes partiría hacia Arras esa misma tarde para poner al corriente de la situación al Juez de Instrucción.

El Secretario Del Val iba a preparar los libros de la Mairie y otros documentos.

Y Javert empezaría a dar caza a sus propios subordinados para impedir que el Alcalde pudiera recurrir al empleo de la fuerza.

 

Cosette barrió la cocina con diligencia. Ella era una niña muy pequeña pero sabía hacer algunas cosas muy bien.  Madame Thénardier la había enseñado cómo barrer, fregar, hacer las camas ...  La niñita recordaba muy bien todas esas lecciones tan duramente aprendidas.  Y también recordó que ella era una sirvienta que sólo servía para trabajar.

Pues bien, ella estaba demostrando su capacidad de trabajar.  Así Madame Toussaint no se desharía de Cosette, así no sería enviada de vuelta a la posada. 

Cosette había sido tonta.  Cosette había confiado en su papá y en Javert.  Nunca más.  Monsieur Madeleine no era su papá en realidad y Javert era un 'flic de merde'.  No hay que confiar en los policías, ni en las personas amables, porque siempre engañan.  Lo peor es que ella había empezado a querer estar con ellos, que ella había abrazado a su papá - no, Monsieur no era papá  - y había reído mucho con Javert.

Cosette también habría abrazado a Javert, pero ella sabía que al inspector le daba igual si ella le daba mimos o no; sin embargo papá ... -no, Monsieur Madeleine - siempre estaba deseando cogerla en brazos y la mecía contra su pecho, despacito, sin prisa. En esos momentos, ella sentía algo cálido en la barriguita, su corazoncito saltaba contento.  Era una sensación que a ella le gustaba mucho ... era como tener la chimenea encendida dentro del cuerpo ... y sentía ganas de reír.  Pero nunca más.  Se habían marchado.

Ahora sólo quedaba Madame Toussaint y Cosette se encargaría de que la mujer comprendiera que ella era una muchacha trabajadora y obediente.

 

El primer paso era obvio.  Javert tenía que asegurar la comisaría.  A estas horas no sería muy difícil: Villeneuve estaría solo allí, vagueando como era su costumbre.

Habían pasado muchos días desde que el inspector entró en la comisaría por última vez ... en realidad hacía mucho tiempo que él había reducido su función a las rondas nocturnas.  Y a intentar evitar palizas o quizá algo peor.  Como le había ocurrido a Gaumont.

Al verle entrar, Villeneuve se levantó de un salto, derribando la silla en la que estaba sentado.  Estaba más sorprendido que asustado.

"Je vous arrête, Villeneuve" - espetó Javert acercándose a él - "Queda usted detenido.  Podemos hacerlo por las buenas o también puedo hacerle entrar en la celda a la fuerza.  Usted decide"

El sergeant dejó escapar un bufido incrédulo... "Claro que sí, Javert.  No se preocupe.  Me meteré yo mismo en la celda, para que usted no tenga que molestarse ... ¿Te has vuelto loco, hijo de puta?"  Bajó su mano para alcanzar la porra que tenía a su lado, sobre la mesa.  Para cuando la alcanzó, Javert le había atizado un golpetazo a través de su cara y le había reventado su nariz.  El sargento se desplomó entre gritos de dolor. 

El inspector se dirigió a su propio despacho para buscar las llaves de las celdas y volvió unos segundos después para arrastrar al hombre al interior de una de ellas.  Fue inútil.  Jean había asido al hombre por el cuello del uniforme obligándole a ponerse de pié y lo empujaba con mano firme hacia una de las células.  De un empujón, lo envió a chocar contra la pared de enfrente.  Javert sólo tuvo que echar la llave.

Instantes después, ambos salían de la Comisaría.

"¿Qué haces aquí, Valjean?  Creía que habíamos acordado que te quedarías en casa ..."

Jean se encogió de hombros, una sonrisa traviesa asomaba a su boca. Valjean hizo ademán de posar una de sus manos sobre el brazo del inspector, pero pensándolo mejor, lo dejó caer.  De no ser por la gravedad que tenía la expresión de sus ojos, Javert podría haber jurado que estaba coqueteando con él.

"No pensabas que te iba a dejar solo ¿verdad?  No tengo nada mejor que hacer así que ..."

El inspector no quería la ayuda de Jean.  Sabía que su amante odiaba recurrir a la violencia y no quería que verle forzado a actuar de un modo que después lamentaría.  Valjean sabía defenderse, él era un hombre fuerte y capaz ... Pero Javert no podía soportar la idea de que su compañero estuviese en peligro, de que alguien pudiera herir a su amante ...

"Vete.  Me las arreglaré sin tí ... Sólo vas a ser un estorbo ..."

La risa del otro hombre fue genuina, aunque sus ojos estaban cargados de tristeza.

"Ahora sabes cómo me siento cada vez que te vas a trabajar ...  No, mon cher.  Me quedaré contigo y me aseguraré de que tus espaldas estén bien cubiertas"

Jérôme, como acordado, estaba esperando afuera.  El inspector le dió las llaves de la comisaría y de las celdas, para que  las entregara a Gaumont.  El joven policía permanecería esa noche allí, montando guardia lo mejor que pudiese.  Javert  había dado instrucciones a Gaumont : si surgía algún problema, el joven debía enviar a buscarle. Jérome se haría responsable.

Ahora, Jean y él mismo se dirigieron a los muelles.  Para detener a Blain y a sus compinches.  Aquello no sería un gran desafío... Blain era un borracho.  Era frecuente verle en los burdeles, usando gratis a las chicas.  Con otros dos mastodontes a los que llamaba amigos y que también eran asalariados de Bematabois.

Javert sólo tenía que esperar a que hubiesen bebido lo suficiente como para caerse al suelo -cosa que sucedía casi cada noche -, atarlos con una cuerda y meterlos en la celda.  Mientras tanto, Valjean y él mismo patrullarían alrededor de las prostitutas.

Caminar por las calles de Montreuil juntos de nuevo era casi agradable.  A pesar de que la zona de la ciudad no era muy elegante, a pesar de las circunstancias adversas, Jean charlaba sobre cosas aparentemente intrascendentes ... pero en realidad volvía una y otra vez sobre el mismo tema: Cosette: lo guapa que estaba, las últimas trastadas que la niña había hecho...  Valjean estaba preocupado.  Añoraba a su niñita.  Deseaba ansiosamente volver junto a ella.

Javert pensaba también en la niñita.  Para él, Cosette era un dolor sordo, una especie de agujero en su pecho que no conseguía llenar ...

Con la madrugada bien avanzada, emprendieron el regreso a comisaría. Fue muy entretenido: tres borrachos con las manos atadas; con una cuerda alrededor de sus respectivos cuellos que los mantenía unidos los unos a los otros, abrían la comitiva.  El inspector y Valjean caminaban detrás de ellos.  Cada vez que uno de los borrachos se rezagaba, Javert le arreaba una patada en el culo, a modo de estímulo.  El inspector tenía que reconocer que patear el culo de los borrachos era su deporte favorito.

El juez de instrucción llegó a media mañana, acompañado de dos policías de Arras.  A estas alturas, había corrido el rumor de que Javert había encarcelado a sus subordinados.  Pascal había sido detenido por la mañana, cuando se dirigía "a su trabajo" en los almacenes de Bematabois.  Ni siquiera había opuesto resistencia.  Carecía del temple necesario.  Las celdas abarrotadas habían obligado al inspector a montar guardia hasta la llegada de los refuerzos.  Temía que otros esbirros del Alcalde llegaran allí y trataran liberar a los policías corruptos...

 

El juez entregó al inspector una orden de arresto contra el Alcalde y permitió que uno de los policías de Arras permaneciera vigilando la comisaría.  Javert y el otro oficial se dirigieron a la Mairie.  Tener a  Bematabois esposado fue una dulce recompensa para el inspector ... y también su último acto como oficial de policía. 

 

Al caer la noche, tras presentar todos los informes que había elaborado durante este tiempo y declarar ante el juez , Javert dormitaba en el interior de un fiacre.  Había apoyado la cabeza sobre el hombro de Jean y, bajo la manta de viaje, las manos de los dos hombres estaban entrelazadas.  Gymont trotaba alegremente, amarrado a la parte posterior del vehículo, cargado con las escasas pertenencias del inspector.  En el bolsillo interior de su abrigo, Javert llevaba su carta de dimisión.

 

Cosette tenía sueño, pero ya era por la mañana.  Ella debía preparar el desayuno de Madame.  Toussaint era muy amable y no dejaba de decirle que no se preocupara.  Pero Cosette conocía la verdad:  nadie la quería (ella había sido una niña mala), todo el mundo la abandonaba.  Y si ahora Madame se iba, Cosette se moriría de hambre y de soledad.  Se lavó y se vistió deprisa, esforzándose en peinarse  ... aunque era muy difícil recoger su cabello con la cinta y tuvo que renunciar a ello.  Madame no estaría contenta al  verla con el pelo suelto.

La casa olía raro ... Todo olía como esa cosa negra ... Esa porquería que Javert solía beber  ... qué asco.  Un momento ... esa voz ...

"¿Papa? "  Cosette corrió hacia la cocina, ignorando las lágrimas que empezaban a correr por sus mejillas "¿Papa"  Su papá sonreía.  Se había acuclillado y tendía su manos hacia ella.  Cosette saltó a sus brazos, hocicó en el cuello de papá, sin dejar de llorar.  Qué bien olía su papá.  Aunque hoy olía un poco a sudor.  Pero no importaba.  Papá había vuelto.  Papá decía la verdad.  El hombre la levantó del suelo del mismo modo que ella solía levantar a su muñeca ... con tanto cuidado como si pudiera romperse.  Y papá reía, la mecía arriba y abajo, le repetía que no llorase...  Entonces la niña vio al hombre grande que estaba de pié detrás de su papá.  Javert.  Cosette ya no podía respirar, su garganta estaba muy apretada, las manitas temblaban cuando ella las levantó en dirección al hombre.  Javert  reía también.  La cogió por la cintura - con más fuerza que papá - y le dijo: "Salut, morveuse"  Cosette hundió su cara húmeda en el cuello del hombre.  Olía distinto, más fuerte, pero era un olor bueno. El olor de Papá estaba allí también ...

El inspector no había olvidado a su "gosse"; él no había abandonado a papá.  Los ojos azules del hombre estaban raros, llenos de agua, como lágrimas que no querían marcharse.  Cosette le besó en la mejilla y tocó el pelo del hombre con curiosidad.  Javert lanzó la niña al aire entre carcajadas.


	19. Un petit sacrifice

Jean Valjean preparaba el almuerzo, con alguna torpeza todavía, asistido por el resto de la familia: Javert pelaba y cortaba las verduras, Toussaint daba instrucciones instalada en la silla, junto a la mesa.  Y Cosette se enredaba en las piernas de los dos hombres, charlando sin tregua e irradiando alegría.  Contagiosa alegría.

Jean trataba de mantener una sonrisa tranquila, respondía a las incesantes preguntas de la niña con infinita paciencia, en un tono destinado a calmar la agitación de la chiquilla.  Fingiendo estar sereno.

Había pasado la mayor parte de la mañana alrededor de Cosette: la niña se sentía muy poco inclinada a separarse de su papá; había oído a la pequeñuela repetir lo contenta que ella estaba por el regreso de los dos hombres al menos diez veces, y había recibido los abrazos torpes que la muchacha le dió una y otra vez.  Valjean estaba maravillado, eufórico.

Las miradas cargadas de significado entre Javert y él habían contribuido, y mucho, al actual estado de ánimo del chef.

El inspector también había participado en el acervo de conversaciones y arrumacos con los que Cosette les deleitó durante un rato y, abrumado, había terminado por sentarse en la salita, frente a Toussaint para darle noticias de Montreuil.  Cosa que la mujer agradeció en extremo, interrogándole sobre  incontables familiares y amigos.  Desgraciadamente, Javert, sólo estuvo en condiciones de contestar que ninguno de ellos se había metido en problemas con la ley.  Ah, sí, al menos le había traído una noticia interesante, de la que se había enterado por casualidad: Toussaint era de nuevo tía-abuela.  Pocos días antes, una de sus sobrinas había dado a luz a un varón.  Madre e hijo gozaban de buena salud.  Y hasta ahí llegaban los conocimientos que el hombre poseía sobre la vida social de Montreuil.

Viéndole trabajar en la cocina mientras soportaba el acoso de Cosette, Javert se maravillaba de la resistencia y del temple de Jean.  Él no se tenía por un hombre débil, pero Valjean era sobrehumano.

Tras varios días de dormir poco y aún peor, tras el viaje agotador y los últimos acontecimientos, el inspector notaba que la tensión emocional había hecho mella en él.  Y empezaba a ponerse gruñón, como siempre en estos casos.  Deseó un poco de tranquilidad. Necesitaba dormir sin sobresaltos.  Tenía que mantenerse bajo control.

Cuando la mesa estuvo dispuesta y todos se sentaron a comer, el inspector agradeció que la boca de Cosette estuviera ocupada con la cuchara.  Un poco de silencio.  Y el fricasé estaba realmente delicioso.  Pensó en lo rápido que Jean adquiría habilidad en la cocina y sintió la reconfortante intimidad que le proporcionaba el muslo de su compañero apoyado contra el suyo propio.

 Entonces, Jean empezó a hablar.

"En cuanto Toussaint mejore, empezaremos a preparar las cosas y volveremos  a Montreuil - los ojos de Valjean brillaban con intensidad - Estoy seguro de que Montreuil te gustará, Cosette.  Te gustará ver el mar en verano y hay muchas niñas que ..."

Javert casi se atragantó.  No daba crédito a sus oídos.  ¿Montreuil?  ¿Volver allí?

"Un momento, Jean, ¿cuándo hemos decidido volver a Montreuil?" - aunque se esforzó en no alzar la voz, las palabras salieron atropelladamente de su boca - "No recuerdo que hayamos hablado del asunto, ni tampoco haberte dado mi opinión ...."

"Vamos, vamos, Javert...tú no pensarás que iba a dejarte volver allí sin  ... "

"¡ A permitirme volver, dices!  Como si necesitara tu permiso!"

La sonrisa de Jean era tan confiada, tan presuntuosa.  El inspector sintió burbujas de ira subiendo desde su pecho.  Para estallar bruscamente en su cabeza.  Arrojó la servilleta sobre la mesa y se levantó con rapidez, sin decir una palabra.  Cruzó el jardín a largas zancadas y se encerró en la habitación dando un portazo.

 

Ningún invierno había sido tan frío en Montreuil, ninguno que Jérôme recordara.  La hermana Simplice, como siempre, le había dado algo de comer y ahora el muchacho temblaba en la habitación que había sido de Javert.

Había sido el último regalo del inspector, antes de marcharse: el alquiler estaba pagado por tres semanas más y había convencido a la dueña de que permitiese que el chico se alojara allí durante ese tiempo.  Después, Jérôme tendría que volver a las calles.

Se levantó de la cama y revolvió  los cajones de la cómoda una vez más, asegurándose de que el oficial no se había dejado nada olvidado.  Obviamente, no lo había hecho.

Jérôme se había acostumbrado a la presencia imponente y silenciosa de Javert, a su tácito aprecio; había observado su comportamiento intachable, sus costumbres austeras y había llegado a admirar al hombre.  Era un buen ejemplo a seguir,  algo a lo que aspirar.  Jérôme sería algún día tan fuerte y honrado como el inspector, pero ahora ... ahora el muchacho echaba de menos al oficial.

Javert no regresaría allí ... Sí, el inspector tendría que asistir al juicio de Bematabois, tendría que testificar. Pero la  'Cour d' Assise'  estaba en Arras. 

El muchacho tomó una decisión: reuniría todo el dinero que pudiera, toda la comida posible y se marcharía.  Esperaría a que se celebrara el juicio y buscaría a Javert en Arras.  Entonces,  Jérôme se las arreglaría para irse con él.

 

Valjean entró en la habitación que compartía con su amante temiendo lo peor.  Efectivamente, el hombre caminaba de un lado a otro furibundo.  Una ojeada a su rostro confirmó sus peores sospechas: las fosas nasales dilatadas, la barbilla proyectada hacia adelante, el labio superior desaparecido bajo un rictus salvaje ... La tormenta se había declarado.

"Javert, lamento haberte molestado.  No era mi intención ..."

"A la mierda tú y tus intenciones, Monsieur sabelotodo.  No tienes ni puta idea ... y te atreves a tomar decisiones por mí ... ¿quién demonios te has creído que eres?  ¿Crees que porque de vez en cuando jodemos juntos, soy de tu propiedad? "

 

Javert estaba gritando, había perdido el control: tenía la necesidad de herir a Valjean,  de castigarle por su arrogancia ... Sin embargo algo refrenaba su cólera: él amaba a ese imbécil, no quería renunciar  a él; tenía que calmarse antes de hacer o  decir algo irreparable ...

"Javert, por favor ... " - Jean tendía una mano hacia él, tratando de alcanzar uno de sus hombros. El inspector, con un manotazo, apartó el brazo del otro hombre.

"No me toques.  No te atrevas"

Pero Valjean se abalanzó sobre él, intentando inmovilizarle en un firme y tranquilo abrazo.

Era todo tan confuso, tan aterrador.  El inspector se retorció para separarse y apoyando ambas manos en el pecho de su compañero, le dio un empellón con todas las fuerzas que logró reunir.  Dos segundos después, Jean estaba de nuevo sobre él, asiéndole con más fuerza esta vez, buscando su boca, forzándole a aceptar un beso suave.

Era demasiado para él.  Mordió a Valjean sin contemplaciones, haciéndole sangrar.  Javert no iba a dejarse manipular de un modo tan zafio.

Jean le miró atónito y se llevó una mano a los labios.  De repente, una sonrisa de predador se dibujó en su rostro y sus ojos se oscurecieron con lujuria.  Esta vez el beso en el que Valjean obligó a su compañero fue salvaje, exigente y lascivo.

 

Javert dio un paso atrás. No comprendía por qué su cuerpo ardía de deseo  mientras su mente le gritaba que no quería tener contacto alguno con ese hombre.  Luchó por mantenerse alejado: Jean fue empujado y rechazado una y otra vez. 

Hasta que la fuerza inapelable de Valjean le obligó a doblegarse, a dejarse arrastrar hacia la cama.  Cuando se encontró a sí mismo fijado al lecho bajo el peso de Jean, Javert perdió las ganas de pelear.  Valjean le estaba quemando;  la ira seguía allí, pero algo más poderoso consiguió acallarla.  En su mente se mezclaban el alivio y el miedo, el deseo y la frustración... ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo?

 

Jean desabrochaba su camisa sin titubeos, le despojó de sus pantalones, sin permitirle protestar. Y sin embargo le besaba en el cuello, lamía el lóbulo de su oreja, murmuraba constantemente "je t'aime".  Era tan fácil creerle.  Era tan placentero sentir tacto de sus dedos contra su pecho, contra sus caderas, tan arrolladora la sensación de sus labios cerrándose alrededor de su pene.

La ira estallaba en llamas violentamente.  Clamaba su indignación y exigía tributo, le hacía temblar de impotencia.

 

Pero la lengua de Jean estaba quemando su cuerpo; su boca le succionaba, le hacía gemir: Javert quería sentir a su amante dentro de él, él quería que el calor radiante de Valjean llenase su cuerpo, llevándose lejos todo lo demás ...

Estiró la mano para buscar el frasco de aceite que había en la mesilla, esperando poder durar lo suficiente para recibir a Jean ... a ese ritmo, no lo conseguiría. 

Al reconocer la intención de su compañero, Valjean soltó la verga del otro hombre a toda prisa, y liberó su propia erección.  Él también estaba más que a punto ... la preparación tendría que ser breve y eficiente ... Dejó que el aceite corriera generosamente sobre la palma de su mano y embadurnó el interior de los muslos y la hendidura de Javert ... él estaba demasiado ansioso, su pene goteaba profusamente cuando separó los glúteos de su amante y acarició brevemente su entrada, introduciendo un dedo en su interior.

Había transcurrido mucho tiempo pero el cuerpo del inspector parecía recordarle y se desplegó fácilmente para admitir la intrusión de un segundo dedo.

"Por favor ...  no puedo esperar más ..."

La voz de su Javert era un gruñido desesperado.  Aquello iba doler, estaba seguro, pero todo lo que pudo hacer fue lubricar su propio pene, para después penetrar a su compañero  despacio y con diligencia esperar a que le admitiese su  cuerpo , asombrado por el alivio que el calor apretado en torno a él  ofrecía.

Jean se mecía suavemente en el interior del otro, gimiendo y temblando, arrodillado entre sus piernas desplegadas.  Con una de sus manos sujetaba su cadera, estrujándole las nalgas; la otra vagaba sobre su pecho, pellizcando los pezones o acariciándole los costados, retozaba perdida entre su cabello, prodigaba toda clase de caricias, haciéndole arder...

"Más, Jean, más rápido... necesito ... más fuerte ... "

Javert se había incorporado sobre sus codos y Valjean le sujetaba ahora por la parte interior de las rodillas, levantando el peso de su amante, hundiendo su polla sin piedad, hasta la empuñadura.  En el punto exacto que hizo que Javert gimiera;  que arrastró a Jean a apresurar sus embestidas.

"Javert, voy a correrme ..."

"Espera ... yo estoy a punto ... Jean ... Jean ...

Dos empujes más y Valjean se estremecía, echando su cabeza hacia atrás y mordiéndose el labio para ahogar a medias el grito de placer que Javert le había arrancado.  Era difícil respirar ... sus brazos temblaban... pero seguía dentro de su amante.  Demasiado sensible como para empujar con brío, pero todavía lo suficientemente erecto como para seguir proporcionando placer durante algunos segundos más, Valjean comenzó a acariciar el cipote de Javert, hábilmente,  girando la muñeca al alcanzar la punta, dejando que su pulgar apretase suavemente bajo la cabeza para después rozar la piel suave y lisa durante un instante.  Javert se deshizo en silencio, como era su costumbre, salpicando el pecho de Valjean, empapando su mano.

 

Aquello había sido intenso, fuerte como lo era al principio ... era más que la sensación física, era un extraño alivio, una extraña paz ... un brillo de esperanza.

"Sigo enfadado contigo, Valjean"

"Lo sé, pero dentro de un rato, serás capaz de pensar"

"¡Serás hijo de puta!"

Jean se incorporó sobre un codo, afrontó los ojos de su amante con una sonrisa de suficiencia en los labios;  alargó los dedos para acariciar el cabello suave ... y se llevó otro manotazo.

"Tú ganas, Javert, he captado la idea.  No te gusta que yo adopte decisiones sin consultarte ... bien... Eso no volverá a pasar.  ¿contento?"

Javert se sentó en la cama, con la espalda apoyada contra el cabecero y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.  Se sentía  más tranquilo, sí.  Pero también se sentía decepcionado.  Se había dejado manipular.

 

"No puedes volver a Montreuil y lo sabes.  Sería una locura.  La gente que te vio allí no tuvo ocasión de hacerte preguntas, simplemente porque no tuvieron tiempo.  Si volvieras, las cosas serían diferentes y tendrías muchas cosas que explicar.  Como Cosette, por ejemplo.  O como yo mismo... Tendríamos que dejar de vernos.  O convertirnos en el hazmerreír del pueblo."

"¿Pero has visto cómo está esa pobre gente?  Después de tanto esfuerzo ... todo se ha ido al traste ... No hay trabajo, las calles están de nuevo llenas de mendigos ... yo puedo aliviar esa situación.  Es mi deber moral hacerlo.  Puedo volver a comprar mi fábrica, a generar empleo y prosperidad ..."

Javert dio un bufido malhumorado.  Jean el imprudente.  Valjean el soñador ...

"No conseguirías nada.  Arriesgarías el patrimonio que ahora posees a cambio de un puñado de higos ... Bematabois ha desmontado tus fábricas, ha rebajado tanto la calidad de los productos que se ha quedado sin clientes ... Podrías quedarte sin nada.  Dejarías a Cosette sin nada.  ¿Es eso lo que buscas?"

"No puede ser tan malo, Javert"

"Lo es, créeme.  Lo he investigado.  La fábrica estaba a punto de cerrar definitivamente.  La reputación de tus productos se ha ido a pique"

"Ya pensaré algo, si pude hacerlo una vez, tal vez pueda hacerlo de nuevo, con la ayuda de Dios ..."

"¿Y no puedes hacer tu ... 'lo que sea' en París?  ¿Por qué tienes que llevarte a Cosette a Montreuil, donde todo el mundo sabrá quien fue su madre ...?"

 

Valjean se incorporó de repente, con el rostro congestionado y los dientes apretados.

"Cuidado con lo que dices, Javert.  No te permitiré que ensucies la memoria de Fantine.  Fue una buena madre.  Una pobre mujer que entregó todo lo que ella tenía para salvar a su hija ..."

"Era una prostituta, Jean.  Que te guste o no, era una puta.  Y Cosette tendrá que crecer siendo para siempre  la hija de una puta."

Jean abandonó la cama de un salto.  No soportaba la proximidad de Javert: la endiablada habilidad que tenía el inspector para ensuciar todo lo que tocaba, le ponía enfermo.  ¿Cómo podía él soportar vivir con un hombre así?

"Jean, por favor ... vuelve aquí ... Has entendido mal ... Jean ..."

Javert hizo ademán de levantarse, pero recordó que estaba desnudo.  En otra ocasión esto no lo hubiera importado, pero ahora le hacía sentir terriblemente inseguro.  A la mierda.  No quedaba ninguna parte de su cuerpo que Valjean no conociera al detalle. Se armó de valor  y caminó hacia él: con las mejillas ardiendo y las manos extendidas en un gesto apaciguador.

"Tú sabes mejor que nadie lo que significa intentar abrirse camino en la vida estando marcado.  ¿Eso el lo que quieres para Cosette?"

Jean miró con detenimiento a su compañero.  Desnudo, evitando su mirada y cargado de vergüenza, el inspector parecía terriblemente frágil en ese momento ...  Pero se equivocaba.

"Nadie tiene por qué saber quién es Cosette.  Puedo pretender que es una sobrina ..."

"Gaumont lo sabe.  Aunque dudo de que dijera nada.  Y  has olvidado a Thénardier . caería sobre tí como una exhalación para chantajearte ... Conozco a los de su calaña ... Jean, tienes que ser razonable ..."

Valjean desvió su mirada hacia el suelo, buscando argumentos para defender su postura, sin encontrarlos.  La mano de Javert se posó sobre su hombro.  Abrazarle fue un reflejo que le hizo volver a la realidad.

"Volvamos a la cama, hace frío para pasearse desnudo.  Tú no me dejas pensar con esas pintas"

Bajo las mantas, mientras sentía el cuerpo helado de Javert, mientras frotaba su espalda para hacerle entrar en calor, Jean obtuvo algo de consuelo. Y espetó sin previo aviso lo que le había preocupado durante meses.

"No quiero que vivamos separados. Ya no puedo soportar tu ausencia por más tiempo"

Javert acarició su mejilla y le sonrió, casi con ternura.

"No volveremos a estar separados.  Mañana presentaré mi dimisión y empezaré a buscar otro empleo.  Algo habrá que yo pueda hacer, después de todo, todavía soy capaz de sostener una azada.  Pero tendrás que tener paciencia conmigo, puede que me retrase un poco en el pago del alquiler..."

Valjean lo sostuvo más firmemente contra su pecho.  Así que esa era la solución que Javert había encontrado... el sacrificio.  Sí, Jean comprendía muy bien por qué él amaba a ese hombre.  Aunque a veces tenía dificultades para acordarse.

"No pienso que hayamos tomado esa decisión juntos, inspector.  Me parece una falta de respeto de tu parte.  Y una solución muy poco viable"

"¿Cómo? - la indignación del inspector no era fingida - No hay nada más que pueda hacer, Jean.!  Y quiero estar con mi familia.  Cuando estoy lejos ... bueno, digamos que...   tengo cierta tendencia a dejarme llevar y a ser el siniestro individuo que yo era antes, antes de que tu y yo ... bueno, nosotros ..."

"No puedo creerte.  Acaso has olvidado a Gaumont y Jérôme?  Yo sé que te has encariñado con ellos. Eso es algo que tú jamás hubieras hecho antes.  ¿Por qué no has traído al muchacho?  Podríamos haber encontrado una ocupación para él"... - Jean había entrelazado su mano con la de su amante,  presionaba besos en los nudillos - "El muchacho te miraba como si fueras ... no sé ... una especie de héroe para él"

"Jérôme es un buen chico.  Tiene talento.  Pero yo no tengo nada que ofrecerle, el muchacho estará mejor sin mí"

"Otra vez asustado, inspector" - la risa silenciosa de Valjean, era también una burla.   Cargada de afecto. - "Cuándo vas a aprender que nadie espera de ti que seas infalible?  Nadie salvo tú mismo, por supuesto ...  Dale un hogar al muchacho, dale comida y dale afecto.  Eso es algo que puedes  hacer, incluso siendo tan lerdo como eres"

"Me has llamado lerdo!  Tú, un gilipollas redomado, que sólo tiene ansias  de volver a posar su culo en la silla del Alcalde de Montreuil, esperando que yo mantenga cerrada mi bocaza y no denuncie ante el mundo que eres un fraude!  Yo pienso que no es de coraje de lo que usted carece, Monsieur, sino de cerebro!”

"Te aseguro que el único lugar en el que deseo ardientemente volver a sentar mi culo está aquí mismo.  Entre tus piernas"

Y con esto, la mano de Valjean se deslizó sobre el cuerpo de Javert, dirigiéndose sin prisas hacia su ingle.  Se inclinó para besarle.  Con suavidad al principio y ganando paulatinamente en insistencia.

Jean ardía.  El cuerpo de Javert volvía a responder a sus atenciones.  Era embriagador ...

"No voy a dejar que me manipules de nuevo, Monsieur le Maire"  Al inspector le faltaba el aliento.  Una vez más ... Dios, qué peligroso era este hombre, tan seguro de sí mismo, tan afectuoso ...

"Eres demasiado listo como para dejarte manipular, mon cher"

"Lo ves ... Has vuelto a hacerlo de nuevo"

Pero lejos de estar  enfadado, Javert acomodó su postura al cuerpo de su compañero y se dejó llevar por las sensaciones que  Jean le regalaba

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cualquier comentario o consejo constructivo será bien recibido. Gracias!


End file.
